


Cold December Nights

by FandomLastsForever



Series: Spirit of the Season [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 45,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomLastsForever/pseuds/FandomLastsForever
Summary: It had been ten years since James last saw Qrow. Once again, he let him go. He'd been berating himself for it ever since.Now the two of them have become trapped in a lodge during a heavy blizzard. And with a little help from some new friends, he's not going to make the same mistake for the third time.





	1. Jingle All the Way

**Author's Note:**

> Let's set the stage, shall we?

"And the center candle is used to light the other eight. One each night during the eight days-"

James smiled and listened closely as the cheery voice of the ginger haired girl on his screen rambled on and on about all the new things she had learned today. He hated being away for the holidays, but was thankful that there was someone he could count on to look after young Penny. This business trip was supposed to be a week tops. He was supposed to be home by Christmas Eve. But the blizzard outside his room at Beacon Lodge had other ideas. Flurries pelted the window, covering the surrounding grounds with snow waist high. Because of this, all flights back to Atlas from Vale had been cancelled. No one can fly out.

Meaning he was missing Christmas with his daughter for the first time.

"Oh, and Mr. Oobleck also got the Christmas tree," the little girl yawned. "It's covered in tinsel and menorahs and candy canes. He even got the star from the house to put on top. Oh, I forgot to ask if that was okay. I'm sorry father."

"It's alright Penny," James chuckled. "You sound tired. Is it late?"

"It's almost bedtime," Penny mumbled. "I don't wanna go to sleep. I wanna stay up with you."

"I've got to head to bed soon too, sweetie," James said. That was a lie though. It was only five-o-clock in the evening there in Vale. But for Penny, it was probably almost nine. "And you need to make sure you go to bed on time. Santa won't come if you don't."

"That's no good!" she cried as her emerald eyes widened. "Santa has to come this year."

"Then how about you go get ready for bed? We can talk more tomorrow."

"Okay father."

"Penny," came a voice from off screen. "Is your father still online? I'd like to talk to him for a moment."

"He's here Mr. Oobleck," Penny replied. She looked once more to the screen, smiling as bright as the northern lights. "I'm gonna go get ready for bed now. Good night father. I love you."

"I love you too, Penny," James said fondly. "Sweet dreams."

Penny smiled once more before moving from the giant computer chair she had been perched on and scampered away off screen. Not long after, a taller man with soft brown eyes behind large owl lenses took her place, adjusting the camera so he was able to be seen properly. His normally spiked green hair was limp and damp from the snow.

"Hey Bart," James greeted. "Thank you for looking after Penny for me. I'm sorry to have to ask you to extend that favor. I know Hanukah is very important to you and your family-"

"Please James! It's no trouble at all!" The bespectacled man on the other side of the screen pushed the glasses up on the bridge of his nose as he spoke, rather rapidly. "Penny is a wonderful young lady and is always eager to learn. I'm very glad to have her around. I consider you both family, so you're both always welcome no matter the weather and no matter the holiday! I'm just very saddened you won't be here to spend time with her this Christmas like always."

"Me too," James sighed. "I greatly appreciate you taking care of her Bart. I don't know how long it'll be until this blizzard clears up. But by the looks of it, I'm not going to make it home in time."

"I understand," Bart said solemnly. "The weather here is much colder than the year before. I can only imagine how frosty things have gotten where you are."

"Frosty is putting it mildly...Hey Bart, about the Christmas tree-"

"Ah, yes. I hope you don't mind. You emailed earlier today about the blizzard so I thought it might be a good idea to get the tree you kept in the attic. I hope I didn't overstep any boundaries-"

"Not at all," James assured. If anything, he was relieved. One of his major worries was that Penny would be without that special star on the tree looking down on her with year. The fact that Bart had used the emergency key to go and bring it for her made James elated. Leaving Penny in the care of Bartholomew Oobleck was one of the best decisions he had ever made in regards to her well being thus far.

"I was wondering something though," he added.

"What is it James?"

"There's a present," he divulged. "Something I got for Penny that I wanted to give her on Christmas Eve. She always gets to open one the night before. It's in the closet in the master bedroom, wrapped in green paper with a gold ribbon. Can you make sure she gets it on the 24th?"

"Of course, James," Bart agreed. "I promise, I'll do my very best to make sure Penny has a wonderful Christmas."

"Thank you, Bart. This means so much to me, you have no idea."

"No need to thank me for anything," Bart insisted. "We're friends and neighbors. You'd have done the same for me if our roles were reversed."

"Of course I would." James thought very highly of his neighbor. Being a teacher was not an easy job. James had always wanted to go back to school to pursue it. He wanted to make the same kind of impact in young lives that Oobleck did teaching history classes to the local teens at Signal High.

"You can rest assured," Bart concluded, "that Penny will have a wonderful Christmas. And she's more than welcome to join my family during our festivities this Hanukah. I promise you, she'll have the most fun holiday season I can provide for her."

"Thank you Bart."

James would have liked to have stayed on the line with his friend a little longer, but an annoyed cry coming from the other room snapped them back to reality.

"Mr. Oobleck! My hair got stuck in the buttons again!"

"Coming Penny!" he called. Looking at James ones last time, he smiled. "I've got to go. Same time tomorrow night?"

"Sounds perfect. Goodnight Bart."

"Goodnight James."

The video call ended. Bart's face disappeared from the computer screen. James was alone in his room, feeling rather lonely. It had been a while since this ache in his heart was so strong. He hadn't felt this way since...since...

"God," he groaned. _"Why do I have to think of him now?"_

James turned his blue gaze to the ceiling, his mind wandering back to that day nine years-no, it'd be ten come the 24th, ten years since he last saw that dusty old Qrow in the mini mart. Ten years since they had drinks in the parking lot of Alsius Tech. Ten years since...

"Stop dwelling on the past, James," he told himself. "You missed your chance...Time to move on."

Deciding staying in was only going to be a miserable experience, James decided to get dressed and head down to the restaurant. Between the work, the blizzard, and Penny, James felt he needed a drink. So he changed out of his travel wear and into a pair black slacks with matching blazer, a forest green turtleneck, and his usual white glove over his right arm. He made sure he had his room key and wallet before heading out.

 

* * *

 

 

The restaurant was a cozy little room. There was tinsel all around the decorative pillars that aligned the walls, poinsettias in festive vases on every table, and over on the dinner theater stage was a grand tree in the corner, covered from bow to base in rainbow lights. There were holiday bows on the back of every chair. It wasn't overly decorated, but it was just enough to give it that Christmas feeling.

James made his way over to the bar. There were very few patrons in tonight, so he was able to find some peace and quiet before the 6:00 show. He wasn't much of a fan of dinner theater, but for now, any entertainment is better than no entertainment. He needed as much distraction from his past as possible.

"Hey there. What'll you have?"

James had been spacing out so much he had failed to notice the broad shouldered bartender walk over to him for his order. The man behind the counter was decked out in lights, with antlers and a glowing red nose.

"J-just a scotch. No ice." James stammered, trying to suppress his laughter. But he couldn't help grinning from ear to ear. _This man looks ridiculous!_ he thought.

The bartender smiled and gave him a soft chuckle.

"You're smiling," he said. "Good. That's what I was going for." He poured James his scotch. "Let me guess. Trapped here until the blizzard lets up?"

"Yeah," James sighed. "My daughter's back east. This'll be my first Christmas away from her...She's staying with our neighbor until I get back."

"Man, that's rough buddy. I feel you. I have a pair of girls myself back home. Twins."

"You're stuck here too then, huh?"

"Yeah." The bartender let out a sigh. "But their Nǎinai will take good care of them."

The two talked a little while James had his drink. The bartender's name was Hei Xiong, but everyone called him Junior. James wondered if it was a nickname along the lines of "Little John", but he didn't press. For now, it was nice to have company. They spoke of their kids, their work, past loves, and just about anything else you'd expect to talk about with someone when attempting small-talk.

About midway through their conversation, the stage had been slowly occupied. Musicians had gotten on and started playing a slow medley of holiday tunes. The singers made their way on stage, their dresses as dazzling as the tinsel on the tree. The band picked up speed a bit as the clock struck six. The headliner had arrived with microphone in hand just as James took another sip of scotch.

"Merry Christmas Ladies," the headliner said to the backup singers.

_"Merry Christmas Mr. Branwen!"_

James' eyes went wide, the shock of hearing that name causing him to spit out his drink. Between small coughs, he turned around and looked to the stage.

"You ladies ready to sing a little Jingle Bells?"

_"Yes~!"_

James couldn't turn his gaze away from the stage. There, as if by some miracle, was Qrow Branwen, crooning a jazzy rendition of Jingle Bells with the group on stage. He was dressed in a raven black suit with a holly-red shirt, candy cane striped tie, and his dark hair slicked back tastefully. He looked as if he hadn't aged a day since they last saw each other.

"You okay, James?" Junior asked.

"Who is that?" James stammered. "On stage?"

"Who?" Junior looked up at the stage, letting out a sigh. "Qrow Branwen. He's the headliner here at Beacon Lodge. Why? You know him?"

"Yeah," James said. "A little too well. We were...we were close..."

"Ah," Junior said. It wasn't too hard to figure out what James meant by that. "So then. What do you plan on doing now?"

"I don't know...It's kind of complicated..."

"I've got time to listen."

James turned away from the stage begrudgingly. Junior poured him another scotch as James recounted the days he and Branwen were an item. How they had run into each other almost a decade prior to coming to the lodge. And how he still felt about the rusty eyed stud.

"Wow," Junior whistled. "You've got it bad."

"I know," James sighed. "I messed up...He was everything to me and I...I gave that all up..."

James downed the last of his glass, closing his eyes briefly to take in the sound of Qrow's singing. God, he had missed the sound of that voice.

"You know," Junior mused. "They say Christmas is the time for miracles. Maybe this is yours."

James looked at him confused. What was Junior talking about?

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Maybe this is your Christmas Miracle," Junior elaborated while he dried some glasses. "You've been stuck in this lodge indefinitely. The same lodge that the love of your life, who you let slip away twice now, happens to be the headlining act for. This could be your chance to finally be with the man you love. If I were you, I'd take a chance on fate and try the waters once more."

James let those words stew in his mind for a bit. Junior had a point. They were going to be there for quite a while. Maybe, if he tread lightly, he could be with Qrow again. He could at least try. Would it hurt to attempt to woo him again? Maybe. It'd hurt if he poured his heart out to him only to be rejected. But James knew it'd hurt for far longer if he were to do nothing. Second chances don't come often, and only a rare few get a third try. This may be his last chance.

He was going to do it.

He was going to try and win Qrow's heart again.

The question was...Does James know HOW to win his heart back?

"I'd like to try," James muttered. "But...I'm kind of out of touch in the dating game..."

"How out of touch we talking?" asked Junior.

"Well if we want to get technical...almost 20 years?"

"You're kidding."

"Sadly no," James groaned. "The last time I went out on a date, I broke up with him. That was around college graduation."

"Well," Junior sighed. "I'm no expert myself. But if you're serious about this, I suggest going to room 3-11 at nine tonight. I have a friend who can help."

"Really?"

"Sure thing. Just tell him Junior sent you. Oh, and you'll need to give him this."

James watched as Junior pulled an orange envelope from under the counter. It was no bigger than a birthday card. Written on the front in black ink was a single name in rather beautiful penmanship.

_Roman._

"You really think he can help me?" James asked hesitantly. For some reason he was worried he'd be partaking in a shady drug deal if he took it.

"If anyone can help the broken hearted," Junior assured, "it's Roman Torchwick."

After only a brief moment of hesitation, James steeled himself and picked up the envelope. He paid for his drinks, leaving a very generous tip, and bid Junior good night.

"And thank you again," he said.

"No problem, James. I wish you luck."

James nodded and hurried out of the restaurant, making sure to avoid looking at the stage. He couldn't let Qrow see him. Not yet. If he was going to do this, he was going to do it right.

And this Torchwick guy was going to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boop!


	2. The Christmas Cupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow has a run in with his friend, The Christmas Cupid.
> 
> Later that night, The Christmas Cupid is presented with a challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this little ditty!

_"I'll be home for Christmas. You can plan on me~."_

Qrow let himself drift on the melody as he completed the last number for the night. It was therapeutic in a way. Letting his eyes wander around the room lazily as he sang, the sound of the band on stage feeling like wind beneath his wings as he journeyed through the emotion this song carried. When he thought of this song, when he sang it, many memories come flooding to the surface.

_"Please have snow, and mistletoe, and presents by the tree~."_

When Qrow sang this song, he thought of his sister, wondering if she was having a happy holidays wherever she had gone.

_"Christmas Eve will find you. Where the love light gleams~."_

He thought of Taiyang, still saddened that he and Summer would not be home for the holidays, putting on a happy smile as he hung the stockings by the fireplace with Yang and Ruby.

_"I'll be home for Christmas..."_

When Qrow sang this song, when he closed his eyes, he thought of _him._

_"If only in...my dreams~."_

The music faded out softly, like a snowflake on your nose. His eyes gazed around the room as the few patrons there stood and gave the group a round of applause. Qrow stood with the musicians and took a bow. Then, just as fast as they arrived on stage, everyone left and headed backstage.

Qrow wandered over to one of the makeup tables and slumped onto one of the stools. He loosened the tie around his neck, letting out a huff. He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying very hard not think of him. Him, with his broad shoulders, jet black hair, and sparkling blue eyes-

"Stop it Qrow," he mumbled to himself. It was the same every single year. No matter how hard he'd try, he can't forget the look on James' face. The warmth in his voice. The twinkle of his eyes.

_The tenderness in that last kiss._

"Ugh, I need a drink," he groaned.

"You had one before the show Tweetle-Dumb."

Qrow looked up at the mirror in front of him to see another pair of eyes had decided to join him. Emerald green ones poking beneath a black bowler hat.

"What do you need, Roman?" Qrow asked.

"What?" Roman asked indignantly. "Can't a man be worried about the liver of his best friend?"

"He can, but we both know you're not."

"You're right," Roman chuckled, hugging him by the shoulders and leaning forward until Qrow's nose was right against the glass. "Heart health is my specialty."

"God Roman, get off!"

"Maybe later." Roman gave him a smirk and let him loose. "So what's got your nest in a tizzy Birdo?"

"None of your business."

"Come on Mr. Scrooge, don't be such a Grinch."

"Fine!" Qrow sighed. "Just thinking of one of my exes. There, happy?"

"Not in the slightest. You should be thinking of me, laying on your bed covered in nothing but eggnog flavored ice cream~."

"Roman, you're a sick, twisted, evil bastard."

"I try."

Qrow glared at him in the mirror for a moment, only for it to break into a smirk as he started to cackle. Roman ruffled Qrow's feathery locks as he took a seat beside him.

"You did great tonight," Roman said. "More emotional than all the other shows this past week. You should think of this ex more often."

"No thank you!"

"And why not? You hate their guts?"

Qrow rolled his eyes at him. It wasn't that he hated James. Far from it. Even after all this time, he missed him. But James was married. He had a life. Qrow had to accept it and move on. And that's what he keeps trying to do.

Though Vale's resident Christmas Cupid wasn't making things easy in the slightest. If it wasn't asking Qrow to play his wingman, it was Roman setting Qrow up with whatever lucky bachelor or bachelorette happened to look like "the one".

That's why James was _one_ of his exes.

"I don't hate him," Qrow sighed. "He's back in Atlas. And married. At least I think he's still married. Haven't seen him in almost ten years."

"Ten years, huh?" Roman raised an eyebrow, a telltale sign that he was curious. "How do you know he isn't divorced and looking for you?"

"Because," Qrow growled, "if he had, he'd have swept me off my feet and married me in Vacuo already. James Ironwood's one of those kind of guys, you know? Hopeless romantic, like in those stupid rom-coms."

"I see."

Qrow squinted hard at him. He knew that look Roman had hidden beneath all that ginger hair. It was a plotting sort of look. The kind you only saw when Roman Torchwick was about to set a plan into motion.

"No," Qrow said bluntly.

"No what?" Roman asked.

"No more playing matchmaker."

 _"Oh!"_ Roman cried playfully. _"But all your other smooth criminal friends get to do it~!"_

_**"Roman!"** _

"Fine, I won't go to Atlas to hunt down your ex," he sighed in defeat. "But only on the condition that if I run into him here in Vale, I get free reign to play as much as I want."

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Qrow said sarcastically. "Chances of that happening are one in a billion."

"You're no fun bitter and half-sober," Roman pouted.

"Then how about tomorrow we both go get drunk?" Qrow suggested. "We'll get drunk and marathon those cheesy stop-motion holiday specials while singing off key."

"Now there's the featherbrain I know and love. It's a date!"

"Great." Qrow got up from his stool, placing his hands on his sides as he leaned backwards to give his spine a good pop. "Now, I'm gonna head to bed. Two hours of singing, with you on my back shortly after? I've gotta sleep. Make sure your bass is locked up safe and sound this time."

"You got it, maestro. Sweet dreams."

"I wish."

Qrow sauntered away to his room, taking the elevator to his floor since he didn't want to brave the stairs. He couldn't shake this feeling in the pit of his stomach. This uneasy feeling telling him he had made a mistake somewhere in that last conversation. But he brushed it off. That was a problem for another night.

Reaching room 4-04, Qrow pulled out his key and went straight for the bed without bothering to change out of his suit. Laying there quietly, Qrow let himself drift into a peaceful sleep. While en route to dreamland, his mind wandered someplace in his memory, to a time back before he had become such a mess. Back when he was a student at Alsius, who was head over heels for the cute robotics major who frequented the library.

_Back when he could start his Christmas mornings in his dorm room with a kiss._

 

* * *

 

 

Roman had returned to room 3-11 not long after pestering Qrow. After a show, it was always customary for him to shower and then lounge on the love seat of his cozy little room with his lover. While not his preferred style, the log cabin decor had enough of a modernized twist that Roman didn't mind staying there. Though he would very much rather be at home right now. Neo was probably wondering when Daddy was coming back.

"At least Mrs. Xiong is a great babysitter," Roman sighed.

Roman didn't spend too long in the shower this evening. It just didn't feel like the right kind of night to just lean back and relax under the hot streams of water. So after a brief wash, he dried himself off, slipped on his favorite pair of sleep pants, and wrapped himself in his black night robe with accents the same shade as his hair.

Roman jumped onto the loveseat, landing with a soft "plop" as he threw his feet up onto the coffee table, reaching over for his wallet to take another look at the photo inside. There, smiling back at him above his driver's license, was a petite brown haired girl with pink streaks, about six years of age.

"God I miss you, Neo," he whispered. "Sorry daddy won't make it in time for Santa Claus..."

He stared fondly at the photograph for a while, letting time slip away as he imagined how her Christmas morning would be spent. A big fuss over the presents, eating chocolate chip pancakes in the shapes of socks and stars, laying on her stomach watching the Christmas Day Parade feed on the television, and maybe, if there was one under the tree, Neo would bundle up and take a sled over to the elementary school to slide down the hills nearby. All the things he would do with her every single year.

And, without any warning, Roman drifted off to sleep, dreaming of the smiles he wouldn't see this year.

 

* * *

 

 

He'd been asleep for maybe thirty minutes at most when there was a soft knocking at his door. Roman groaned softly and stood up, setting his wallet back on the coffee table as he waddled over to the door. He gently rubbed the sand from his eyes as he opened the door, expecting to see Junior there waiting on the other side, thinking his roommate forgot his hotel key again.

But this person wasn't Junior.

He was tall, had black hair, broad shoulders, and a strong jaw line, much like the lovable teddy bear bartender. But he was a bit shorter in comparison, almost by four, maybe five inches. His jaw was devoid of anything resembling facial hair. And his eyes weren't the warm chocolate brown Roman loved waking up to in the morning. These eyes were blue like the Vacuo sky on a summer afternoon.

"Um...Are you Roman?" the stranger asked.

"Yeah," Roman answered. "And you are...?"

"James. James Ironwood."

 _Hello~? What is this?_ he thought.

"And why are you knocking on my door at this hour, James, James Ironwood?"

"Uh..." James mumbled. "Junior said you could help me with a problem...and to give you this as...confirmation?" He handed Roman the orange envelope he'd been given.

Roman took it, looking it over before letting James into the room. He opened it as he motioned for his guest to take a seat. A smile broke out across his face as he pulled out the contents of the orange envelope.

It was a Christmas card, with a skeleton on the cover dressed as Santa Clause while his sled was pulled by a dozen giant bats. The artwork looked rather creepy, but Roman found it rather charming. He enjoyed off the wall creepy things. On the inside it was a simple, if rather cheesy, love poem addressed directly to him. He closed the card and put it away, wanting to savor reading the poem aloud when he was alone.

"So Jim," Roman called. "What is it Junior thinks I can help you with?"

"It's James," he corrected. "And...well...I'm needing a little help wooing someone."

 _"Really~?"_ Roman asked slyly.

"Yes."

"And who's the lucky lady?"

"Not...not a lady..."

"Alright then. Who's the lucky gentleman?"

Roman looked over at James, watching him closely, taking note of all the subtle changes in his body language. By the looks of things, James was about to close himself off and retreat. He was slumped forward, hands on his lap like a student about to be berated by a teacher. He was looking at his feet, trying to avoid making eye contact. James's aura gave off a vibe saying he thinks it was probably a mistake in coming.

"How about we talk over cocoa?" Roman suggested.

James slowly looked up at him, smiling softly as if he was relieved. "Sure. That sounds nice."

Roman set to work prepping two mugs for them, passing the time by asking James a few questions about himself. If he was going to work his magic, he had to know everything there was to know about this man with the metal eyebrow.

He learned the man was at Beacon because he was on a business trip with his colleagues from Schnee Robotics. something about expanding the Vale branch. He learned he was staying with his "ex-wife" in room 6-22 since they had been working together on a presentation. James had an adorable little girl around Neo's age named Penny, who was staying with his neighbor and friend while he was trapped by the snow. James worked in robotics, had graduated top of his class at the now defunct Alsius Technology School. But the icing on the cake, Roman thought, was that James was asking for help in sweeping Qrow Branwen off his feet.

_James Ironwood was divorced._

_James Ironwood was in love with a man that Roman called a friend._

_James Ironwood was asking for the Christmas Cupid._

_Oh this is gonna be good~,_ he thought to himself. Jokingly or not, Qrow promised Roman free reign to work if he ran into this mysterious ex-boyfriend while in Vale. Now that very person was coming for his help.

"So then," Roman sighed after taking a sip of his cocoa. "What exactly do you have in mind in terms of winning him back?"

"I...I don't know," James admitted. "I haven't really dated anyone since I broke up with him...That's why I've come here..."

"I see..."

This is going to be a challenge, Roman mused.

And Roman loved a challenge.

"Well, why don't you tell me everything you remember of Qrow?" Roman suggested. "What are his likes? His dislikes? I know the guy pretty well myself, so if we can figure out how much has changed and how much is the same, we can work from there. Sound good?"

"S-Sure," James stammered. "I'm putting my full trust in you."

A smirk crawled its way across Roman's smug face.

"Don't worry 'bout a thing, Jim-Dear," Roman cooed. "I'd be happy to help you."

"Thank you," James whispered.

"Of course. After all-" Roman tossed his bangs in a dramatic fashion.

_"The Christmas Cupid is always here to save the day~."_


	3. Of Planning and Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman meets with Summer and James for breakfast. James' shell gains a small crack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had quite a bit of fun with this chapter. A few shenanigans all around.

Roman woke up around seven the next morning, a pair of arms wrapped gently around him, and a soft, smiling face only inches from his. He let out a contented hum and placed a gentle kiss on the lips of his beloved.

 _I love this teddy bear,_ he thought to himself.

Slowly he slipped out of Junior's embrace, trying very hard not to wake him. He probably had gotten in late last night from tending the bar. Heavens knew Hei deserved a good sleep. So Roman went and did his face up in its usual fabulous splendor. He slipped on his favorite white coat, grabbed his keys, wallet, and was about to leave the apartment when he realized he forgot his scroll. He searched the couch, the tables, the bathroom. Nothing. Where could it-

"Looking for this?"

Roman turned and saw Junior standing there, holding up his scroll that was decked out in a candy cane case. He had that playful smirk peeping out from beneath his mustache.

"Meeting Summer and Jimmy for breakfast," Roman said as he reached for the phone. Junior lifted it up out of his reach. "Hey Hei! I need that!"

"Gotta jump for it," Junior laughed.

 _God, I love this teddy bear,_ he thought to himself.

 _"No fair~! You're really tall!"_ Roman jumped up as high as he could, grinning as every time, Junior would lean in and kiss him. On the cheek. On the chin. On the nose.

"Almost got it~!" Junior encouraged.

"Hyah!" Roman jumped once more and managed to grab the scroll, just as their lips met. "Got it Baby Bear~."

"Yeah, you did," he muttered. "So, you're taking on this task?"

"Oh yeah," Roman said. "This is going to be so much fun."

"Just don't go overboard, okay Ro?"

"Of course, honey-bear. Now back to bed sweet cheeks. You've got the late shift again, remember?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "But tomorrow I have the whole night off. Want to curl up and watch "Love, Actually"?"

"Only if we get to watch "The Holiday" right after."

"Always."

Roman led Junior back to bed and tucked him in, giving him a soft kiss and wishing him sweet dreams.

 _I fucking love this teddy bear,_ he thought to himself.

Then he hurried down to meet with his friends.

 

* * *

 

 

Summer was about to head out the door herself when she felt a stubbly chin resting on her dark red hair. Qrow had been restless all night and needed to rest. They had gotten lucky to get a day off on Karaoke night.

"Qrow," she chided. "Today's your day off. Go back to bed."

"But I don't _wanna,_ Summer!" he whined. "I wanna watch The Polar Express with you."

She rolled her silver eyes gently at that. It was the same every year. He'd fall into a slump where he needed some distraction. And by distraction, she meant someone to pamper him. And under normal circumstances, she'd easily have her little "Mini Me" happily entertain him. But this was not one of those times. She couldn't ask someone else to do it, and today, she couldn't do it herself.

But if everything went well, Qrow wouldn't need pamper days anymore.

"I know you do," Summer sighed. "But, you promised Roman you'd get drunk tonight, remember? You need to sleep so you can drink."

"God...I hate it when you're right..."

"I know. Now back to bed."

Summer made sure he was properly dressed for bed and tucked him in before heading out. Glancing at her watch, it was clear that she was running late. Roman had texted her the night before saying to meet back at the restaurant for breakfast at 8:30. It was already 7:53.

Fixing her stockings as she waited for the elevator, Summer thought back to that Christmas morning ten years prior. She'd never seen him so distraught. Qrow was always the one making them feel better. It was strange having him so gloomy. And Summer didn't like it at all. That day she, Taiyang, and Raven focused everything on making him feel loved and cared for. He perked up by dinner, but the spark that made his eyes go aflame with joy seemed to be dwindling to dying embers since.

"Don't worry Qrow," she whispered. "I'll make sure you get your spark back."

The elevator doors swung open, Summer entered, spinning around to face the hall as the door closes. She straightened her little black dress, double checking that her boots were fully laced, and her red ribbon belt was on straight.

"Curse this bow!" Summer grumbled as she tried to fix the bow on her belt.

"Maybe I can fix that."

Summer's eyes shot up to see the elevator had opened on the third floor. There, standing before her, was Roman in his signature coat and hat.

"Help would be great," she said. "It won't stay straight."

"Neither will I," Roman shrugged as he stepped in. In three seconds flat the bow was perfectly placed on Summer's side like it was meant to be. "There. Much better."

"Thanks Ro."

"No sweat Scatter-Brain." He leaned against the wall, turning his neck to get the last few cracks out of his spine. "So, you know why I called you here, correct?"

"We're helping Qrow find love again," Summer affirmed. "This time, it's not some random person from a bar, it's his soul mate from college."

"Correct!"

"Are you sure this is the right James though? I mean, I haven't seen him since college, but he's not a face you can forget. Are you 100% sure this is THE James Ironwood?"

"Trust me Sunshine, this guy is the real deal." Roman shrugged. "If you're not too sure, you can interrogate him over bacon and eggs."

"Oh, I intend to," she mumbled.

"Good," Roman cheered as he glomped her. "I expect no less from my bestest bestie in the whole widest world~!"

"Roman!!!" she screamed with laughter. "Stop that!, You're ruining the bow!!!"

"Oops~! Sorry!"

He let Summer out of the embrace and fixed the bow, just as they reached the lobby. The two of them sprinted, hoping they haven't kept the lovesick puppy waiting too long.

 

* * *

 

 

James had already gotten them a table when they finally made it to the restaurant. Glancing at his watch, James saw it was almost 8:30. He always had a habit of showing up early. Not that it was a bad thing. It's one of the reasons he got promoted. And that promotion led to him going on company business trips for meetings. Like the very meeting that resulted in him being stuck in a lodge during a snowstorm away from Penny.

 _Okay_ , James thought, _maybe being late once in a while wouldn't be the end of the world._

"Oh my god, Roman, you were right!"

James glanced up, nearly jumping back in his seat. There, standing in front of him, was a young lady. Short, red hair, black dress.

 _Silver eyes_.

"Summer Rose?" he asked.

"Long time no see James!" she exclaimed, giving him a hug.

"Y-yeah, long time no see." He couldn't bring himself to hug her back. He was still caught off guard by how fast she moved from the entrance to the table. And so quietly too.

"Summer, you're scaring the poor thing," Roman chided playfully as he walked over to the table.

"Sorry!" she said, letting him go and taking her seat.

"It's fine," James said.

"So let's cut to the chase," Roman said as he sat. "We've got maybe 2 weeks until the storm lifts and the cleanup crew can clear the pass so we can go home. That means we have that long to make you two fall in love again-"

"Again?" James interrupted.

"And _STAY_ together in love," Roman finished.

"Oh...right..."

"Before we get planning," Summer interjected. "I want to know why you broke up with Qrow back then. You know, just so we can prevent it agian."

And there it was. The one question James did not want to answer. No, that was wrong, he thought. It wasn't that didn't want to answer, it's that he didn't exactly know why. He and Qrow were so good together. They had talked about moving into an apartment and living in downtown Atlas together. James had a great career lined up. Qrow was planning to go back to school to get his masters. Things were perfect.

_Almost too perfect._

"It's...complicated," he lied. "I don't really know why..."

Quietly, he prayed it was a convincing lie.

"Well, when you figure out why," Summer sighed, "tell me?"

"Sure," he agreed.

The waitress came over with their menus and the three of them ordered the breakfast special; Eggs Benedict with a side of bacon and hash browns.

"And can I have mine served on a hubcap?" Roman asked.

"A hubcap?" James asked. "Why on a hubcap?"

**_"Because there's no place like chrome for the hollandaise."_ **

James smacked himself on the forehead. Summer let out a cackle. The waitress rolled her eyes and took the menus away.

_I've entrusted the future of my love life to a man with puns._

"So," Roman said. "first plan of action after breakfast, I say we go to Jimbo's room and make sure it's properly decorated."

"Why do we need to go to my room?" James asked worriedly.

"Qrow's a sucker for holiday stuff," Summer explained. "If you both hit it off again and you end up in your room, a little decoration wouldn't hurt to set the mood."

"And if we end up in his room?" James asked.

"That won't happen since I'm in the same room...unless you're into that~," she teased.

"No, I'm not," James mumbled, blushing.

"Also," Roman continued. "We need to get rid of the ex-wife."

"And how do you propose we do that?" asked Summer. "She's staying in the same room, right? And there's not many rooms left in the lodge to move her."

"Or I can move to an empty room," James suggested.

"I'll talk to Oz," Roman said, ignoring James' suggestion. "I'm sure he'd be willing to move the wife."

"Why does Glynda have to move?" James groaned.

"Room 6-22 is the _lover's suite_ , that's why!"

James' face went pale. He booked it because it had the most space, and they had needed it to finish the last of the paper stills for the meeting. There was nothing on the website about it being that kind of room. _Had he really been sharing the lover's suite with Glynda the whole time without knowing it?_

"Okay, let's move Glynda," he mumbled.

"I'll talk to Oz," Roman said.

The waitress brought them their breakfast just as Roman was pulling out a small notebook from his breast pocket. James watched as Summer went to town on the bacon. He could feel the appetite he had moments before ebbing away with every second. But he managed to finish eating around the same time as his companions.

"Okay, so after breakfast, I'll call Oz and have Glynda moved. After that, we'll decorate the room. Followed by a makeover and singing lessons-"

"I don't, I mean, what?" James stammered. "Singing?"

"Ch-yeah," Roman said disgruntled. "Tonight Qrow and I are gonna be back here for Karaoke. The best way for you to get his attention is the same way he caught your eye last night. On stage."

"No. No, no, no!" James protested. "I don't sing."

"Come on Jimmy," Roman said as he paid the tab. "You want to win him back, don't you?"

"Yes, but-"

 _"Then come on James,"_ Roman sang as he stood up, _"singing can be easy~."_

"Are you seriously singing right now?"

"Come on," Summer chimed in, dragging James out of the restaurant with her and Roman. _"It's fun, it's free, and best of all it's-"_

"Incredibly cheesy." James listened as his new acquaintances slowly turned the day from normal to a musical all the way to the elevator. Despite the over the top nature of his helpers, he couldn't help but smile. This holiday jingle made him feel nostalgic. It reminded him of his college days, when he'd come back to his dorm and find a song happy bird-brain laying out dinner after finals. Back when Qrow would always grab James by the hand and lead him to the table, singing a different love song every time.

And all those emotions came flooding back in full when Roman reached the crescendo.

_" Remember who you were back then. Let those moments live again~!"_

James let out a soft sigh, finally letting himself roll with the insanity, singing in a soft, crisp voice.

_"Just sing, a Christmas Song. It's like magic, when things go wrong."_

Summer's eyes went wide, her smile growing as the elevator took them to the sixth floor.

"That's it!" she encouraged.

 _"Think of the joy you'll bring-"_ he sang louder.

"There you go!" Roman cheered.

_"If you just close your eyes~"_

"YES!" his friends bellowed.

James threw his arms open, his face beaming as he belted the last line.

_"IF YOU JUST CLOSE YOUR EYES AND SING~!"_

As Roman and Summer gave him a round of applause, the elevators flew open. James looked out into the hall, his peaceful smile fading away as he made eye contact with the attractive blonde woman in front of them. A strong rosy tint overtook his face.

"G-Glynda," James croaked. "Y-y-you're up."

"I've been awake since before you left," she said, adjusting her glasses as she looked from him to the sappy entourage with him. "You staying on the elevator for an encore?"

"I am, they aren't," Summer declared as she shoved the boys off and dragged Glynda on. "I need to talk to you alone."

"W-wait a minute-!" James tried to get back on, only for the elevator to close and descend before he can stop her.

"Relax," Roman said. "She's probably going to ask her for help. Ask her if she'd be okay moving. Speaking of which, I gotta call Oz. Where's your room?"

"Um...this way..."

James lead him to room 6-22, hoping Summer doesn't do anything to make Glynda upset. Letting Roman in, he watched him scurry to the room's phone to call this "Oz" person. James didn't catch the whole conversation, but by the sound of it the arrangement was more than manageable.

"Alright," Roman breathed. "Oz said if she's good with it, your roommate can have room 2-14 free of charge until they clear the pass."

"Alright," James said. "I'll ask her when she gets back."

"Perfect!" Roman said. "Now let's get you ready for tonight." He walked around the room, looking over every nook and cranny as if to analyze every atom for potential. "I've got access to the spare holiday decorations, so I'll call the band and have them help deck this place out."

"Okay," James sighed dejectedly.

"Hey," Roman said soothingly, "it's going to be alright. You can do this."

"Really?"

"Really, really. Now, let's get that confidence from the elevator back into you. I loved what I heard and I know he'll love it too."

 _I hope so,_ thought James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. I made James Ironwood sing a song from Elf: The Musical. I regret nothing.  
> I loved writing the Junior/Roman morning routine the most. That, and the jokes.  
> I plan on showing bits and pieces more of James and Qrow's past relationship through the fic too.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think. I'll be working on chapter 4 tonight and tomorrow, hopefully getting it up no later than either tomorrow night or sunday morning. 
> 
> Comments are love!


	4. Phase1 complete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer and Glynda talk. Qrow heads to the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoy!

_"You staying on the elevator for an encore?" Glynda asked._

_"I am, they aren't," Summer declared as she shoved the boys off and dragged Glynda on. "I need to talk to you alone."_

_"W-wait a minute-!" James tried to get back on, only for the elevator to close and descend before he can stop her._

* * *

 

 

Summer waited until the elevator got as far as the third floor down before she pressed the stop button. The elevator jolted to a halt, the main lights cut off to be replaced by the soft caramel glow of the emergency bulbs. She looked over at the other occupant, an adorable grin forming from ear to ear.

"Is there a reason why," Glynda asked, "you decided to mimic a scene from my favorite crime show, Jethro?"

"There's a good reason," Summer answered. "First, let me introduce myself." She held out her hand, covered with various silver rings. "My name is Summer Rose. I graduated Alsius Tech the same time as James."

"Glynda Goodwitch," Glynda said, taking Summer's hand in hers. "I graduated a year before him, but we're co-workers and close friends."

"Pleased to meet you!"

"Likewise."

Summer looked over the woman before her. She was rather tall, but then again, everyone was tall in comparison to herself. Glynda's blonde hair was neatly done in a low bun, and her glasses framed her grass green eyes perfectly. She was composed, intelligent, and had a firm handshake.

She also seemed like the type to have a short temper.

"So Glynda," Summer chirped. "How would you feel about moving to a different room from Jim? Just until the snow is cleared out and we can all go home?"

"Depends," Glynda replied slowly. "For what reason do you want me out of that room?"

"Roman and I are trying to help James," she explained. "He came to Roman asking for help wooing my brother-in-law. They used to be boyfriends."

"Qrow Branwen?"

"You know him?"

"I've run into him once or twice at Alsius," Glynda admitted. "He was rather strange, but he made James happy." She shook her head slightly. "I don't know why they ever split..."

"Well, James wants to rectify that," Summer told her. "And Qrow, while he won't admit it, is still in love with him. So we're working on getting them back together."

"So James is finally re-entering the dating scene?"

"Yes."

There was an awkward pause.

"Thank. God!" Glynda finally extolled.

 _That's an odd reaction,_ Summer thought.

"You're glad he's wanting to find love?" she asked.

"He's been so absorbed in his work and his daughter this past decade," Glynda sighed. "He never makes time for himself or go after things he wants. This is the first time I've heard of that he's decided to go after something because _he wanted it._ It's about time he let himself chase happiness."

"So you're really happy for him," Summer concluded.

"Ecstatic," Glynda said. "What can I do to help?"

"Make yourself scarce," Summer bluntly explained. "Qrow doesn't know you're here, and he still thinks you and James are "together". We need to make sure he doesn't get the wrong idea if he sees you and Jim in the same place. Just until we are 100% sure they're sticking like footprints and cement."

Glynda mulled it over quietly for a few minutes. Summer knew it wouldn't be easy to hide, but with a little luck, and a whole lot of planning, they could make it so Qrow never sees her.

"I'm in," Glynda said. "I just need time to clear out of the room. If I go back now, I can pack up and be ready to change rooms as soon as one is available. Though I'm not sure if any are-"

"Roman is taking care of that. I'll help plan your day so you can vacation in peace and still get access to Jimmy should work come up."

"Then Summer," Glynda smirked. "I do believe we have a compromise."

A mischievous twinkle shone on Summer's silver eyes as she let out a gentle giggle.

"That's just what I wanted to hear."

She reached over and started the elevator back up, pressing the button so she and Glynda could go back to the sixth floor and get her things together.

 _Step 1_ , Summer thought to herself.  _Convince the ex-wife to change rooms._

_Check._

* * *

 

 

"And then I got to spin it and it landed on gimel and I got the whole pot!"

"That's wonderful, Penny," James said. He was happy to hear her talk about her day. Penny had been gushing about how she helped Bart decorate the house, finish shopping, and how Bart had taught her how to play Dreidel so she could play with his nieces and nephews when they arrive with no problems.

"Father?" Penny muttered through the screen. "When are you coming home? I miss you."

"I miss you too Pudding-Pop," James said. "But the storm hasn't let up yet. It might be a little longer."

"Oh," she mumbled.

"But," James assured her, "I'll be sure to call you every single night. And I'll let you know as soon as they say it's safe to fly out." A smile broke across his face as he got an idea. "Do you want me to bring you a souvenir?"

"What's that?" Penny asked. She'd never heard that word before.

"A souvenir is a present someone you love brings you when they've gone someplace far away," he explained. "Like a postcard, or a snow globe, or a teddy-"

"Teddy?!" Penny exclaimed. "I love teddies!!!"

"Okay, okay," James chuckled. "I'll find you the best Teddy in Vale and bring it home, okay?"

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay," she yawned.

"Sounds like you need to rest sweet pea," James sighed. "Why don't you head to bed? I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay, Father. I love you."

"Love you too, Penny."

"Nighty night!"

The video call ended and James leaned back on the sofa, rubbing the stress away from his face as he debated getting dressed or not. Roman had laid out an outfit for him and it was there, staring at him from the bed, almost menacingly. They had spent the afternoon thinking of what songs James could sing on stage, and they had settled on a few classic numbers that made the most of his voice. Though in James' opinion, that didn't amount to very much.

Glynda seemed more than willing to move out of the suite, going so far as to pack everything the moment she came back through the door hours earlier. He had never seen her clear out of a place so fast. Whatever Summer did to convince her, it worked really well.

 _Maybe too well,_ James thought. It felt a little off putting his faith in a complete stranger rather than his best friend. But if this was going to work, he needed Roman and Summer's help. He couldn't afford for this to fail.

After a few more minutes of debating, James got up and went to change into the outfit laying there for him. He couldn't put this off forever.

"I just hope this works," he prayed.

 

* * *

 

 

Qrow sat alone in the bar, downing his second shot of whiskey as the karaoke was underway. Roman said he'd meet Qrow at the bar half an hour ago, and Qrow had been a good boy and waited for him before even getting the first drink.

"Where is he?" Qrow whispered.

"Waiting for someone?"

Qrow looked up to see Junior, wearing a Santa hat and shirt combo. By the look of it, he dyed his beard a soft shade of white for the night.

"Yeah," Qrow grumbled. "Your boyfriend. He said to meet him here and he hasn't shown. Is he hiding from me, Junior?"

"Dunno," Junior shrugged. "Maybe he's taking too long on the make-up again."

"That...actually sounds like something he'd do..."

"I'm sure Roman will be here soon. Another shot?"

"Nah," Qrow said. "I'm gonna wait until he gets here before I get drunk."

"Alright."

Qrow ran his fingers through his hair, sighing softly as he listened to the singers on stage. There was a couple on stage harmonizing a rendition of "Don't Go Breaking My Heart", which only added to the list of things he did not want to think about today. Summer had been dodging him all day today. Roman only sent him one text reminding him to be at the bar. The band up and walked away when he tried to say high. For some reason, no one wanted to talk to him.

"Did I do something to make everyone want avoid me?" he wondered.

Qrow was so wrapped up in his thoughts he failed to notice someone take a seat beside him.

"So," the stranger said. "What's a handsome fellow like yourself doing at a bar all alone?"

Qrow snapped back to reality when he realized the man beside him was talking directly to him. He looked over, his rusty eyes meeting with a pair of soft gold.

"Just waiting for a friend," Qrow muttered. "You?"

The stranger shrugged. "Thought I'd swing by and check out the singles. Gets boring sitting alone in a hotel room for hours on end." A playful smirk crawled across his face. "Mind if I buy you a drink?"

"Sure," Qrow sighed. "Ginger Ale?"

"Sounds refreshing." The man held out his hand in greeting. "Tyrian Callows, Shareholder of Salem Corp. Pleasure to meet you."

"Qrow Branwen, cabaret singer," he replied, shaking Tyrian's hand. "Pleased to meet you too."

Tyrian ordered their drinks while Qrow looked him over. He was about the same height as him, had a long face, golden eyes. He was dressed in a white suit with a long brown coat on over it. And his hair was black as the night, tied in a tight braid akin to a scorpion tail. It gave him an uneasy feeling. There was something off about this guy and Qrow couldn't figure it out for the life of him.

He never did like scorpions.

The drinks arrived and the two of them exchanged small talk. A painful conversation. His voice made him nauseous. How could someone be so sickeningly off putting like this?

 _Roman, where are you?_ he thought.

Whenever Tyrian looked away, Qrow would reach for his scroll and check the time. If the scorpion was ordering another drink, Qrow would send Roman and Summer the same text, asking for an escape.

"Everything okay?" Tyrian asked. "You seem nervous."

"I'm fine," Qrow mumbled. "Just pissed my friend didn't show."

"Well," Tyrian chuckled. "I'd be more than happy to spend all night with you~."

That smile. Those eyes. Just glancing at this businessman made Qrow sick. He'd been on dates with shady people before, but this was a new feeling all together.

 _Where the hell is Roman?!_ Qrow wondered.

"Oh, you're out of soda," Tyrian mused. "I'll order you another."

 _I should go back to my room,_ he thought. _This might be my only chance to run._

He was just about to slip away, promising to wring the ginger's neck the next time he saw him, when someone else took over the microphone on stage. The lights dimmed slightly, and the atmosphere of the whole room went from distressing to delightful. It had been a long time since Qrow felt this kind of aura in a room. Possibly as far back as when he was still in school. He wondered what could have caused-

_"Birds flying high, you know how I feel-"_

Qrow's breath hitched.

_"Sun in the sky, you know how I feel-"_

"Oh, I love this song," Tyrian sighed, turning to the stage. "The singer is pretty good too."

 _"Breeze drifting on by, you know how I feel-_ "

 _There is no way,_ Qrow thought.

_"It's a new dawn-"_

Qrow slowly started to turn.

_"It's a new day-"_

_There was no way he was here._

_"It's a new life-"_

Qrow could feel his heart racing.

_"For me-"_

His eyes flew open wide, red meeting blue. There, on stage, was a man with dark hair slicked back, wearing a navy blue suit, and a single white glove over his right hand. A man he knew too well.

_It can't be!_

"James?" Qrow breathed.

A smile crawled across the singer's face.

_"And I'm feeling good~."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty! Now both the lovebirds know the other is there! This'll be fun!  
> Sorry for the wait on this. I would have had it up yesterday but I was exhausted after work. I'd blink and 20 minutes would roll by.
> 
> I know "Dunstan" isn't Tyrian's last name, but until we GET a last name for him, I thought that would be the best place holder. I dunno, it flows better to me than "Tyrian Fall" does, and I was originally going to go with Fall. Dunstan is a name meaning "dark stone" which I thought was befitting since in the Vol 4 opening, he is sitting on said stones.   
> EDIT 12/4/2017: I went back and fixed Tyrian's last name to fit with canon.
> 
> Funny enough, the Tyrian scene was partly inspired by something that happened to me once before. But luckily my friend did show up.
> 
> Leave a comment and tell me what you think!


	5. Not According to Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James gets separated from Qrow. Roman gets a call. And Glynda meets a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO! Got done!!! ENJOY!!!!

_He knows it's me!_

James couldn't help smiling the whole time. Qrow saw him on stage. He recognized him. Their eyes had met. Roman's plan was working. Qrow was watching him, listening to him sing.

_"Stars when you shine, you know how I feel-"_

James never felt so alive. He could do this. He could win Qrow's heart back.

_"Scent of the pine, you know how I feel-"_

Qrow was standing now. He's probably coming to get a better look.

_"Oh freedom is mine, and I know how I feel-"_

Qrow was hurrying out of the bar.

_"It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life-"_

There's a man in a white suit following him.

_"It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life-"_

They're heading towards the exit.

_"IT'S A NEW DAWN, IT'S A NEW DAY, IT'S A NEW LIFE FOR ME~"_

Qrow glanced back at the stage once more.

_"And I'm feeling good~."_

Qrow heads out the door.

James' heart felt like it was about to shatter. Qrow was running away. He quickly put the microphone back on the stand and hurried off the stage in time for the next number to start. The lights slowly regained their normal glow as he started making his way to the exit.

"James, you never told me you could sing."

James froze in place, slowly turning to the table from which the voice had called his name. There at the table was a man in a suit as snowy as his mustache. His icy stare pieced through him as James adjusted himself, face pale from embarrassment and fear.

He hadn't expected his boss to be there.

"Mr. Schnee," James stammered. "I-I didn't realize you were here tonight."

"Please, call me Jacques," the man replied. "My wife and I were just having a lovely dinner with some friends. Why don't you join us?"

"I wouldn't want to impose-" James began, trying to find a way out of the invitation.

"I insist," Jacques said coolly. "It would be nice to hear about more of your hidden talents over a glass of Bordeaux."

The two of them locked eyes for a good minute. James wanted to tell him no. He wanted to just turn his back to this stick in the mud and chase after Qrow. But the cold stare, the uncomfortable aura, the twitch of the mustache, told him that turning away this invitation now would have horrible consequences later on down the line.

And as much as it pained him, James knew he couldn't turn this offer down.

"I suppose one round wouldn't hurt," he conceded.

"Splendid," Jacques proclaimed. "Come sit by me."

Begrudgingly, James took the empty chair beside his employer, cursing himself for having agreed to this half-baked scheme of Roman's.

* * *

 

 

Qrow hurried out of the restaurant to escape his "admirer", glancing back only briefly to look back at James on stage one more time. It took a good hour, but he managed to finally lose Tyrian by cutting through the souvenir shop in the lobby. He'd never met someone so persistent.

No, that was a lie. He _had_ met someone that persistent before. That person was cunning, charismatic, had a horrible sense of humor, and a poor taste in bowler hats.

And that same person had stood him up when Qrow could have used his help right about now.

Deciding it'd be better than chancing going back to the bar, Qrow scurried to the elevator and made his way to the third floor. As the metal box slowly ascended, he leaned back and rubbed his face to try and ease the stress away.

 _James is here_ , he thought to himself. _He's here and he was singing!_

It'd been years since Qrow had heard James even attempt a melody in any form. He'd always been so quiet and timid when it came to humming just a few notes along with the radio. And he always said he'd never sing in front of an audience. Why did he decide to sing on stage tonight?

 _And why did my Jimmy keep those amazing pipes hidden from me?_ Qrow wondered. James had an amazing voice, Qrow always knew that. But he never knew how spectacular his Jimmy sounded.

"Wait," Qrow realized. " _My_ Jimmy?"

 _My Jimmy._ He repeated those two words over and over again in his head. He let them stew and fester and boil until he couldn't deny it anymore.

"Dammit," he groaned. "I just can't give him up."

* * *

 

 

Roman had been about to leave the room when his laptop's screen lit up. There was an incoming video call and he could not ignore it. It was rare that he got to talk to his baby girl over the computer and this was a chance that might not come up again if he didn't take it now. When he answered, Neo's bright two toned eyes stared back at him.

"Hey there short stuff!" Roman exclaimed. "God you have no idea how much I miss you."

The little girl's hands flew up in view of the screen. They moved in a fluid fashion, letting him make out what she was attempting to say.

 _"I miss you too daddy,"_ she was saying. _"How's Mr. Xiong?"_

"He's doing good," Roman replied. "He's working hard, as am I."

_"Don't work too hard."_

"Don't worry, we won't. We're actually going to take tomorrow night and watch some Christmas movies together since we'll both have the night off."

 _"Speaking of which daddy, when are you coming home?"_ she signed rapidly.

"As soon as the snow clears up, my little sundae."

_"When will that be?"_

"Not for a while."

_"You're gonna miss Santa?"_

"I'm afraid so, Neo."

Neo sighed, pouting adorably as she let her eyes water.

"I know sweetie," Roman sighed. "I wanna be home for Christmas too. BUT, I promise, I'll make it up to you as soon as I walk through the door home. Okay?"

 _"That's a promise,"_ Neo signed.

"A promise between criminal masterminds," Roman affirmed.

_"Good!"_

Roman spent another hour or so talking to Neo before wishing her goodnight. When the screen dimmed he saw just how late he was for his meet up with Qrow.

"Shit!" he hissed. "I'm late!"

He quickly hurried to the door, about to go out in a huff, but there was a man standing in the doorway wearing a red button up shirt and black vest, glaring at him with piercing red anger.

 ** _"YOU!"_** the man growled.

"Qrow!" Roman screeched. "I am so sorry, really I am. I would have been there on time but Neo called and I couldn't just-"

"Forget blowing me off," Qrow sighed as he barged into the room. "I'm not mad you took time to talk to your kid. I'm mad for other reasons. I need your help, _Christmas Cupid._ And I need it **NOW.** "

 _Oh dear_ , Roman thought. _This seems urgent._ He shut the door and followed Qrow towards the sofa.

"Tell old Roman what's wrong," Roman said.

"My Ji-I mean, my ex-boyfriend," Qrow corrected. "He's here."

 _Did he almost say "My Jimmy"?_ Roman wondered.

"Which ex-boyfriend?"

"JAMES!"

 _So the plan worked,_ Roman deduced. _Well...it worked a bit._

"How do you know it was him?" he asked.

"That metal plate above his eyebrow," Qrow divulged. "The gloved hand. Those eyes. Those damned star filled eyes! It was _him,_ Roman." Qrow grabbed Roman by the shoulders, giving him a firm shake **_"It. Was. HIM!"_**

"Okay, it was him. And?"

"And what?" Qrow asked, letting him go.

"You said you needed my services," Roman reminded him, leaning back and falling onto the loveseat with his arms open. "The Christmas Cupid is here, ready and waiting."

Roman watched as Qrow paced back and forth, long legs making short work of the distance between the wall and the windows. Ringed fingers were grasping at black hair. Qrow was biting his lower lip in frustration.

And finally, after several seconds of this, he stopped.

"I need help trying to win him back."

_There it is._

"You want to win him back?" Roman checked.

"Yes."

"I thought you were over him."

"So did I!" Qrow cried. "That was before the bastard started singing on stage! He's got the voice of an angel in heat and I started thinking "My Jimmy" and remembering old times and I just...GAH!!!"

Roman bounced a little when Qrow fell back into the sofa beside him. This was a sight to behold. In years he'd known him, Roman had never seen Qrow Branwen lose his cool in such a manner. It was very entertaining to say the least. And to make it an even sweeter experience, this was all over a guy Qrow never stopped caring about.

 _Oh, how I live for this_ , he thought.

"So then," Roman said. "What do you need me to do?"

"I...I need a miracle, Roman," Qrow sighed dejectedly.

"Well," Roman muttered. "Miracles happen almost every day. _To people like you and me."_ A smirk crawled across his face, his voice switching from deadpan to melodic. _"But don't expect a miracle, unless you help make it to be..."_

Qrow's eyes went wide as Roman stood up from their seat.

"Roman, please-" Qrow began.

_"You'll hope, and I'll hurry. You'll pray, and I'll plan-"_

"Roman, I know I left it open but please-"

_"We'll do what's necessary 'cause-"_

"Roman, stop singing-"

_"Even a miracle needs a hand~!"_

Roman pulled Qrow off the loveseat and pulled him into a fast paced waltz, singing loudly while he ignored Qrow's groans of protest. Soon enough though, Qrow was smiling and harmonizing in time with him. It was part of his charm as the matchmaker of the group. He knew he could help anyone find love if they let their shell crack just a smidgen. It was a proven formula. One that always guaranteed success in his endeavor of love.

Have conversation lead to a song. Sing song and drag the people involved in the scheme along with it. If they sing, there's hope. If not, pass. It had always been proven to work for him, so Roman never questioned it.

They twirled around the room for a bit longer.

 _"You'll wish,"_ Roman sang. _"And I'll whittle."_

 _"You'll drip,"_ Qrow interrupted. _"And I'll dry!"_

Neither of them got to finish the last line. The door was flung open and a deep voice stole that honor from them.

_"Let's all try to help a little 'cause-"_

_Junior!_ Roman thought, letting go of Qrow as a smile broke across his face.

_"EVEN A MIRACLE NEEDS A HAND~!"_

Junior closed the door behind him as he tossed the Santa hat off his head and onto the floor. He let out a soft grunt when Roman ran over to him with one of his "power hugs".

"Oh you sounded lovely, darling!" Roman proclaimed.

"Well," Junior chuckled. "I do have a great coach."

"That you do."

Roman lead Junior back into the room and had him take his rightful place on the loveseat with him. Qrow sat in the chair across from the two, who were now cuddling like a pair of otters.

"Guess what, Baby Bear," Roman fussed.

"What?" Junior asked.

"Qrow asked for my help!"

"Really?"

"Yes," Qrow confirmed. "My ex is in the building and I want to get him back...think you can help me too?"

Roman looked up at him with soft puppy eyes, protruding his lower lip adorably. As much fun as it was working with Summer, it was even more exciting when Junior got in on the festivities.

"Sure," Junior agreed, running his fingers through Roman's hair. "We can get started first thing tomorrow. If that's okay."

"More than okay," both Roman and Qrow sighed in unison.

"Perfect."

The three of them talked for a few more minutes before Qrow excused himself to go back to his room. Roman stayed in his spot, curled up against Junior's left side with giant arms wrapped protectively around him. He didn't speak again until he was sure Qrow was out of earshot.

"So," Roman said. "Care to tell me what the lowdown is?"

"James did wonderfully," Junior boasted. "Problem was you being late caused Qrow to get stalked by some shady businessman. Had you made it, they'd probably be in room 6-22 under the mistletoe right now."

"I know," Roman whined. "But Neo called and I hadn't seen her talk in so long, I just couldn't pull away, you know?"

Junior smiled, placing a soft kiss on Roman's forehead. "I know. I get that way with my daughters too."

"They say hi by the way," Roman added. "They passed through the camera while going to wash up for dinner."

"I missed it?" Junior pouted.

"Yeah, but they'll call back tomorrow night at 7pm. I made Neo promise so you could see them."

"Aw, thank you, Ro," Junior whispered. By the tone, it was clear he missed his family dearly.

Roman gently moved so Junior was laying flat on his back, with Roman straddling him and gazing lovingly into his deep brown eyes.

"Baby Bear, I promise," he declared. "I'll make sure you see them via vidchat as often as possible until we can reunite with those precious angels."

"Is that a promise?"

"You know it." Roman leaned forward and placed a feathery kiss upon Junior's lips, humming softly as he pulled back. "Peppermint?"

"With just a hint of Mocha," Junior added.

_"Delicious~."_

Roman let out a soft chuckle as Junior sat up and wrapped his arms around him and lifted him off the loveseat, his eyes closing contently as he was being carried over to their king sized mattress.

 _I love this teddy bear,_ he thought.

 

* * *

 

 

Glynda was curled up in her bed, her blonde hair down, and she had open the newest novella from her favorite author. Violet's Garden made for an excellent read. Or at least it would, if her mind wasn't elsewhere.

When she had arrived at room 2-14, Summer had been told that Glynda would have a roommate. Glynda didn't really mind, but it was the nature of her roomie that she was wary of. She was going to be sharing the suite with a woman who works at the lodge as head of the Maintenance Department. But none of the staff, save for the owner and employer, has ever met the woman. It was on that person's consent that Glynda was sleeping here. On the one condition that she said nothing to the others as to who the Head of Maintenance is.

As she set her book down on the bedside table, the door opened and someone came walking in, covered from head to toe in work overalls and dirt. Her dark hair was tied back in a ponytail, with her face covered in safety goggles and a face mask. Behind the glass was a pair of ruby eyes, steadily observing Glynda.

"Hello," she greeted the woman. "I'm Glynda Goodwitch. I'm your roommate for a while."

The maintenance worker stomped into the direction of the bathroom, sighing as she removed her work gear.

"Raven Branwen," she replied. "Nice to meet you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom! More lovey Dovey Crimedads. 
> 
> And, oh my, now we know where Raven's been hiding. I smell conflict.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	6. Flying the Coop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as they were about to have a lovely breakfast, Qrow runs away to hide from his admirer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got no sleep trying to re-write this.

"And then his boss totally cock-blocked him! If things had gone right then they'd be married and moving to Vacuo or something about now!"

Summer felt frustrated. The plan had been going swimmingly up until Roman got sidetracked. They had decorated the suite, stocked the mini fridge with eggnog and the fixings, and had romantic holiday music ready and waiting on the music player. But then it all went and got upshot. James had sung his heart out, only to watch the object of his affections run out with some other man, followed by his employer having him join his party. James texted asking if Summer would be willing to talk the next morning, and by the looks of things, the poor guy was heartbroken.

Now Summer was there in James' room as she waited for him to finish getting dressed for the day, talking with Taiyang over video call on her scroll.

"You know," Taiyang sighed as he moved in and out of the screen. "If you tried going a less flashy route, it might work out far better."

"Define "less flashy", Tai," Summer said.

"Like," he explained, "maybe have him slip a note under Qrow's door and ask him to dinner or something? Maybe have the two of them "accidentally" run into each other in the hall or meet up unexpectedly for breakfast."

She thought over his advice for a moment, going over various scenarios where those ideas could work. It'd be a little tricky though, given that Qrow had no idea James already came to Roman for help. They didn't want to make it look suspicious.

But maybe...just maybe...

"I'll think about it," she finally consented after a moment of silence. "Maybe if we go the dinner route we can have some cheesy love songs they liked playing from the speakers or something."

"I think we still have Qrow's old mix tapes here at the house," Tai suggested. "Want me to find the ones he and James listened to back in the day?"

"That'd be great honey."

Taiyang moved back into view, his watery eyes gazing distantly at her through the screen.

"Still not done snowing there?"

"It's slowly easing up," Summer groaned. "Not at the rate I'd like it to though..."

"I know honey..."

Summer looked up from her scroll when she heard the bathroom door start to open. James slowly sauntered in, his right foot making a loud _ka-thump_ as he moved barefoot through the room.

"Gotta go Tai," she said. "Tell the kids when they get up I said hi."

"Will do, Summer," Taiyang agreed. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

The video call had ended. Summer put her scroll away and looked over at James. His eyes were sunken from lack of sleep, his hair was all tossed and tussled haphazardly, and his steel blue turtleneck was inside out and backwards.

"James," Summer said slowly. "Your shirt tag is under your nose."

Through his sleepy gaze James looked down and saw the tag, turning quickly on his heel to hurry back to the restroom and fix it. When he came back, he was running his fingers through his hair, mumbling incoherently.

"So," Summer began, "care to tell me what happened?"

He sat himself in the chair across from her, looking at her with a forlorn expression. It was very reminiscent, Summer realized, of the same look Qrow had when he had returned home that Christmas morning.

 _These two truly are two peas in a pod,_ she thought.

"I think," James said quietly, "Qrow's already moved on..."

"That's the biggest load of bull I've ever heard," Summer said bluntly. "What makes you say that?"

"I saw him leave the bar with some guy," James sighed. "They were sitting with each other when I got on stage and as I was finishing the song they both got up and left."

_So that was why he thought that._

"Qrow wasn't going to sleep with him, James," she assured him. "The guy was a creep and couldn't take no for an answer."

"Really?" he asked.

"Really. You don't have to worry about him falling for another man."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah. Qrow came in last night after running away. That freak followed him up until they got to the shop. He lost the guy in the toy section luckily."

James let out a sigh of relief, leaning back and pinching the bridge of nose as he tried to suppress the obvious headache he had acquired the night before. Summer knew what it was like worrying about possible romantic competition. Back in the day, it was a major fear of hers. She empathized with James' fear.

"I just," James stammered. "I just don't want to make the same mistake again, you know?"

"I know, Jimbo," Summer said. "Why don't we try something simpler?"

"Simpler?"

"Yeah. Just give me a moment."

Summer pulled out her scroll again and sent Roman a quick message. If she was right, he'd be down having crepes with Junior and Qrow right about now. If they hurried, James could claim he was on his way down for breakfast. There was a beep, and a message appeared on her screen.

_"Qrow's on the way down. Waiting for elevator. I'll try to stall if you want to take the stairs."_

"How do crepes sound?" Summer asked.

"Not hungry," James mumbled.

"I said," Summer repeated slowly. "How. Do. Crepes. Sound?"

* * *

 

 

Qrow was walking with Roman and Junior silently that morning. After the shock of last night, he didn't want to bother with too much small talk. He had enough of that from Tyrian.

"I'm thinking of getting the crepe suzette myself," Roman yawned. "It is the best after all. What about you, Baby Bear?"

"Blueberry," Junior replied. "Blueberry is the best flavor for crepes."

"You're both idiots," Qrow groaned. "We all know choco-chips are the best and I'll fight all of you to prove it."

"Oh yeah?" Roman asked. "You and what army?"

"The Army of the Tiny Tots, that's who."

This got a chuckle from them, which pleased Qrow greatly. It was nice to spend a moment with his friends without the sinking feeling of dread-

That slowly made its way back into the pit of Qrow's stomach when he looked up at the entrance of the restaurant to see a long scorpion braid swishing in their direction.

"Ah, there you are!" Tyrian exclaimed. "I've been hoping to run into you again."

"Shit."

In one swift spin, before Roman and Junior could ask what was going on, Qrow hurried away in the direction of the elevators again. Tyrian hurried after him as he turned a corner, hoping to find an escape route.

_Bad day, bad day, bad day!_

 

* * *

 

 

James' brain was nothing but mush. The useless conversations he had with Jacques Schnee the night before had practically turned his consciousness into putty. Out of all the moments he had to run into him outside of work meetings, it was when he was pursuing his own happiness.

 _Talk about bad Karma,_ James thought to himself.

Seeing as Summer wouldn't let him worm his way out of breakfast, he had followed her down the stairs on their way to meet Roman and Junior. He was rather surprised at how fast she was able to move down the steps. It was almost unnaturally so. He was having trouble keeping up.

"Why are you," he wheezed, "in such a rush to get to breakfast?"

"Roman drinks all the syrup," she cried. "That's why!"

That wasn't a total lie. When they had breakfast the day before Roman had covered nearly everything in the sickeningly sweet maple concoction. Maybe Summer was trying to keep him from getting a toothache. Though that seemed unlikely. Roman was just as sickeningly sweet as the syrup.

Summer stopped at the bottom of the stairs when her scroll started ringing. James listened as she answered. Above them the lights were beginning to flicker.

"Right. Got it. I'll head back up to my floor. Have Junior guard the elevator. And let the staff know about this. I'll try to find and hide him."

"Everything okay?" he asked nervously.

"The businessman from last night," she explained. "He's chasing Qrow and now Qrow's running through the lodge trying to hide from him."

_Qrow's in trouble?_

"What can I do to help?"

"Keep an eye out for him," she said. "If you see him, help him hide." Her teeth were clenched tightly. "I hate unruly guests."

* * *

 

 

Qrow had circled around every section of the lodge at least twice trying to avoid his last date. His hair was now an ungodly mess resembling something along the lines of a mangy cat, and his favorite grey shirt had gained a pretty decent tear when it had gotten stuck on a cupboard door in the kitchens.

 _Why is he so damn interested in me?_ Qrow wondered. _I am nowhere near worth stalking!_

Okay, _that_ was a lie, he realized. Maybe he was someone worth stalking, if someone took the time to analyze his bank account. He and the band made quite a bit on merchandise and concerts before STRQ Madness hung up their costumes. Perhaps this guy worked in accounting or something and figured Qrow was loaded. Salem Corp. did in own quite a few bank chains around the country, so maybe this Tyrian guy knew a thing or two he shouldn't. Maybe he was a crazy fanboy.

Qrow retracted that thought when said stalker appeared in front of him as he left the gift shop.

 _No,_ he realized. _This guy is just evil._

"Why are you running away, Qrow? I just want to talk."

"Shit!"

Qrow bolted away faster than his legs could move. He made it to the elevator and closed the doors, pressing the buttons for the fourth, sixth, and ninth floor. He leaned forward with his hands on his knees, trying hard to catch his breath.

"Next time," he gasped to himself, "Roman and I make plans to get drunk...We're staying home..."

Qrow skipped the fourth floor. As much as he wanted to go back to his room right now, he didn't want to risk Tyrian finding where he was sleeping. Not without knowing just how far this guy might go to be alone with him for more than ten seconds. Not only would Qrow be at risk, but so would Summer. And if anything happened to her, Taiyang would have his head on a pike.

_No, can't risk it._

Qrow decided to get off on the sixth floor. He was planning to hide in the maintenance closet, wait until he was sure Tyrian had given up, and then make his way back to 4-04. That's when something caught his eye. One of the rooms three doors down from the elevator was slightly opened. By the look of it, whoever was occupying it had forgotten to lock up properly.

_Jackpot._

 He scurried into the room and closed the door.

* * *

 

 

Roman regrouped with the others after about another two hours of searching. The whole staff was on watch for Qrow, on strict orders to aid the damsel in distress the moment they see him. Tyrian had given up for the time being and had slinked away to his room on the fifth floor shortly after running into Junior. Summer had followed behind him quietly in order to make sure they knew which room he was staying in. Security had him on watch.

"Any luck finding him?" Roman asked.

"No," Junior sighed. "He's hidden pretty good."

"Maybe he's in one of the employees only sections?" James suggested.

"I've texted him twenty times already," Summer said. "I'm getting worried. He's never hidden from someone this long."

"I'm sure he'll turn up," Roman assured them. By the sound of it though, he was also trying to convince himself.

"What do we do now?" James asked.

"For now," Roman sighed, "go about our day. I'll swing by the boss's office and see if I can get him to message Qrow. He never ignores a text from Ozpin. And in the meantime, if you see Qrow, don't let him out of your sight."

"I'll head back to my room to start," Summer decided. "If I'm lucky, he'll be there. If not, I'll keep looking around."

"I guess I'll head back to my room for now then too," James said.

"Why don't we all meet up later?" Junior suggested. "Let's all meet up in one room and just have a quiet night in? By the time we meet up, Qrow will probably be back in his room. If he hasn't turned up, we can skip the night in and start the search again from the meet up."

Roman gave him a thankful smile. As much as Junior was looking forward to a night in alone with Roman, they both knew making sure Qrow was safe and sound surrounded by friends was more important at the moment. Junior was always putting others needs before his own.

 _I don't deserve this teddy bear,_ Roman thought.

"I think a night in sounds perfect," Summer said. "I'll make sure to bring Qrow once I find him."

Roman held back a chuckle. Once Summer put her mind to something, she didn't give up. So if she said she was going to find him, she would.

"Let's' have meet up in my room," James suggested. "It's got the most space, and the biggest television. We can marathon holiday movies until dawn. And room service is on me."

"You don't have to-" Roman started.

"I want to," James said. "After a day like this, I think we all deserve a break. Qrow especially."

"I agree," said Summer. "And I think it'd be for the best."

"Alright," Roman agreed.

The four of them parted ways, agreeing to meet up at room 6-22 at 8:00pm. Roman and Junior made their way to the elevator and pressed the button to go to the tenth and final floor. They still had to let Ozpin know what had happened, and if they were going to do that, it had to be in person.

The doors closed and the box slowly rose upwards. Roman felt a pair of arms wrap around his shoulders and instinctively his hands made their way up so he could hold those arms in place.

"It's not your fault, Roman," Junior muttered softly. "No one had any idea a guy like that would show up and take an interest in Qrow like that."

"But I should have been there," Roman grumbled. "If I was, that Tyrian creep probably wouldn't be chasing Birdo..."

"Sometimes bad things happen Ro," Junior said. "But we can't let ourselves play the blame game. Not when someone is counting on us to have his back."

"...You're right," Roman sighed. "Can't go around with that mindset while there's still a possible threat." He looked upwards so his green gaze could meet Junior's. "Why do you always know just what to say at times like these?"

"I'm a bartender," Junior shrugged. "I'm expected to give wisdom to people while on the clock. I blame Hollywood."

Roman let out a soft chuckle. _Things were going to be okay._

At least they would be, once Qrow comes out of hiding.

 

* * *

 

 

James made his way back to his room, shoulders hunched forward, hoping Qrow was alright. It made his blood run cold just thinking about him possibly being on the run for any kind of reason. Qrow didn't deserve that. No one did.

James entered the room quietly, his mind wandering slightly until he was snapped back to reality by something. There was something off about the room. No, not something. Some _things_ were off.

When he had left the room he had left the curtains open, the multi-colored lights Roman had decorated the room with were off and the main light was off. This time the curtains were closed, the Christmas lights were on instead of the main one, and the room was bathed in a soft prismatic glow. The television had been turned off when he left, but now there was a movie playing. The lead actor was talking in a strange voice, a napkin covering his face being held in place by a pair of glasses. The sofa had been cleared of everything but the cushions, but there was a ripped grey button up shirt on the back of it, draped like a blanket.

But the strangest thing of all, out of all the changes to the room since he left, was the person asleep in his king sized bed. A pair of black shoes were there by the nightstand.

James pulled out his scroll, getting ready to call Summer and tell her about the intruder, until he realized who it was. Black hair, pointed chin, a soft hum to his snoring. Things James never thought would be in his bed again.

 _It's him,_ he thought.

"Qrow..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this was better written by a LARGE margin last night. But my computer was being a meanie-bo-beanie so I had to re-write it.  
> Things are slowly coming together in my strange little mind.  
> Comments are love!


	7. Sweet Old Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow falls asleep in room 6-22. What will he dream of in his Déjà vu?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do me a big favor. When reading the flashback, listen to this because I think it really brings the scene together.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s_1bTXEUwXA

When Qrow had closed the door to his hiding place, he took a look through the eyelet to make sure he wasn't being followed. When he felt it was safe enough, he slowly backed away from the now locked door, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. He had made it. He had escaped.

"Thank goodness," he whispered.

Deciding it'd be better to wait, Qrow moved toward the bed and had a seat, kicking off his shoes and placing them near the nightstand. From his perch he observed the room. There were a pair of suitcases over near the window, so this room was clearly occupied. Hopefully whoever was staying there would understand why he was intruding.

The room was also very well decorated, much like the restaurant. there was tinsel aplenty along the edge of the furniture. Lights circled the entire ceiling. Under the television was a pair of stockings, one red and one blue. An odd choice, but it seemed oddly fitting. There was a Christmas tree standing just a few inches shorter than himself in the corner, covered in silver and red ornaments. Only instead of an angel or a star on top, there was a little black bird with a red scarf perched proudly, wings out wide as if about to take flight.

"This is a nice room," he commented. There was no one there to listen, but it felt nice hearing a voice that wasn't so...off.

As tempting as it would be to get up and inspect everything in the room, Qrow decided it would be better not to go through this person's private effects. Though he had to admit, he was in dire need of a shower after all that running. He got up and made his way to the restroom, making note to make arrangements to pay whoever it was that was actually staying in the room for letting him use it without permission.

He quickly washed up, drying himself off before slipping his clothes back on, sans the shirt. The tear he had acquired was rather large, and trying to sew it back together would just make it look sloppy.

"Damn," he groaned. "This was my favorite shirt too..."

Qrow lay the top on the back of the loveseat before going and turning off the light and switching on the strings of Christmas lights. He picked up the TV remote, headed back over to the bed, and with a satisfying _"ah"_ , plopped himself on top of the comforter with his head resting on the pillows. Room 6-22 was well known among the employees for having the comfiest bed, but Qrow never got a chance to actually lay in it before.

And now that he had, he never wanted to get up.

So Qrow chose not to, and turned on the TV so he could keep himself out of trouble until the guest of 6-22 could return. Flipping through the stations for a while, he stopped when he saw they were playing "Home Alone". He set the remote on the nightstand and watched as the zany traps made quick work of the Wet Bandits. As he lay there, Qrow couldn't help but feel nostalgic. Laying on a bed half naked, swimming in the glow of light on foil garlands, a cheesy holiday film on the TV.

 _This had happened before, hadn't it?_ he asked himself. _I've seen decorations like this once before..._

He let his mind drift, humming along to the theme music as his rusty eyes slid shut. This was the worst case of déjà vu he'd ever had. He took a deep breath as he finally managed to melt into the bed. It was then that the smell of cinnamon spice mulled line filled his senses that the feeling finally became clear.

_Wait...I have seen this all before...A long time ago..._

 

* * *

 

 

Qrow was curled up in the full sized bed, snuggled on top of the covers, his scrawny, gangly limbs hugging a large body pillow when the smell of cinnamon and wine filled his nose. Slowly he opened his eyes as the light of the outside world was slowly fading to dark. No, it wasn't just the world. Someone was drawing the curtains closed. There was the sound of shuffling as he sat up slowly. Before him was a tall silhouette of a man walking over to the corner where there was the outline of a new object.

It was then he realized the lights were out.

"Jimmy?" Qrow called groggily.

"I'm here," the silhouette replied softly.

"What are you doing? And why is the room so dark?"

"I want to show you something."

"What is it?"

"Close your eyes again."

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Okay."

Qrow closed his eyes, sighing with a hint of playful annoyance. For good measure, he cover his face in his hands. There was a light click, and the bed gained weight. Qrow's meek frame bounced slightly from the shift.

"Okay," James whispered. "You can open them now."

Qrow slowly lowered his hands and his eyes fluttered open.

The room had been decorated while he was sleeping. There was silver and golden tinsel curled all around the coffee table and lining the edge of the walls where they met the ceiling. There was a tree about five feet call in place of the coat rack that had always been there, and on it were ornaments of rubies and sapphires. There were a pair of stockings pinned to the wall under the old flat-screen; a red one for him and blue one for James.

"Oh James," Qrow breathed. "It's amazing..."

"You like it?" James asked.

"I love it!" Qrow hopped out of the bed to get a better look at it, only for the smile to fade for a moment.

"Something wrong?" James asked.

"This," Qrow replied, pointing to the tree. At the very top was a single bird, a little crow with a lovely red scarf. A few branches down was a little nutcracker robot toy in a blue and white uniform. He took the nutcracker and moved it so it shared the bough of the plastic pine.

"Why did you-" James started.

"The soldier and the crow should be together," Qrow muttered quietly. "It only makes sense that they share the top, right?"

A harsh blush crawled its way across his face, moving down and covering his neck as far as the base. He couldn't believe he had said that. James probably thought he sounded stupid. Slowly he turned around, only to jump back a little when he saw James had come over to him. He had to crane his neck back so he could look at him.

 _God,_ Qrow thought. _Why do I have to be such a miniscule dweeb?_

James' right hand came up to gently caress Qrow's cheek. His blue eyes were hooded, a soft smile warmed its way across his face, and he gently leaned forward to kiss him. Qrow's eyes fluttered closed as his arms wrapped around James' immense frame, deepening the kiss oh so slightly.

"You're right," James whispered when they pulled back to breath. "The crow and the soldier should be together."

 

* * *

 

 

Qrow slowly awoke back in present day, feeling sore all over and like he'd been crying. Slowly he sat up, blinking rapidly so he could readjust to the light. He looked around and saw the Christmas room had been replaced by a normal suite, the giant bed now a pair of twins, and the Christmas tree was replaced by a silver eyed imp.

"Summer?" he stammered groggily.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty," she greeted. "Come on, get dressed. I got your clothes laid out."

"My clothes?"

"Yes."

"Wait," he slowly stood up, looking around. "How did I-"

"Get back to the room?"

"Yeah."

"The occupant of room 6-22 found you asleep and called me," she explained. "He said Mr. Napkin-Head was on the TV when he walked in and you were there. I took your shoes and he carried you back here. Very understanding man." A smile crept across her face. "So understanding in fact, that he invited you and me back to his suite for dinner."

"Dinner?" Qrow asked. "With the man whose room I broke into?"

"After today's little runaround I think a night in would be best," Summer sighed. "Besides, I thought you might want to celebrate."

"Celebrate what?"

"The stalker is under "house arrest" by Ozpin's order for harassing you," she said. "You're free!"

And just like that, Qrow fell back onto the bed, arm flung across his face and a huge "hooo!" escaping his lungs. He didn't have to worry about being chased by that scorpion again. And that was enough to make Qrow want to party.

"Just gonna be us?" he asked.

"Oddly enough, no," Summer divulged. "Oz is coming. And he said dinner's on him. Roman and Junior will be there too."

"Great," Qrow sighed. "I'll get ready in a bit."

"Alright. I'll go on ahead then. Semi-casual. Meet us at room 6-22?"

"Will do."

Once Summer left the room, Qrow hurried over to the closet and pulled out his suitcase. He pulled out a red shirt and a forest green blazer. It was a little gaudy for most days, but since it was close to the holidays, no one minded. Though he wasn't going to wear it. Summer already picked out his clothes. So he tossed them aside as he continued digging around his suitcase, searching until he found it, laying at the bottom wrapped up in an old black sock.

Smiling up at him from the palm of his hand was the little robotic nutcracker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY?! LE'GASP THIS IS UNHEARD OF FROM ME!
> 
> Okay, so this one was maybe REALLY short in comparison to the last three chapters but this one needed to be. I'll go back to longer chapters soon enough. 
> 
> Next up, Christmas dinner!!!
> 
> Comment down below and let me know what you think!


	8. Of Soldiers and Crows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James returns Qrow to his room. Ozpin and Roman chat.  
> James tells Roman about the crow on the tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3000 words baby!!!

James couldn't believe it.

_How on earth could this have happened?_

_How did Qrow get into my room?_

He stared at the man sleeping before him, taking in the sight with his eyes. He couldn't help it. It wasn't every day the man of your dreams shows up in your bed.

Qrow's certainly gotten taller, he realized. He didn't really notice it back at their last meeting, but Qrow was only a few inches shorter than James now, not the nearly full two feet from when they were undergrads. And he was hardly lanky. He was lean, but still had plenty of muscle. There were a few scars James had never seen before peppering Qrow's torso, probably from a bar fight or two. He had an interesting tattoo on his chest, something James couldn't quite place. It looked like something like a winged shape, and in the empty space there was a gear.

James backed away from the bed and went over to the window, pulling out his scroll to send Summer a text.

_"Qrow's in my room. Can you come and get him?"_

James peeked through the curtain just as he got the reply. The wind seemed to be picking up.

_"I'll be there in a bit. Though I can't really carry him-S."_

He sighed, putting the scroll back in his pocket. He figured this might happen. There was no way Summer could carry Qrow down two floors. Junior and Roman were off to talk to that Ozpin man they keep mentioning. Neither of them could come carry Qrow back to 4-04.

Which meant James would have to do it.

Just as he was trying to decide what to do, he heard a shuffle. James slowly turned, hoping Qrow wouldn't be awake.

Qrow was still sleeping. He had turned on his right side and had pulled one of the pillows close in a crushing embrace. James had seen that pose many times oh so long ago. It only happened when Qrow felt the safest.

_And back then, it usually only happened when I was in the room._

James could feel his heart aching. It was becoming impossible to resist the urge to curl up beside him, like old times. He wanted to pull Qrow close, bring the covers over their shoulders, kiss him on the nose and tell him how much he still cares. He wanted to have meaningless conversations about food and movies and how annoying the workload of the day was.

_I want to spend my whole life laying in bed with Qrow in my arms._

He didn't notice he was slowly walking over towards him. James was lost in his emotions. Memories of waking up to Qrow singing in the shower. The days when he'd bring take out so James wouldn't have to worry about dinner after finals. Finding a new book in the store so James could read while Qrow was curled in his lap to listen. He wanted it. He needed it.

_I have to tell him the truth._

He was only three steps from the bed when Summer texted him to say she was there. James froze in fear, hoping the sleeping prince would not wake up from the notification. Qrow didn't stir, thank goodness, and James made his way over to the door to let her in.

"You okay, James?" she asked softly. "You're kind of impersonating a tomato."

James lightly rubbed his face, trying to push back the thought of what he almost did to the furthest parts of his mind.

"I'm fine," he muttered. "Let's get Qrow back to your room before he wakes up."

"Gotcha."

Summer hurried over and picked up the shoes while James, hesitantly, went over and slipped the pillow out of Qrow's grasp. He put his right arm under the leaner man's legs, his left arm under Qrow's back, and gingerly lifted him up. Qrow's head came to rest on James' shoulder, and it was all he could do not to lean down and kiss him.

 _I was such a fool,_ James thought.

* * *

 

 

Roman stood there in the office on the tenth floor. Ozpin's office. A place very few ended up going into and, Roman now realized, there was a good reason for that.

It was dimly lit, just bright enough to where someone could read and write at a comfortable level. The walls were black, with an emerald trim and detailing etched along the edges. The desk and table looked rather eerie. And the overall feel of the room made it seem like the entire area had been dipped in an ethereal wisdom.

 _In short,_ Roman mused, _I'm an idiot that doesn't belong here._

Junior had been asked to wait outside, so Roman ended up standing there, bouncing on his tiptoes trying to find the right words to say. His phone starting ringing to the tune of "Jingle Bell Rock", startling him and causing him to nearly fall on his ass. He opened the message, which was from Summer.

_"Qrow is back in our room safe and sound. I'll let the staff know. Tell Oz please."_

He let out a sigh of relief, his hand reaching up to tilt his hat over his eye.

But the hat wasn't there.

"I take it that was good news?"

Roman stiffened, slowly turning to what appeared to be a closet door. There was a man walking out of it wearing a black suit and green scarf, carrying a plate of chocolate chip cookies as well as a mug of what appeared to be hot cocoa.

He also had a very familiar bowler hat placed atop his snowy locks.

"Very," Roman managed to stutter. "Qrow's back in his room. The search is over."

"That's good," the cookie man said. "Have a seat Roman. And help yourself to the cookies."

"Tha-Thank you sir," he replied. "But...may I have my hat back first?"

"Hat?"

"Yes sir, it's the one on your head."

The person removed the hat from his head and handed it back to him. Roman placed it squarely on his. He didn't know why, but he felt absolutely naked without his hat in its rightful place.

"So tell me," the man said slowly, "what is it that happened that caused such a ruckus in my lodge?"

 _And there it is,_ thought Roman.

"And you know," Ozpin continued, "as much as I don't mind doing it, it does look bad having to quarantine a guest until the storm passes."

"Hey, that creepazoid was chasing him!"

"And he will be dealt with by the fullest extent of the law. What I need to know though, is what your part to play in this strange event was."

"I'm...kind of trying to set two people up..." he explained. "Two people who are madly in love and are completely...what's the word..."

"Inexperienced?" the man offered.

"Try emotionally constipated," Roman groaned.

"That bad?"

"They've been in love for over 20 years, Oz," Roman sighed. "Everything for Plan A was going swimmingly and then...well, Plan A died by my hand, but in my defense, I can't ignore a call from my baby."

"And I'm sure the lovebirds wouldn't want you to. But what do you plan to do for romance Plan B?"

"I don't know at the moment."

"The Christmas Cupid without a Plan B? That's scary."

"Oz, please-"

"I'm sorry. Just trying to lighten the mood." A knowing smile crawled across the bespectacled face. "So how do you plan on distributing this "emotional laxative" as it were."

"God, Ozpin, honestly!"

"You said it was constipation," Ozpin said innocently.

"I know, I know," Roman moaned. "Honestly, I have no idea how to fix this. It'd be easier if I just locked them in a room together and-" He stopped, pinched his chin, and leaned forward, lost in thought.

"I take it you have a plan?"

 _"Oh yeah~,_ " Roman snickered. "A really good one at that. Plan B is a go. Tonight."

"Well then," Ozpin hummed. "I'll need to join you. I think I'd like to see what you have in store."

Roman's eyes widened. Ozpin was joining them? He never, ever, left his office suite! Not if it can be avoided at least. What about this made Ozpin so eager to leave his hiding hole?

"You're sure you want to join us?" Roman checked.

"Of course," Ozpin confirmed. "I'll take care of everything...provided you agree to my little wager..."

"A wager?"

"Your plan, if I'm correct, is to get the lovebirds alone in the room together?"

"Yes."

"Then I think you'll like what I have in mind."

 

* * *

 

 

James was pacing back and forth in his room when Roman came by. He had just gotten off a call from Penny, who was having a lot of fun at Oobleck's Hanukah party. And while seeing her smiling face usually calmed his nerves, he couldn't seem to shake the blotched rosiness that had made itself at home on his cheeks. He needed someone to talk to. He tried calling Glynda, but she wasn't answering. Summer was busy looking after Qrow, and the only other person besides Roman on James' scroll was that of his boss' secretary and nanny, a jovial man by the name of Klein who was back in Atlas caring for Jacques' children.

Roman had knocked on the door and James let him in. By the looks of it, the shorter man seemed in good spirits, despite the excitement from earlier that morning.  
Roman strolled over to the sofa while James took a seat at the chair. James took a deep breath to steady himself before saying, very bluntly-

"Help me, Roman. _Please."_

"Way ahead of you Jim-Dear," Roman said. "Got a whole scenario planned out. I can't tell you everything though, because it's a little important that you're as natural as possible. That okay?"

"Sure," James sighed. "Anything."

"Alrighty then. Just leave it to me." A playful smirk scrawled across his face. "In the meantime, tell me what's got your servos in a fix."

James leaned back and grumbled. His hands stretched his face, trying to ease all the emotional distress from every pore.

"I found him," James said. "He was in my bed, _half naked,_ and I just...I really, and I mean _really_ , wanted to lay beside him and pull him into my arms. I almost woke him up and I just..."

"You _almost_ woke him?"

"Summer knocked on the door before I could even put a hand on him to shake him awake." _Thank God,_ he added mentally.

"So you're in too deep," Roman sighed.

"I'm drowning!" James exclaimed, standing up and starting to pace. "I haven't had my heart flutter like that since I was at Alsius! I just-" He grabbed his hair, tugging at it hard. "I need to know...I need to know how he really feels...I need to tell him how I feel but...I can't-"

"Easy James, easy."

James followed Roman's lead and sat back down, taking a deep breath and trying to get his mind to focus. He felt this way before too. He was just like this when he first met Qrow. He met, he fell, and he panicked. _Oh Lord, how he panicked._

"Roman," he croaked. "What if he doesn't feel the same?"

"What if he _does?_ "

James looked at his bowler hat love expert, perplexed.

"Roman...What aren't you telling me?"

Roman looked at his lap for a moment, then to the ceiling, then to James. James watched the movements, wondering what was going on in the ginger's brain.

"He hasn't said anything," Roman said. "About how he feels, I mean. But he did tell me how you knew each other. And by the sound of it...he might still be interested..."

_There's still hope?_

"Really?"

"Really, really," Roman assured. "But...if this is gonna work, you gotta try and stay calm. And you have to trust me. Okay?"

Silence filled the room. It was hard to bring himself to say it, but if anything was going to go right, he had to put his full trust in Roman.

"I trust you," James sighed.

"Okay. Now, why don't we go through your clothes and pick something to wear?"

"Sure."

The two of them spent a good hour selecting something nice to wear, with James and Roman bickering about whether or not to go with button up or turtleneck. Turtleneck had won.  
James quickly got dressed and returned, looking rather spiffy. He didn't like to toot his own horn, but he had to admit, he looked fine as hell. Roman _knew_ how to put an outfit together.

"You look wonderful!" Roman proclaimed. "Just like the room!"

"Wonderful, yes," James said with a smile. "Not quite perfect though."

"You know, I do recall you saying the room wasn't perfect when we finished decorating." Roman wandered over to the phone to call room service for dinner. "You never said why though."

"I-it's stupid," James stammered. "Stupid and cheesy."

"Jimbo, you're looking at the **_Queen_ of Stupid and Cheesy**. How much higher of a rank do I need to achieve to unlock this emotional back-story?"

James let out a soft chuckle. "Fine, I'll tell you."

"One moment! Gotta order dinner. I want to be 100% focused."

"Okay."

James wandered over to the tree, removing the bird from the very top, holding it gently in his left hand. He could remember it like it was yesterday. He couldn't forget it even if he tried.

Once Roman was done ordering dinner the two of them reconvened at the sofa. James handed Roman the bird so he could get a better look at it.

"Remember when I said to put this on the top of the tree?" James asked.

"Yes, I do," Roman said. "I figured there was a story there."

"Well there is. It was back during my first year at Alsius. Qrow and I had met earlier that year and started dating. We'd been together almost a year and it was our first Christmas as a couple. One day, about a week after Thanksgiving, Qrow and I went shopping..."

 

* * *

 

 

"And then I said, "Now THAT'S a katana!" and Taiyang lost it!"

James let out a warm laugh as he walked down the street. He and Qrow had just gone out to lunch, and now they were exploring the shopping district in search of free samples and deals. James didn't mind being dragged all over. It made him happy to see his little Qrow smiling and enjoying everything.

 _It also gives me a chance to find the perfect Christmas gift,_ he thought.

"James, over here!"

James followed a step behind him as Qrow scampered over to a display window for the local stationary outlet. In the window was a grand tree, covered in one of a kind ornaments from all around the world. James hardly looked at it. His gaze was preoccupied by the precious goober he loved.

"James, look! That one kind of looks like you!"

Snapping back to reality, James turned from Qrow to the display, following Qrow's finger until his eyes came to rest on a little robotic nutcracker toy. It had black hair that was neatly brushed back under its hat, beautiful cobalt eyes, a few plates of metal on one side of its face, and the coat was a lovely white with blue accents, which looked a lot like James' favorite winter coat. It was a bit uncanny.

"Are you saying I'm a robot?" James teased.

"No you dummy! I'm saying it looks like you!" Qrow gave him a pouting lip. "A strong, smart, dependable man..."

James couldn't help but blush. Why does he have to be so adorable? he thought. James let his eyes wander around the tree for a moment before pointing to an ornament not far from the nutcracker. A little crow with a bright red scarf in flight.

"That one looks a bit like you," he said. "Vibrant and carefree. Like you can do anything or go anywhere..."

"You mean the bird?" Qrow asked.

"Yeah..."

James glanced down to see if Qrow thought he was being silly, but the shorter man's red eyes were locked on the bird in awe. A soft wave of pink had placed itself upon his cheekbones.

"I'm getting them," Qrow whispered.

"Pardon-?"

James saw Qrow bolt into the store, red scarf waving like a battle flag behind him. He tried to follow, but by the time he was about to enter the door, Qrow came out with the ornaments in hand.

"Got them!" he proclaimed. "Now we'll have ornaments for our rooms!"

Qrow stood there in front of him, his stance so proud and his eyes wide, like he had just conquered an entire country despite being only 5 feet tall. It was strong. It was empowering.

_It was too fucking adorable._

And then James started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Qrow asked nervously.

"Nothing," James assured him. "You're just too cute for your own good."

He took Qrow's free hand in his and the two of them continued on their way.

 

* * *

 

 

"About a week later," James finished, "I brought out all the decorations and did up my room so it looked something like this while he was sleeping. Though not nearly as amazing as your decorations Roman."

"And then what?!" Roman begged.

"Then, after I closed the curtains, Qrow started waking up from his nap and I made him close his eyes. When he opened them again, he saw the perfect holiday dorm room. Well...almost perfect. I put the soldier several places below the crow, so then he got up, went over, and put the soldier near the top. He said they should be together, so they should share the top."

Roman was starting to tear up, James looked at the crow, now back in his hands, and then stood up to put it back on its perch.

"That," Roman said through sniffles, "was probably one of the most romantic things I ever heard." Then the smile that had donned his face melted to curiosity. "What ever happened to the soldier?"

"I don't know," James said sadly. "I think it go lost some time ago. I don't remember what happened to it."

"Maybe Qrow has it," Roman said. "You could ask him."

James thought about it for a moment, glancing between Roman and the crow.

"You know what?" James said. "I think I will..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another flashback? Oh boy, I really need to invest in a college fanfic for these two. Maybe I'll work on that over the new year.
> 
> I FINALLY cracked the 3k milestone on a chapter. YAY ME! 
> 
> I'll work on Chapter 9. Hopefully it'll be up by tomorrow morning.
> 
> Leave a comment and let me know what you think!


	9. Dinner is Served

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone prepares for dinner in their own special way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time, I will not go to bed in the middle of being in the writing zone.

Glynda had been on the outs of things before. It wouldn't have been the first time. She often was the one having to play roles in the shadows to keep things moving smoothly. That's just how she was. She knew how to work the fields.

 _That's why they pay me the big bucks,_ she'd always tell herself.

Though being in the shadows of things may seem lonely, she didn't mind. Glynda had her best friend. James was there for her, and she was there for him. If she had any interest in men at all they might have stayed married. James was a dependable man. He listened. He would ask you if you needed anything. He was smart and had a good sense of humor. He was kind. And modest.

Which is exactly why she wanted him to settle down and find love. The moment it was safe to do so, she and James divorced. She couldn't keep him bound in a marriage where neither of them were happy. Glynda took care of all the paperwork, since she was the reason they had gotten married in the first place. Once they were separated, she helped him track down the apartment of an old friend of his. James had been hoping to stay with him until he found an apartment of his own.

But that friend had moved out. There was no trace of him in the old apartment complex they were so sure he'd been living in.

So Glynda helped James find a cheap house in the suburbs just a twenty minutes drive from the city. About three years later, one of his co-workers was terminally ill and had asked James to adopt his daughter so she wouldn't be alone in the world. Glynda was put down as a reference, and she helped James baby-proof the house. Together they filed paperwork and had everything ready in time for little Penny Polendina to be welcomed into his home as his daughter.

And now here she was again, all alone six days from Christmas with only her books to keep her company in an attempt to help James finally fall, and stay, in love. Summer has been giving her updates since their little meeting in the elevator, but for the last several hours, Glynda had been bored out of her mind. She wanted, no, she _needed_ to get out of the room.

And that's when she got the message.

_"We're eating in tonight. Qrow and Jim will be there. You're safe to move-S."_

"Finally!" Glynda sighed.

"Something happened?"

Glynda looked up from her scroll to see her roommate, Raven, wrapped in a red and black bathrobe and had her long hair tied back in a high ponytail. She must have just gotten out of the shower. She'd been at work most of the morning.

"I'm free to move," Glynda explained. "My friend is going to be eating in with his pals and love interest, so I'm able to go enjoy dinner with Nathan Coal's sweet vocals."

"Sounds like a fun evening," Raven said softly.

"Would you like to join me?"

"What?"

"Join me for dinner."

"Like on a date?" Raven asked. "Because if this is a date, I am obligated to tell you I am a married woman."

"Not like a date," Glynda assured. "Think of it like a "two friends meeting up for the first time in years" kind of dinner."

Glynda was hoping to get a yes. Raven had only said a few things since they met. Most of those were simple greetings at best. And Glynda was rather curious as to why Qrow's sister was trying to hide from everyone. Perhaps a night out would help solve that mystery.

Glynda did like a good mystery.

"I don't know," Raven sighed. "I can't have anyone recognizing me...and I have nothing to wear..."

"You can borrow one of my dresses," Glynda offered. "And I think I can help with your hair and make-up."

"I don't think-"

"What's one night?"

Glynda observed Raven as she proceeded to pace back and forth across the room, right hand holding her chin and the left resting on the right elbow. It was a position oddly familiar to Glynda. She had seen James do it quite often when they were working on a major project. She wondered if he acquired this habit from the Branwen Twins.

After about another cycle of pacing, Raven turned her crimson eyes to her, giving her a defeated smile.

"I suppose," Raven said slowly, "one night out wouldn't do any harm...But I have to be unrecognizable."

"I think I can do something."

 

* * *

 

 

Junior was just finishing getting dressed for dinner when the video chat appeared on the laptop. As much as he wanted to wait for Roman so they could talk to the kids together, he couldn't wait to see his precious angels already. He sat on the bed and pulled the computer up. answering the call just in time.

"Hey kids," he greeted. "Being good for Nǎinai?"

"Yes Bàba," said the girl in the white dress.

"Very good," said the girl in red.

"That's good," Junior sighed. "Melanie, Miltiades, I'm so sorry I couldn't get back home."

"It's okay dad," said Melanie. "Miltia and Neo are really fun to be around."

"And Melanie and Nǎinai have been making a lot of cookies," said Miltia. "We've been learning how to sign more too."

"That's wonderful," Junior praised. "And speak of the devil."

Neo popped up between them, smiling brightly.

 _"Hey Mr. Xiong,"_ Neo signed. _"Is dad there?"_

"Nope, not at the moment," Junior replied. "He's helping a friend get ready. We're helping him find love."

"Oh, how romantic!" the twins cried together.

 _"Really romantic!"_ Neo signed frantically.

"Yeah," Junior sighed. "We're on plan B now. Plan A was a bust."

"That's unheard of for Roman," Melanie deadpanned.

"This must be a special case," Miltia whispered.

"It's Qrow Branwen," Junior groaned.

 _"Oh, that explains it,"_ Neo replied, rolling her eyes. _"He takes birdbrain to a whole new level."_

"Hey, be nice," Junior chuckled.

"Speaking of romance, Bàba," Melanie said, "when are you going to ask Roman that question?"

"Do you even have the ring?" Neo asked.

"I'm working on it!" Junior grumbled. "I was thinking of asking him to dinner at the restaurant on Christmas Eve."

"That'll be the big employee party, right?" said Militia. "Qrow's got a show Christmas Eve for it."

"Yeah," Junior said. "I was thinking of asking Qrow to sing Roman's favorite Christmas song. I'd stand up, pull Roman in for a dance...and when I get to that one part in the song I stop, get on one knee and...y-you know..."

"Dad," Militia sighed. "You're blushing."

"I-I am?" he asked. To be honest, it was far outside his comfort zone to do something so flashy. Glitz and glam was always Ro's specialty. But Roman's always doing the glitz. He never got the glam. So Junior wanted to do that for him.

 _"Hold it,"_ Neo signed. " _You know what his favorite Christmas song is, right?"_

"Yes," Junior said.

"Sing it."

"Yeah!" the twins agreed. "We want to make sure."

Junior sighed, setting the laptop on the bed so that the kids could see him. Junior stood up, took a deep breath, and started singing.

_"I don't want a lot for Christmas. There is just one thing I need-"_

_"I don't care about the presents,"_ sang Melanie.

"Underneath the Christmas Tree," sang Miltia.

 _"I just want you for my own,"_ Neo signed. _"More than you could ever know."_

"Make my wish come true~!" the children harmonized.

Junior beamed, feeling a new surge of energy pulsing through his veins as he sang the last part.

_"ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS YOU~!"_

The girls all clapped and cheered, as Junior took a bow. He couldn't help but laugh. He could do this. He knew he could. Come Christmas Day, Roman would no longer be his boyfriend.

 

_Roman would be Junior's fiancé._

 

* * *

 

 

Qrow was waiting for the elevator to go to room 6-22. He had put on the red shirt and black slacks Summer had left him, though he added a black vest to complete the look. He rocked on his tip toes, hoping that this dinner went well. He couldn't shake the feeling that there was something off about tonight. Not in the same way as Karaoke the night before, but in a rather pleasant way. Maybe things were finally going right.

He boarded the elevator and let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding. He had the nutcracker in his vest pocket, just in case what he thought would happen was going to happen.

 _I can see it,_ he thought. _I'll walk in. Roman and Junior will be under the mistletoe. Summer and Ozpin will be over by the punch. I'll walk in and..._

"And he'll be there," he breathed aloud. "It's gotta be him...It just has to..."

There was a soft _ping_. The elevator stopped. Qrow could feel his heart racing. This was exciting. Almost as exciting as the first time he ever met James. It was rather nice, reveling in this nostalgia.

Qrow sluggishly made his way to room 6-22. There was now a lovely blue and silver wreath hanging on the door. That wasn't there before. Perhaps added later, after Qrow had snuck in to hide. It wouldn't surprise him. If it was James, he probably had that added to give it a more festive feeling.

"Alright Qrow," he whispered to himself. "You let him slip away twice now. Don't fucking do it again Branwen."

Qrow raised his silver ringed hand and gave the door a swift knock. He could hear strong chatter coming from the other side of the door. There was a slight dip in conversation, and then a voice. A beautiful, low, gentle voice that Qrow needed like he needed air to breath.

"Just a moment, I'll be right there."

There was the sound of something being set down. A light skip of the feet. The steps were slightly uneven. Every other footfall was a loud _ka-thunk_ on the floor.

 _You can do this Qrow,_ he thought _. You can do this. You can-_

Qrow slowly started to turn away. He couldn't do it. He couldn't see him. Not like this. He was about to step away when the door opened. Qrow froze. There was a moment of silence.

"Hey," said the voice.

_Hey. Oh Hey-L-Yes! He still says it like that!_

Qrow slowly turned around, and the moment his eyes met the man at the door he felt like all the wind had been knocked from him. Beautiful blue eyes, filled with starlight. A metallic third eyebrow. Strong jaw line. And those soft, inviting lips.

_It really was him._

"Hey," Qrow replied. "Fancy meeting you here Jimmy."

"Small world," James said with a smile. "Please, come in."

"Sure thing-" Qrow began to say, but he was cut off by the strong smell wafting from the suite inside. "No...That's not-"

"Rarebit?" James suggested.

"You didn't."

"Why don't you come in and find out?"

"Don't mind if I do!"

Qrow followed James inside. For a moment, things felt like old times.

And Qrow was going to enjoy that feeling for as long as he could.

 

* * *

 

 

Raven felt very out of place in the large dining hall of the restaurant. She typically didn't like large crowds. But Glynda had insisted on going for dinner. So insistent that she even helped with her hair and make-up. Raven was dolled up in a simple red dress and black belt. Her hair was tied back with two braids wrapping into a high bun, with a red velvet ribbon accenting the twists of her hair. Glynda even offered to let her use a pair of her spare reading glasses. It wasn't much, but it was enough to make sure no one would recognize her.

And Raven was able to wrap it all together with some lilac colored contacts she kept on hand. To the untrained eye, she was unrecognizable.

And because of that, she felt comfortable enough to join her roomie for dinner. They had ordered the dinner special and were waiting very patiently, passing the time with simple babble while Nate Coal's vocals filled the air.

"So Glynda," Raven said after a while, "I have to ask...why did you agree to get kicked out of the room you were staying in? Is this friend of yours really worth it?"

"I like to think so," Glynda replied, taking a sip of her glass of wine. "He's very reliable. A bit dense, but he's the kind of person you want to see end up happy. He's one of those kind of people, you know?"

"Yeah," Raven sighed, smiling fondly. "I know a few people like that..."

"Like your brother Qrow, right?"

Raven froze. Her smile shrank into a glare, her upper lip curled with a snarl.

"My brother?" she asked. "I never told you about-"

"He sings here," Glynda explained worriedly. "He's on the posters. You have the same last name, so I figured-"

"Oh," Raven gasped, relaxing a little. "R-right. I'm sorry..."

"No, it's alright," Glynda assured.

"No, that was out of line," Raven sighed. "God I'm so stupid."

"No you aren't," Glynda said. "Just on edge. You've been cooped up too long."

"Yeah. I think we all have."

"That we have."

Raven looked up as their food, a lovely shrimp scampi, arrived for them. She was glad to have something to occupy herself with other than talk.

"This smells lovely," Glynda sighed.

"Tastes good too," Raven said after a bite.

"I'll have to bring some to James later. He does enjoy a good scampi."

"James?" Raven asked.

"Oh, he's my friend," Glynda said.

"Boyfriend?"

"No, no. Ex-husband actually."

"Ouch. You're still with the guy or what?"

"No, not anymore," Glynda explained. "It was a marriage of convenience. We were acquaintances at Alsius back in the day. Now we work for Schnee's Robotics. He got hurt in a lab accident little over a decade ago and he didn't have full coverage at the time. I needed a husband to pass of to my parents until they would leave me to live my life, and I had full coverage. We married, he got better, and my parents finally backed off."

"That's one strange friendship you have," Raven observed.

"A bit," Glynda agreed. "But he's my best friend. More like a brother really. So I want to see him be happy."

"I can relate," Raven said. "My brother deserves to find happiness...He used to be very happy all the time..."

"What happened?" Glynda asked.

"Oh, the love of his life broke up with him," Raven said. "Normally, he'd have moved on. But about...ten years ago maybe? He ran into the asshole again and that asshole stole his heart and crushed it into tiny pieces. Just like I'll do to his balls if I _ever_ see him again."

Raven was squeezing her fork so hard that it started to bend. She hadn't felt this angry since the day Qrow had some home in tears. She wanted to hunt that man down and pulverize him into a blended paste.

"And, who was this asshole?" Glynda asked slowly.

"Jimmy Ironwood," Raven growled. "I remember how _nauseatingly sweet_ he was. I actually thought he was a decent man."

 _A man who makes my brother cry,_ she thought, _was not a man worth salt._

"Right," Glynda said. "What if, hypothetically, this Ironwood fellow decided to try and make things right? Like, tried to win your brother's heart back and-"

"I'd rip him in half before he got the chance."

Silence fell between them. Raven knew that the lovely dinner was now an awkward mess. This always happened. She always made things awkward. Her temper was a mess. But it was hard to keep your cool when your twin was in pain and you were powerless to help.

The rest of the dinner was spent in silence. Raven tried hard to calm down. But the thought of her brother in tears was too much to bear.

And all the while, Raven was unaware of the thoughts Glynda had in her head. That Glynda was planning to tell James of the dinner with her roommate. Of what they had talked about.

Glynda had to warn him of the real Branwen he should be worried about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have stayed up to finish this last night and not wait until today because it would have been up this morning and I'd have chapter 10 done by now. So Chapter 10 should be up tomorrow.  
> How exciting was this though? I had a lot of fun writing it.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think. A comment goes a long way.


	10. Just for the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner and a movie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, but it's a good end I think.

The dinner went by rather smoothly, Qrow observed. Ozpin kept mostly to himself, only interjecting every so often to speak with James and ask if he liked the food selection. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Summer was pestering Roman, fighting over whether or not chocolate covered bacon was better than maple bacon (while Qrow personally thought _any_ bacon was good bacon), and Junior had pulled Qrow aside to talk to him about the plans for the Employee party. Qrow had agreed to help Junior with his proposal, and made a note to set up a special practice for him and the band so Roman wouldn't find out. It'd be great to shock _him_ for once.

When he wasn't talking to people, Qrow made his way to the table by the window. Ozpin and Roman had arranged for the ultimate sampler, with various items from the menu, as well as some off menu choices, all spread out so that everyone could try a bite of everything. Except for the rarebit. Qrow had made quick work of finishing the whole platter before anyone could stop him.

Roman told terrible jokes, all while Junior and Summer rolled their eyes in affectionate annoyance. Oz took photos with his scroll, planning on printing some for his scrap book. James made his way over to Qrow and the two of them talked over a glass of sparkling cider. Qrow learned about Penny's love of teddy bears and computers, while James got to know about Yang, Ruby, and their impossible mission to swipe the cookie jar from Taiyang while Summer was recording the endeavor. Talking like this, Qrow felt as if he was back in that car ten years prior. Talking with James as if nothing had changed. As if they had never grown apart.

It was simple.

It was calm.

And it was exactly the kind of evening Qrow needed.

Or rather it was, until they had all finished eating.

Once everyone's bellies were filled, they all curled up for their movie marathon, starting with the classic "Love, Actually". Roman and Junior occupied the loveseat, snuggling as they took up the whole sofa. Summer took to the floor in a cocoon of pillows and blankets. Ozpin took the chair, sipping on a mug of what appeared to be hot chocolate. And Qrow was forced to join James on the bed.

He tried to enjoy the movie, but it was hard to do when he was so nervous. James was right there. They were only inches apart. He couldn't focus in any way, shape, or form. Not even the goofy antics of Qui-Gon Jinn could stop Qrow from feeling awkward sitting at the foot of the king sized mattress.

_"Do you trust me?"_

_"I trust you."_

_"FOOL!!!"_

Qrow heard a soft chortle escape James' throat. James always laughed at the Titanic scene with Liam Neeson. And Qrow would be lying if he said the two of them had never tried re-enacting that moment in James' dorm once upon a December. And by the stars, Qrow missed doing that.

Summer poked out from her cocoon looking at her scroll, closing it up and turning towards Ozpin. There was a worried expression plastered across her face.

"Oz," she said. "There's a problem with one of the guests and they need you specifically."

"Oh dear," he sighed. "Looks like I'll need to leave. A pity. This is my favorite movie."

"I'll come with," Summer said.

"Thank you," Ozpin replied. "It'll be nice to have a hand."

 _Wait,_ Qrow thought. _Summer's leaving? OZ is leaving? This isn't good._

"Hope you sort it out you two!" Roman groaned. "We've had enough unruly people pestering proper peeps such as ourselves this week."

"Oh hush up, Pumpkin Spice," Summer teased.

"Don't call me that!" he whined. "Only Baby Bear can call me that!"

Summer and Ozpin quickly scurried out of the room faster than a snowfall in the desert.

"Excuse me," James muttered. Qrow watched as he hurried to the restroom. With how much everyone was drinking, he could understand James having to visit the oval office.

However, about thirty seconds after the bathroom lock clicked, Roman and Junior got up off the couch, scurried toward the door, with Roman giving Qrow a knowing wink.

"You planned this-" Qrow started to say in utter disbelief.

"Shhhh!" Junior hushed.

"Good luck Qrow~!" teased Roman.

"You sneaky son-of-a-" Qrow started to say, but the two were both out the door before he could finish.

And now Qrow was alone in James' suite.

He paced around the room, trying to figure out a way to leave without hurting James' feelings. He had asked Roman for help, but to go this far? In such a sneaky manner? That was unlike him.

The pacing stopped when Qrow made it back to the tree. He stood there, staring at it, taking in every detail. The room was decorated just like back then. Right down to the crow being in place of a typical topper. He reached into his pocket to pull out the little nutcracker soldier and held it up so it was immersed in the lights surrounding the room, and so he could see how it might look beside the crow again.

"Where did everyone go?"

Qrow almost dropped the soldier when he heard the voice. He hadn't even heard James coming back. He quickly stuffed the ornament back into his pocket.

"Roman said something about Junior having to work the late shift tomorrow," Qrow lied. "So they went back to their room to sleep."

"Oh," James said. "So with everyone gone that just leaves-"

"Us," Qrow finished.

"Right."

The two of them stood there, looking anywhere but at each other.

"I um," Qrow stammered. "I should probably head back soon too."

"Oh," James said, dejectedly. "You...you sure you don't want to finish the movies?"

Qrow was tempted to say no. He wanted to disappear. He wanted to just run back to his bed in 4-04, curl up under the covers, and pretend this was all just a dream. A dream he'd never want to wake from.

But when his eyes finally rested on James, he couldn't bring himself to do it. The man looked so defeated. And at this hour, leaving him would have been too cruel. They were all having a great time earlier, and for Qrow to leave before the second film even started was just plain mean.

"I guess," Qrow sighed, a smile crawling from one ear to the other. "I guess one more film wouldn't hurt."

James looked at him with a thankful smile. Qrow couldn't help the blush slithering across his face. He loved it when James smiled.

The two of them decided to sit closer to the television. Qrow took to the loveseat. It was the best spot to watch a movie after all. James was about to take the chair.

"You know," Qrow muttered. "The sofa here might be better...if you want a better view of the screen."

There was a heavy pause, and after only a moment of hesitation, James seated himself on the other end of the sofa. There was a reasonable amount of space between them, but it still felt a little uncomfortable. This loveseat was clearly made with the concept of "love" in mind.

James must have picked up on this, as he let out an awkward cough before saying, "If you want, you don't have to sit so far off to the side..."

The rest of the film's duration went on like that. They'd try to get comfortable, only to find the space to be rather impossible to relax in. Neither man was willing to make the other take the floor or the chair.

"Maybe," James said after changing the films, "if you're okay with it, you could...um..."

"Lean on you?" Qrow suggested.

"O-only if you're okay with that," James muttered.

 _Same old James,_ Qrow thought. Always put the other person first. Always asked and re-asked before engaging in any kind of physical contact. A true gentleman.

"Are you okay with that?" Qrow asked. "Because if you aren't-"

"I'm okay with that," James said quickly.

"Okay then."

The two of them reconvened on the couch, with Qrow curling into James' left side as he pressed the play button and tossed the remote away. He felt his breath becoming a little shallow as the opening music for the film began. Qrow slowly started to relax to the sound of Kate Winslet's voice moved through the room.

_"I’ve found almost everything ever written about love to be true."_

Qrow could feel his heart racing. James had lightly draped an arm around his shoulder.

_"For some, quite inexplicably, love fades; for others love is simply lost."_

A gentle, cool metal hand slowly came up and caressed Qrow's cheek, slowly turning his head so that he and James could lock eyes. Their faces were only millimeters apart.

It was then Qrow noticed hanging from the ceiling, right over them, was a small sprig of mistletoe.

_"But then of course love can also be found, even if just for the night."_

"Fuck it all," Qrow sighed. He leaned in and closed what little distance between them there was left. His eyes slid shut, arms slinking around the broad shoulders as he pulled James closer. James followed in suit, one arm wrapped around Qrow's waist while the metallic fingers ran themselves through Qrow's feathery soft hair.

"Bed," Qrow panted when they pulled for air. "Now."

 

* * *

 

 

Roman was snuggled close to Junior in their bed when he felt a shiver roll down his spine.  He slowly sat up, took a deep breath, and threw his hands in the air.

"Yes!" he exclaimed silently.

"What is it, Ro?" Junior asked, slowly sitting up.

"I can sense it," Roman whispered. "It worked."

"You mean-"

_"Oh yeah~!"_

Junior smiled and pulled Roman in for a tender kiss, lightly brushing orange hair back so he could get a better look at those beautiful green eyes.

"Mission Success."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was busy all day so this is a little late but better late than never! A short chapter, but I hope everyone is happy with how it ended.  
> I'd have gone into more detail about *wink wink* that, I'm afraid I cannot write an erotic love scene to save a life. If anyone wants to do that, feel free to. I don't mind. 
> 
> Leave a comment and let me know what you think.


	11. Night leads to Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glynda comes face to face with Ozpin. Qrow and James have long mornings ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Glynda was waiting on by the elevator on the tenth floor when she received a reply from Summer. She and this mysterious Ozpin person were coming up to talk with her.

 _I have to warn James about Raven,_ she thought. _But I should talk to her employer first._

Raven seemed like a lovely woman. She was beautiful. She must have been intelligent if she was head of a whole department of the staff. She was caring, even if a little aggressive. Glynda knew, deep down, she was a good person.

But James was her best friend. She needed to protect him from the red-eyed woman on the warpath.

"Glynda, we're here."

Glynda looked up when the elevator doors opened. Summer came out wearing a black coat over her dress, carrying her heels in her hands. She had a man standing beside her. He looked around their age, but those hazel eyes were of a far older man.

"Thank you," Glynda said calmly. "I wouldn't have called if it wasn't really important. But this concerns your little plan to set Qrow and James up with each other."

"I think I know what the problem is," Ozpin mused. He turned his gaze to Summer, who gave him a curt nod and hurried back onto the elevator. "If you'll follow me Miss Goodwitch."

Glynda followed the mysterious stranger to the grand door at the very end of the hallway. She didn't understand why Summer wasn't coming with them. _Doesn't this concern her too?_

"I'm sure you're wondering," Ozpin said flatly, "why I asked Mrs. Rose to wait outside."

 _Is this person a mind reader?_ Glynda wondered.

"Yes, that is one of the many questions I have asked myself today," she mumbled.

"Well, it's mostly because I made a promise not to let her in on a little secret."

Ozpin opened the door and the two of them entered the dimly lit office. Glynda felt a little intimidated. It was a far cry different than that of employer's. That room was cold and made you feel like you were worth nothing unless you had something Jacques wanted. This room had a different effect. It was intimidating, yes, but it was still inviting. It made her feel like she should be here at all times.

"Please, have a seat," Ozpin offered. "I'll make some cocoa."

"Thank you, sir."

"Please, call me Oz."

"R-right. Thank you, Oz."

Glynda sat down in the chair reserved for visitors while Ozpin went over to the closet.

_Closet? He keeps cocoa in the closet?_

Resigning herself to observing the room, Glynda couldn't help but turn her grassy gaze towards the chair on the other side of the desk. She thought it looked rather pompous. A little out of place in the forest green of the walls. And it looked, if she had to be honest, it looked rather phallic.

"I know, it _does_ look like a penis. You don't need to be polite. Everyone says so from time to time."

Glynda flinched in fright when Ozpin spoke. She didn't even hear him come out of the closet. She watched as he carried a silver tray holding a plate of fresh plate of cookies and a small coffee pot filled with cocoa. Glynda was caught off guard. He was only gone maybe a minute. How could he have finished making those so quickly?

"So tell me," Ozpin said. "What is it that you wished to talk to me about?" Ozpin handed Glynda a mug of cocoa and a cookie from the plate.

"It's about my roommate," Glynda said, taking a sip from the mug. The drink was surprisingly rich, and far too creamy to have been instant.

"Ah, Raven," Ozpin guessed.

"Yes. She's got it out for James."

"Let me guess," Ozpin said slowly. "She said she'd rip him in half?"

"Yes."

"I figured as much. She has always had a bit of a temper. But she's rather kind hearted, especially where her twin is concerned."

 _So they were twins,_ Glynda thought. She hadn't known that. She always assumed Qrow was at least a year younger.

"She doesn't know that he's here," she explained. "But if she's working here, there's a high likelihood she'll run into him and if she sees him-"

"You're worried she'll try to kill him?"

"Yes."

"She won't."

Glynda blinked in confusion. "How do you-"

"She is all bark and no bite, so to speak." Ozpin took a long swig of his cocoa. "She'd never lay a finger on anyone her brother cared for. She might try to scare them, but never maim or seriously injure."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

She didn't know what it was, but something about this man pissed her off.

"What exactly is it with Raven?" she asked. "Why is it no one here knows her, but she's an employee of yours? She's married, but she agreed to let me stay in her room. Where's her spouse?"

"Spouses," Ozpin corrected. "She's married to two people. It's legal here in Vale."

"But where are they?" she asked.

"One is at home, the other is here. But she's hiding from them."

**_"WHY?"_ **

"Not my place to say."

Glynda let out an aggravated noise as she took a bite of the cookie. This was going nowhere fast.

"Raven has something she needs to work through," Ozpin sighed. "Something she and Mr. Ironwood have in common, I think. But until the moment she's ready to face that thing comes, she has asked me to help her hide. She still sends money home to help care for the family, and I let her have room and board here for free. What she wants is to go home. But she isn't ready. And what she needs, now, is a friend."

"A friend?" Glynda asked.

"Yes. A friend."

And then all the pieces started to put themselves together in Glynda's head.

"You're recruiting me in helping your friends," she gasped. "You're playing me like a pawn you...you sneaky little-"

"I won't deny it," Ozpin interrupted. "I needed someone, and I thought you'd be the perfect candidate."

"What exactly are you planning? How much of this was thought out?" Glynda was on edge now. She couldn't help but feel a little terrified of the man before her. _Just how much control over this lodge does he have beyond owner and manager?_

"To be honest," Ozpin said, "I just go with the flow most of the time. I don't plan things out beyond point A and point B. But what I am planning for point B is rather important if any of them are going to have a happily ever after. And I want your help."

"And why should I trust you?" Glynda asked, her tone low and colder than the blizzard outside the building.

"You shouldn't," Ozpin said. "Not unless you want to. But if you do decide to trust me, I can make it worth your while."

There was a long, uncomfortable weight in the air between them. She didn't know what it was, but something had changed in the glint of Ozpin's eyes. Something Glynda couldn't help but relax at. It was eerie, yet comforting.

"If you're going to be recruiting me," Glynda stated. "We'll need to have everything laid bare."

"I was hoping you'd say that," Ozpin smiled.

* * *

 

 

James woke up early the next morning to the sound of his scroll ringing. He wanted to ignore it. He was finally relaxed. The pillows and blankets had accepted him as part of the pack and he did not want to betray their warmth. But he had to answer it. The funeral march was playing.

It was Jacques.

James sat up and picked up his scroll, answering it lazily as he rubbed the sand from his eyes.

"James Ironwood speaking," James answered robotically.

"James, it's Jacques," came a voice on the other end.

"Oh, good morning sir," James said. "How're you this morning?"

"I'm very well. I'm calling to invite you to join some colleagues and I for breakfast. Can you meet us at the restaurant in an hour?"

James quickly glanced around the room, looking for any sign of Qrow, hoping to have a reason to excuse himself from meeting with Schnee yet again. But he was all alone in the room. Everyone that was there from the night before were gone. Even Qrow.

"Sure," James sighed. "I'll be there in an hour."

"Splendid. I'll see you then."

Jacques hung up on him before James could even say a proper goodbye. Letting out a slow groan, he slowly got up and wandered over to the pile of pillows and blankets Summer had left on the floor the night before, sauntering over to pick up the remote and turn off the TV, before finally slinking off to the restroom.

 _Was that real?_ James thought. _Did Qrow and I really...Was that just a dream?_

Before he could convince himself that it was all a dream, something caught his eye. On the mirror of the bathroom was a piece of paper taped to the glass. He carefully removed it to get a better look.

The handwriting was neat, yet a little scratchy, like someone was writing with a set of talons.

 _"Hey Jimmy,"_ James read aloud. " _So, last night was definitely the best sex I've ever had."_ James couldn't help but chuckle. He used to say that all the time. _"Sorry to up and leave before you woke up, but I had to go back to change clothes. I have band practice early this morning. However, if you're free, I'd love to have lunch. There's some things we'll need to talk about. Meet me by the front desk at 1:00pm today. Love, Your Qrow."_

 _My Qrow,_ James thought. He hadn't called him that in years. But the words felt so right as he said them over and over again in his mind. He was so wrapped up in that thought he almost missed the post scriptum.

 _"P.S.,"_ James finished. _"In case you're wondering if the talk is a bad one, talk to your Christmas Tree. It has some good news for you."_

_Good news? From a tree?_

James left the bathroom and hurried over to the tree, only for his eyes to widen in joyful shock, his hands flying to his face to hide the smile that was taking over. Tears were stinging at the back of his eyes.

There, on the tree, was the little crow on its perch at the very top.

A perch it now shared with a little robotic nutcracker soldier in blue.

 

* * *

 

 

"No, no, no! Qrow, you're one step behind!"

"Sorry Basil."

"From the top. Nate, start the song again."

Qrow was limping slightly through the entire practice. It was pissing off Basil Ayana pretty badly since they had to have the "Hot Chocolate" number perfected by the party. And they only had five days left to get it right. It was especially important since Ozpin had decided they would invite all the current guests to the event. Nate Coal started the band up again, while Qrow tried his damnedest to keep up the fast pace. He could feel Roman's devilish smirk watching him from the podium as Qrow and the dancers practiced serving in time to the song.

"Perfect!" Basil called after six tries. "Alright everyone, take five and then we'll get started on the numbers the children will be doing for the ball."

"I'll go get the kids!" Nate called.

Qrow sat himself at one of the tables in the ballroom, lightly rubbing his temples trying to wake up fully. Last night had been quite...adventurous, for lack of better words. He hadn't expected James to be so _functional_. And the way he gleamed in the glow of the strings of lights. He was the embodiment of perfection. A cybernetic God among men.

An arm was swung around Qrow's shoulders as he was lost in thought. Roman was singing into his ear a rewrite of Rudolph.

_"Branwen, the red-faced love-bird, never had the greatest luck-"_

"Roman, not now," Qrow groaned.

_"Last night that came to an end, because he finally got f-"_

"Roman, I swear if you finish that line I will personally throw you into the snowstorm."

"Oh, _feisty_ ," Roman teased. "Papa like~!"

Qrow rolled his eyes and let out a small chuckle. God, it was impossible to hide anything from him. And it was hard to stay mad at him too.

"Yeah, yeah, your plan worked," Qrow sighed. "Happy?"

"Nope, not until you tell me if James lives up to his last name. I want all the juicy details~!"

"Nope," Qrow mumbled. "Not until you tell me if Junior lives up to his nickname."

"Oh, that's a low blow!"

"Aren't they all?"

Roman blinked twice before bursting into laughter. Normally he was the one making jokes. Qrow was glad he got a chance to turn the tables.

"Good one Qrow," Roman wheezed. "And no, there's nothing "baby" about him. Just bear."

"TMI, Ro," Qrow chuckled.

"You said not until I drop the details," Roman reminded.

"I was joking!"

"Whatever." Roman pulled Qrow in for a noogie. "So my baby bird finally jumped from the nest, huh?"

"Roman, not the hair! I have a date after this!"

"A date~?"

"Yeah," Qrow groaned. "I asked Jim to meet me for lunch. We're meeting up at one."

"Oooooh, sounds lovely~!" Roman sighed.

"You're not invited."

"Meanie!"

"What are you, five?"

"In dog years."

"You're not a dog!"

"Nope, just a sonovabitch!"

The two of them joked a bit more before the break was over. Roman helped Qrow stand up, trying to hold back a snicker at how awkward every step he took looked from behind. Qrow ignored him. He wasn't focused on that. Right now, he wanted to finish the rehearsal as swiftly and as efficiently as possible. He had a date.

And he wasn't going to miss it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I might have laughed a little too hard writing this one. I couldn't help it. I loved writing this chapter.
> 
> Leave a comment and let me know what you think!


	12. The Places Wishes Are Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four little girls.  
> Three important families.  
> Two confused guardians.  
> One Santa Claus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever wondered why this series is called "Spirit of the Season"?

Taiyang was walking through the market, one little girl in a red cloak on his shoulders, and another with a yellow scarf tugging on his pant leg. The snow was falling a lot lighter than before and he was grateful for that. He couldn't handle normal levels of snow on a good day. The heavy flurries were enough to make him papa-cicle.

"Come on dad!" cried the girl with the scarf. "Santa's gonna be gone before you move your butt!"

"Yeah!" whined the girl on his shoulders. "Move your butt!"

"Okay, okay," Taiyang chuckled. "If we're gonna make it though, we have to change one thing."

"Aw, what?" the girls cried.

With a playful smirk, he took the girl off his shoulders, and picked up the other one so he was now carrying them both under his arms like Yule logs.

"DAD!" giggled the silver eyed child. "We're not bags!"

"To see Santa, or to not see Santa," Taiyang mused. "That is the question."

"Santa!" they yelled.

"Santa it is!"

Taiyang picked up the pace, running as fast as he could without risking slipping on ice. The children giggled as he hurried. They couldn't miss the chance to see the man in red. They skipped, slid, skidded, and spun through the marketplace determined to make it to Tukson's before closing. The shoppers around them were stopping to watch the spectacle that was Taiyang Xiao-Long jumping over stalls and rolling under fences.

"Do you see the store Ruby?" Taiyang asked.

"There!" Ruby called as she pointed. "Straight ahead! Right Yang?"

"Hurry dad!" Yang urged. "It's almost closing!!!"

"Right!"

Taiyang roared loudly, causing the crowd of people to part like the sea with laughter. He could hear people talking, saying things like "Oh there's Tai" and "The Dragon's at it again!" as the girls mimicked him. People were chanting "Tai-YANG! Tai-YANG!" as he passed.

 _ **"Open the doors!"**_ one of the crowd members called.

Two people opened the doors as Taiyang came to a sliding stop an inch from the frame. He tossed the girls, who were caught midair by two of the sales clerks while everyone in proximity were cheering in merry measure. Taiyang took a bow before marching into Tukson's Book Trade, taking his daughters' hands, and walking with them to the large display near the back.

"He's here!" Ruby whispered in excitement.

Standing near the display was a tall man in a fuzzy red suit, a pair of glasses hanging off the bridge of his nose, and a long white beard that covered him from cheek to chin.

"Santa!" Yang gasped.

"Cutting it a bit close, aren't we?" said the jolly elf. "Yang Xiao-Long and Ruby Rose. I do believe I need your Christmas lists."

"Me first!" Ruby jumped. "Me first please!"

"Yeah, Ruby first!" Yang agreed. "This is her first time meeting you."

"Well then," said Santa Claus, "Why don't you come on up here Ruby?"

Taiyang watched as the man in red took his little girl up to the large velvet seat at the "Meet Santa" set up. Ruby was gently sat on Santa's knee, bouncing up and down in anticipation.

"It's so nice to meet you Mr. C!" Ruby squealed. "I'm a big, big, big fan!"

"It's nice to meet you too, Ruby," Santa chuckled. "What would you like for Christmas this year?"

Taiyang smiled fondly, listening close as Ruby spoke, oh-so-matter-of-factly.

"This year, I want only 5 things," said Ruby. "First, I would like a high impact customizable sniper-scythe so I can fight the monsters under my bed."

"That's quite the tool," Santa replied. "I'll do my best."

"Thank you," Ruby said. "Second, I'd like a puppy. Not just any puppy."

"Not just any puppy," Santa repeated.

"Nope, not any puppy. There's this adorable little corgi that sleeps in the window of the animal shelter on Tuesdays. I want him to be part of the family."

"I'll do what I can," he assured her.

"Okay, thank you," she smiled. "Okay, the last three things aren't for me. They're for my family. The third thing I'd like for Christmas is for my sister. I want her to get everything she wants for Christmas. The fourth thing is for dad to get what he wants to get for Christmas."

"I'll do my very best to fulfill those requests, Ruby," Santa said. "And the last item on the list?"

"I want my Uncle Qrow to be happy."

Taiyang's smile faded, a confused eyebrow raised. This was not what he expected to hear.

"You want your Uncle to be happy?" Santa asked.

"Yeah," Ruby said. "He's been really sad for a while. I want him to be happy. He's a good person and deserves to be happy."

Taiyang felt tears forming at the back of his sky blue eyes. _God Ruby, you're too pure for this world,_ he thought.

"Well," Santa huffed. "That's quite the task you've given me. But I think I can manage it. I swear, I won't let you down."

"Really?" Ruby gasped. "Oh thank you Santa!!!"

"Ho-Ho-Ho, you're very welcome," Santa chuckled. Ruby gave him a hug before hopping off his knee and running back to Taiyang.

"Hey there kiddo," Taiyang grunted as he picked her up. "Was it nice meeting Santa Claus?"

"He's so cool dad!" Ruby declared.

"Like me?"

"No one's cool like you dad."

"Darn right!"

"My turn!" Yang cried as she jumped up onto Santa's lap. "Hi Santa!"

"Ah, Miss Yang," Santa said. "You've been a very good big sister this year."

"Thank you Santa!"

"What would you like me to bring you this year?"

"Well..."

Taiyang was getting worried. Yang was hesitant. It was clear she wanted to say what she wanted. But what's holding her back? Was it something she was worried she'd get in trouble for?

"What is it, dear child?" Santa inquired.

"I just want my mommy back...both of them..."

Taiyang felt the wind get knocked from his gut. He knew exactly what, or rather **_who_** Yang was asking for. But he knew it wouldn't happen this year. And whether it happened in the future was still uncertain at best.

"Your mommies?" Santa asked.

"Yeah," Yang said. "My one mommy, Ruby's mom, she's trapped at work because of the snow. And my other mommy, my mom, she ran away a long time ago. I never got to meet her, and I want to. I want her to read me stories and bake cookies and play with me just like my mommy and daddy." She pulled her long blonde locks forward to hide her face. "I just want my family back together."

The Santa Claus looked at Taiyang, as if to ask for permission. Taiyang gave a light nod, and Santa gave Yang a reassuring hug.

"Do not worry my child," Santa said softly. "You'll see your mommies again. I promise."

Yang didn't say anything. She only poked her head out from her hair, reached her arms up, and gave Santa a tight hug. Once she felt better, she hopped off Santa's lap and scurried back to her father.

Taiyang picked her up, and the three of them shared a warm hug before wishing everyone in the store a happy holidays.

As they were leaving the store, Taiyang glanced back to thank Santa once more, only to see the man vanish in a puff of snow. When he blinked, the snow was gone.

 _Maybe I should lay off the eggnog,_ he thought.

* * *

 

 

Neo stood patiently in line with Melanie and Miltia, her hair tied up in two adorable pigtails done just for the picture. She didn't want to go see the magical elf and have her photo taken, but she knew it would make her father happy to see an adorable photograph of her for the holidays. It was boring standing there in her little Mary-Janes, but for her father, she'd do anything.

Melanie and Miltia went up at the same time. They were whispering to Santa Claus, their hush tones too low for Neo to pick up, and it worried her slightly. The twins never spoke that low when she was around.

 _What is it that they're asking Santa Claus about?_ she wondered.

Soon the twins hopped off of the old man's lap and ran back to their grandmother. Neo took a deep breath and stepped forward. The elf assistant helped her onto the lap and Neo put on her best winning smile.

" _Why hello Neopolitan,"_ Santa said, moving his hands in various movements simultaneously. _"I have heard you have been a very good girl this year."_

 _"You can talk in hands too?!"_ Neo signed excitedly.

 _"Of course,"_ Santa signed. _"There are many good little children like you who speak this way. It's my job to be able to speak to all children in the world."_

_"Sounds like a big job."_

_"It sure is. And another part of that job is giving gifts. What would you like for Christmas Neo?"_

Neo knew what she wanted. She'd been hoping for this for a long time. And now it just might happen. But she wanted to make sure. She wanted a little extra help.

 _"My dad's been with Melanie and Miltia's dad or a while,"_ Neo explained. _"Their dad is really nice. I like him a lot. He's planning on asking my dad to marry him."_

 _"That's wonderful to hear!"_ Santa smiled, his warm hazel eyes shining like stars.

 _"We don't know if dad will say yes though,"_ Neo said. _"So I was wondering...can you give Mr. Xiong a little extra Christmas luck? And maybe have my dad be honestly happy? He deserves a great surprise."_

 _"He sounds like a wonderful man,"_ Santa mused.

 _"He is,"_ Neo agreed. _"They're the best dads ever._ "

_"Well, I'll try very hard to make sure it works out."_

_"Promise?"_ asked Neo.

 _"A promise,"_ Santa said. _"Between criminal masterminds."_

Neo smiled brightly and hugged him tightly, both of them turning to look at the camera just in time for the photographer to take a picture. Neo thanked Santa once more, hopped off his lap, and scurried back over to Mrs. Xiong so they can get the photographs.

And none of them noticed Santa Claus vanish in a puff of snow.

* * *

 

 

"Careful Penny. Don't want to slip and fall."

"Thank you Mr. Oobleck."

It was the last chance to meet Santa Claus at Atlas Mall, and Penny had to talk to him. She had a feeling she had to talk to him. Her gut had never been wrong before, and she wasn't going to ignore it now.

"There he is!" she exclaimed as they entered the building. "It's Santa Claus!"

The "Meet Santa" sign was right in the center of the plaza, calling attention from all sides with its brightly colored lights. There was faux snow all around, a giant sleigh, and a treasure chest with the words "For Children in Need" on the side of it. Santa was there, talking to a little ginger haired girl with a dozen glow stick bracelets on her left arm as she told him about the things she wished for.

"He seems busy," Penny mumbled.

"I'm sure he'll take plenty of time to talk to you," Bart assured her. "Shall we go say hello?"

"Yes please," Penny replied.

The two of them walked up to the sleigh and Bart gently lifted Penny onto Santa's lap. She couldn't take her eyes off him. Those glasses were so clear, perfectly framing his face, enhancing the joyous gleam in his eyes. His beard was as white as the snow trapping her father all the way in Vale. This man had an aura of magic about him. And Penny knew, deep down, she made the right choice in asking to come see him.

"Hello Santa," she greeted. "Happy Holidays."

"And a very Happy Holidays to you too, little Penny Polendina-Ironwood."

 _He knows my full name!_ Penny thought excitedly.

"Thank you Santa," she said.

"Have you come to tell me what you'd like for Christmas?" he asked her.

"Yes sir," she said. "It's not a present for me though. It's for my father."

"James, correct?"

"You know my father?"

"Why yes," Santa chuckled. "I've been delivering gifts to him since he was a wee lad. He's been a very good boy all his life."

"Well," Penny said. "That's why I was hoping...um..."

"What is it, my dear?"

"Can you find my daddy a prince?"

There was a long silence between the two of them. Penny looked away in embarrassment.

"A prince?" Santa asked.

"Yes sir," she said. "My daddy likes boys. And he's been taking really good care of me for a long time. But he still gets lonely. I can tell. He deserves a prince like in my fairytale books. Can you find my daddy a prince? One who loves him and likes animals and sings lots of fun songs?"

Penny tugged on her hair worriedly. She knew it was a lot to ask even the incredible Saint Nicholas, but she hoped if anyone could do it, it would be Kris Kringle. She slowly turned back to look at the bearded man, her soft green eyes watering slightly as she anticipated a negative response.

"I'm sure he'll have the perfect Prince Charming under his tree this year," Santa said fondly. "I'll make sure of it."

"Really?" Penny gasped. "You mean it?"

"I mean it," Santa said with a nod. "He'll have the best Prince in my collection."

"Thank you Mr. Claus! Oh, Father is going to be so happy!!!"

Bart smiled and gently lifted Penny up onto his shoulders once the two had finished their meeting. Penny was flying high, flashing a smile that would put the nutcrackers to shame.

"Thank you for looking after her, Bartholomew," Santa called. "I'm sure she's enjoying learning about your festivals. Keep up the good work, and have a wonderful New Year."

Bart looked behind him to say thank you, but in place of Santa Claus in the sleigh was a little snowman with a green scarf and a toy cane. He thought nothing of it until they arrived back at his home. It was then he realized-

 _How did Santa know my name?_ he wondered.

* * *

 

 

Santa slowly changed out of his red and white suit, removing the fake beard and hanging it up neatly in his closet as he changed into his favorite black slacks, slipping on his emerald green sweater and tucking it in.

"Peach," he called out. "How have things been since I've been away?"

There was a light beeping sound, and a face appeared on the television screen. Rosy cheeks, strawberry blonde hair, and twinkling golden eyes stared back at him.

"So far things are going smoothly," the face replied. The voice was softer than silk, ringing gently through the room. "The troublemaker Tyrian has been placed on the Naughty List, and is still in room 5-13 under careful watch."

"And what of the lovebirds?"

"Torchwick's plan last night was successful," she replied. "They're having lunch right now as we speak."

"Excellent. Looks like I'll be able to keep my promises after all."

"You know," Peach warned, "it might not be a good idea to be playing about. You all have jobs to do, Ozpin."

"I know that," he said. "But what good is magic if one cannot help those he cares about?"

"Just don't overdo it," Peach chided.

"Never."

The screen went dark again, and Ozpin locked up the suit. Grabbing his cane, he left his room to head into the office.

" _Time for Phase 2_ ," he muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. Ozpin is Santa Claus. Or at least, ONE of them. But that's a story I'm saving for next year. Or maybe over the course of all of 2017. Who knows? It'll happen, just not right away.
> 
> Leave a comment below and let me know what you thought of this chapter.


	13. You've Got a Friend in Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While James and Qrow have lunch, Glynda takes Raven to the spa. And the two share a little heart to heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!

Glynda sat on the edge of her bed, hugging her pillow while staring absentmindedly at the television. The movie wasn't very interesting to her. And she had more important things to worry about.

_"Try to make her feel like she matters. She needs to know she has a friend in you."_

Ozpin had assured her that befriending Raven would be the best way to keep James from her wrath, but she had no idea where to start with her. She hardly ever talked. When she and Glynda did talk, Raven was always the instigator. Was it some kind of self-preservation thing? Raven was a totally different kind of person than Glynda was used to being around. She kept thinking over and over.

_How am I supposed to fully befriend her?_

"God, why is this so hard?" she grumbled.

"What's so hard?"

Glynda glanced up, only to see Raven standing right in front of her in that silken bathrobe of hers. She seemed to be just as distant as Glynda felt about now.

"I'm trying," Glynda fibbed as she jumped off the bed, "to decide on whether or not to go to the spa right now. And what treatment would best help my back. These ladies are painful on the spine, you know?" It wasn't a total lie. Glynda had been having back pains for weeks, and a massage and a dip in the hot tub did sound inviting.

"Well...if you're willing to trust me," Raven suggested sluggishly, "I know just the treatment that might help..."

"Really?" Glynda asked.

"I still owe you for making dinner awkward last night."

"Shall we go together then?"

"I don't know..."

"Come on Rae," Glynda insisted. "What's the harm in one afternoon?

" Well...I don't think makeup is going to help in the spa," Raven mumbled.

"No," Glynda agreed, "but hair dye might."

"Hair dye?"

A playful smirk crawled its way under the ovular glasses.

"You didn't think I was a blonde since birth, did you?"

 

* * *

 

 

"And then Taiyang told him he was picking paper, and so Qrow chose scissors."

"And Taiyang actually picked rock?"

"Yep. And that's how Qrow ended up in the Princess Serenity Cosplay for the convention."

Glynda let out a cackle as she and Raven leaned against the jets of the hot tub. Raven had recommended the hot stone massage combo with the shiatsu, and Glynda had never felt more relaxed in ages. It was so lovely being able to lay there with someone else taking the troubles away. Both girls hair were now golden as the setting sun, making it impossible to be recognized unless you were looking right at their eyes.

"God, college with Qrow sounds like it was a hoot," Glynda sighed.

"It was," Raven giggled. "He was so innocent and gullible back then. Super shy too. But once he got to know you? Innuendos. Innuendos for days."

"That must have gotten annoying after a while."

"Not in the slightest. They were too well timed." Raven let out a contented hum as she stretched. "Now, what about this James friend of yours? You hardly talk about him."

Glynda had been hoping Raven wouldn't ask. But then again, since when has her inner circle of acquaintances had the best of luck?

"Oh forget him," she sighed. "He's a big old stick in the mud. Tell me more about you. What's a lovely woman like you doing hiding in a lodge so close to Christmas?"

"It's...a long story," Raven stammered. "And it's a stupid reason."

"Rae," Glynda said calmly. "Whatever the reason, I'm sure it isn't as bad as you think. And I'm not going to treat you any less for it. We're friends after all."

"Really?" Raven asked, perplexed. "You consider me a friend?"

"Sure," Glynda said. "Everyone can use a friend now and again. If there's ever anything you need to get off your chest, I'm willing to listen."

The two of them sat there in silence for a minute. Raven was leaning against the wall, staring absentmindedly at the ceiling. There was a pained look in her eye that made Glynda's heart ache.

_Perhaps I overstepped._

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Glynda said. "I'm sorry for prodding. It was insensitive of me-"

"No, it's okay," Raven sighed. "I just...Have you ever ended up in a place where things felt a little... _too_ perfect?"

"I can't say that I have," Glynda said regrettably. "But I know someone who might...Is...something troubling you?"

"I...didn't exactly have the best upbringing," she divulged. "Qrow and I came from a pretty messed up home. Dad was a drunk with anger issues, mom was still a child at heart and was waiting on him hand and foot, so Qrow and I basically had to raise ourselves. Growing up there was hell, but between the two of us, we managed to avoid dad's rage long enough to get to college. I keep telling myself I've moved on from it but...It's not exactly something you just _"get over",_ you know?"

"That," Glynda sighed. "I do know a thing or two about."

"Well," Raven continued. "After meeting Tai and Summer...My life felt like it was worth something to me...I wasn't just the older Branwen Twin anymore. I was just Raven. And my brother was just Qrow. We were our own people, and not just "Ol' Branwen's Kids" like back home. We weren't just placeholders in someone's family. We were truly wanted."

Glynda watched her closely, listening to every word. She had no idea about any of this. She wondered if James did. She wondered if Qrow trusted him enough to talk about it. She also cursed herself for not being more open to Qrow back when they were younger. Perhaps if she had been friends with Raven and Qrow back then-

"Tai, Summer, and I got married after moving to Vale," Raven said fondly. "Qrow gave me away, and I had never been happier. But then, about a year later, I learned I was pregnant." She closed her eyes, as if watching the scene replay in her mind's eye. "I have a bit of a history of anger myself and...when I learned Yang was on the way, I just...panicked. I didn't want to turn out like my father."

 _Oh Raven,_ Glynda thought.

"When she was finally born, the doctor handed her to me and-" Raven bit her lower lip to keep from crying. "I felt numb. I loved her but...there was something wrong....deep down, it felt wrong for me to be a mother, even though I really, really wanted to be. I was scared I would become a bad parent. That I'd be like my father. I couldn't do that to Yang. Or to Summer, or Tai. So..."

"So you left," Glynda finished.

"Yeah," Raven breathed. "I left. Ozpin gave me a job here. It was arranged so a large part of my pay was sent to them to help care for Yang. And I keep trying to build up the courage to talk to them. I've been wanting to go back but..." He voice started to crack. "I can't bring myself to."

"Do you," Glynda asked slowly. "Do you need a hug?"

"...Yes please..."

Glynda waded over to Raven and gently pulled her close, letting her red eyed companion hug her tightly to bury her face in the crook of Glynda's neck. If they hadn't already been in the water, she would have felt the tears falling into her skin.

"I've got you," Glynda whispered softly. "You're safe here. I got you." She gently rubbed Raven's back, trying to hold in her own tears as she let her friend release all the stress that had been building for so long. Raven wasn't a vengeful older sister like Glynda initially perceived. She wasn't some lone wolf archetype who never cut loose.

Raven was a woman that needed a friend.

_A friend Glynda could try to be for her._

"I'm a horrible person," Raven whispered.

"No you aren't," Glynda said. "You're a strong, dependable, intelligent woman with so much love in your heart. You'd been dealt a bad hand in the past. It's left some deep cuts that haven't healed yet. But that doesn't mean they won't heal in time. Just take it one day at a time. You'll be able to return to your family again. But only when you're ready...And when you are ready to go home, I'll gladly stand beside you as your friend and your support."

The two of them said nothing else for a while. It must have been an hour at least since her friend had broken down. Glynda could feel her fingers and toes start to prune, but she didn't give a damn.

After Raven had finally calmed down, the two left the embrace. Raven attempted to wipe the tears away, but the water from the hot tub only continued to dampen her cheeks.

"Thank you," Raven mumbled. "You know...I used to see a therapist all the time back in the day because of these...these feelings.... And she had never made me feel like I actually had people I could be honest with..."

"Then she was a really shitty therapist," Glynda mused.

"Yes," Raven sighed, a hint of laughter sprinkled across her speech. "Very shitty."

"Come on," Glynda said as she stood up. "Let's head back to the room. We'll order room service, hop into our pajamas, and we'll get drunk off boxed wine while we marathon whatever movie or show you want."

"That actually sounds like a great idea," Raven said with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...yeah, this was a little emotional to write. But it had to be written. Sorry for the short chapter, but it's important for what's to follow.
> 
> Let me know what you think.


	14. The Future is FUBAR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Qrow talk about their future. 
> 
> And then James comes face to face with the last person he expected to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are coming to a head.

James stood impatiently on the tips of his toes as he waited for Qrow. His left hand was clammy with sweat. He hadn't felt this nervous about a date in a long time.

 _Date,_ he repeated in his mind. _This is a date. Qrow actually asked me on a date._

James couldn't believe it. It was just like a dream.

"Hey," came a gruff voice behind him. He glanced over his shoulder, smiling like the idiot he was.

Qrow was walking over to him with a slight limp.

And James' smile quickly faded.

"Qrow, " he replied worriedly. "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay Jimmy," Qrow replied. "Just the aftermath of the night before."

"R-Right," James stammered. "I'm sorry." He was hoping the burning on his ears was a result of the heating in the lodge. He hadn't realized he'd been _that_ rough.

"It's okay, I'm fine," Qrow chuckled. " Let's go get lunch. My treat."

"Sure," James said. "That sounds good."

 

 

* * *

 

 

The lunch was mostly quiet for the first few minutes. They ordered their drinks and the lunch special, kept silent for a bit, then one of them would ask questions. The typical ones. How are you? What's up? How's the weather? James and Qrow couldn't look at each other very long. It was a bit strange, going on a date together after nearly 20 years.

"Okay, that's it," Qrow sighed. "Can we skip the awkwardness and move right to the crux of things?"

"That," James replied, "would be wonderful. Please."

"Great," Qrow said. "Because after last night, I think we've flown way past "awkward and complicated" to "how are we going to make this work" territory."

James couldn't argue with that. It would be nice to just move forward from here.

"There's one thing I want to ask first," James mumbled.

Qrow reached over, gently taking hold of the gloved right hand across from him and asked, "What is it, James?"

"The...The Soldier," he stammered. "How long have you had it?"

"Oh, that," Qrow muttered. "I've had it...the whole time, to be honest..."

"You've kept it that long?"

"Well, yeah. You kept The Bird that long too, right?"

"Yes," James sighed. "I just...Even after all that, I...I couldn't let go. Not entirely."

Qrow gave his hand a light squeeze.

"So I guess we're in the same boat," Qrow said. "You know, we can start over. If that's what you want, I mean. Get to know each other again. We can make it work this time."

 _This time,_ James thought. _We didn't_ need _to make it work back then. It just worked._

_And I screwed the whole thing up._

"I would love to start fresh," James sighed. "But how are we going to make it work? I've got work in Atlas. My daughter. I can't up and leave all the time outside of work."

"Well, I can always come to visit," Qrow suggested. "I can stay in a hotel. Or I can move to Atlas. There's bound to be an apartment someplace."

"Or...you could move in with me," James whispered.

Qrow stared at him in surprise. James looked away. That was probably the worst thing he could have suggested. They barely knew each other now. At least, that's what James thought. Though it was hard to believe with the way they fell into conversation. How easy it was just to enjoy being near each other. James wanted that every day.

"Might be jumping the gun there a bit, Jim Jam," Qrow chuckled warmly. "You may want to consult Penny on that before I pack my things."

James gave him a small grin. "That might be best. And besides, you still have friends and family here."

"Well, I know Summer wouldn't mind me moving in with you," Qrow laughed. "Between her and Roman, I'm almost never sleeping in my room at their house."

"You have a room there?"

"Just down the hall from the kids," he said. "Ruby likes to make sure I get up to make breakfast. Taiyang can't cook pancakes worth a damn."

"Let me guess," James said. "Triple Choco-Chip deluxe with whipped cream and-"

"-berry preserves in the shape of a smile?" Qrow finished playfully. "Why Jimmy, you remembered!"

"God, do you know how hard it is to replicate that recipe?" James groaned. "I don't know how you did it, but damn I miss having those every Sunday."

"Well, if I move back to Atlas with you, I can make them for you anytime."

"Penny too," James reminded him. "She's the reason I keep trying to figure out how you do it."

"Well maybe I'll teach her."

"And leave me out?"

"Let the little darling spoil her papa come Father's Day."

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Over by the stovetop usually."

The two of them laughed as their food finally arrived. The rest of lunch was rather smooth sailing from there. They talked plans of spending time together while they were still at the lodge. Qrow had a lot of practice and performances left up to the Christmas Eve party. Lunches were about the only time he had free. James didn't mind. Having lunch with Qrow every day until they could go home sounded like heaven on earth. It would give them plenty of time to make plans to see each other starting New Year's. Flying back and forth, or maybe Qrow moving in with him and Penny, somehow, someway, they'd make it work.

Or at least, that's what James had _hoped_.  
  
The next few days were more or less the same. James got up to meet with Jacques and company for breakfast. He'd find ways to occupy himself until lunch time. Sometimes he'd go back to his room. Sometimes he'd lounge about in the spa with Glynda. There was one morning where he was forced to follow Jacques as he tried to make an appointment to meet with the owner of the establishment (an honor that James had insisted on keeping to himself).

When 1:00 would roll around, he'd be at the front desk, waiting for Qrow, and the two of them would order the lunch special. They'd talk about old times, how each was spending their day, and what to expect once the pass was cleared. The general consensus was Qrow and James would return home to spend time with their family, and then Qrow would come visit after the first of the year. Where they went from there was up in the air.

Though as they drew closer to the Party, James could feel something building in the pit of his stomach. A nagging feeling, clawing at his insides desperate to be felt. He got this feeling anytime something was going too well. He had it before the start of the business trip, and he ended up stuck in a blizzard. He had this feeling back during the workweek leading up to the lab accident that nearly took his life.

James grew up with this gut wrenching, festering, intrusive instinct in the very back of his mind. Once things would go well, something bad would happen. Like a kind of balancing act. It was sickening. It was terrifying.

And it had never been wrong.

And it all came to a head on December 23rd.

 

* * *

 

 

It was the day before the Christmas Eve Party. James had just finished getting dressed for dinner. Jacques had been dropping hints about some kind of promotion during the breakfast meetings, and while James wasn't interested, the mustachioed CEO had insisted that everyone who attended the trip be present for this dinner.

Penny had called earlier to tell him about her meeting with Santa and his promise to bring James something special on Christmas morning. And he couldn't help smiling the whole way to the elevator. His little girl could have asked Santa Claus to bring anything, and she made a secret request just for him?

 _God, what did I do to deserve such a precious angel?_ he thought.

"Hold the elevator!"

James had just stepped in when the voice called out. He kept the doors from closing as a man in a mauve suit clamored in. He had bright green eyes, black hair, and a moustache very much like Mr. Schnee's.

"Good evening Watts," James greeted. "Heading to the dinner?"

"Yes, I am," Watts replied. "You?"

"I am."

"You seem to be in a good mood this evening."

"Penny," he explained. "She was telling me about her trip to see Santa this week. She asked him to bring me something this year." He let out a warm, throaty chuckle. "She's a sweetheart."

"She sounds like it," Watts said as he pushed the button for the second floor.

"Not going all the way down?" James asked.

"I prefer to put up an appearance," Watts sighed. "It might look better if I come from the stairs rather than an elevator. People think I'm some kind of fitness junkie outside of work. Imagine the scandal of me coming from an elevator."

"There's more to life than appearances," James said. "What's one time in an elevator?"

"James," Watts said. "That sounded lewd."

"Oh god," James mumbled, smile gone and replaced with a harsh pink. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright," Watts chuckled. "It's rare to see you lose your cool. I can see why Jacques has taken a liking to you."

"A liking? To me?"

"Yes. You haven't noticed?"

James had noticed, but had refused to act on it. If it were any other employee, this special attention might mean something. But James was quite content. He didn't need to kiss up to the boss for promotions. He was happy where he was.

"I hadn't really paid much attention," James said. "Been focused on other things."

"I see."

The elevator stopped at the second floor. James was about to step out of the way for his co-worker, but a searing pain caused him to fumble.

A pain in his _right leg_.

Suddenly James felt a hand shove him forward and he collapsed on the floor. He looked back to the elevator, only to see Watts holding what looked like a tazer.

"Watts? Wh-why-?"

"Nothing personal James," Watts shrugged. "I just really need that promotion, and I need you out of the way."

"Wait-!"

The elevator doors closed.

"Dammit!"

He couldn't feel his leg. Something had been tampered with. He had to get back to his room. He needed his tools. But how was he supposed to-

"Glynda."

He pulled out his scroll and called her, hoping she wasn't already on her way to dinner. Junior was working the bar tonight. Qrow, Roman, and Summer were busy preparing for the show. He knew Glynda was his only chance.

 _"Hello?_ " came a voice. It wasn't one he recognized.

"Glynda? It's James," he cried. "I'm on the second floor. My leg, I can't-"

_"Hold on."_

The person on the other end hung up. James was about to call back when someone came out of their room. They had blonde hair like Glynda, but the eyes were crimson red. And that face-

 _"Raven?"_ James asked.

**_"JIMMY?!"_ **

James let out a sigh.  Not only was he immobile, but now he was face to face with Qrow's older twin. "I know, I know. Just...please, help me. I can't get up and my tools are in my room."

"Why the fuck should I-?"

"Just please!!! I need to make sure it was just my leg and not anything else!!!"

Raven let out an exasperated sigh and pressed the button to go up in the elevator. Raven managed to lift him up off the floor, and the two of them hobbled into the box, Raven glaring the whole time.

"You have some nerve showing up here," she mumbled. "What floor?"

"Six," James muttered back. "What happened to your hair?"

"I'm hiding from my brother and my wife." She narrowed her eyes. "If you weren't already down, I'd kick you."

"Can we please talk about this later? When I can actually attempt to run away?"

"You smug little-"

The elevator jolted, cutting her off from finishing that sentence and knocking both of them to the floor.

"What was that?!" James bellowed.

"Shit," Raven breathed. "We gotta get off-"

The elevator shook again and stopped. The lights went out.

"Great," Raven cried as she threw her arms up. "We're stuck."

"Oh no," James grumbled. _Are you happy now gut?_ he thought. _You were right._

_Something went very, very wrong._

* * *

 

 

"Hey mommy!"

"Hey there Ruby! How's my little angel?"

"I'm good! Daddy helped me to fly to Santa!"

"Wait, what?"

Summer had called home, hoping to talk to her precious little girls before heading down for the show. Her little clone smiled up at her through the static filled screen of her scroll as they talked.

"I did not send them flying!" Taiyang called from behind Ruby.

 _"Them?_ Tai, did you throw the girls **_AGAIN?"_**

"Yes, he did mom!" cried Yang. "But it was only because the store was closing! We had to see Santa."

"Oh, so it was a mission of Jingle-ling proportions, huh?"

"Yep!"

"Well, I hope he can fulfill those big wishes."

"What was that honey?"

"I said-"

The screen cut to black. So did the lights.

The power was out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I uploaded one after the other. This is unheard of for me. 2 chapters uploaded withing 30 minutes of each other. 
> 
> So funny story, I kind of fell asleep before uploading chapter 13 and I was already wrapping up 14 when I realized I forgot to submit 13. So you guys get two chapters in the same hour!
> 
> Things are going to get interesting. 
> 
> Leave a comment and let me know what you think.


	15. Out in the Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events of the power outage. How everyone spends that time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay!

_"Dark!"_

_"It's too dark!"_

_"Where is everything?!"_

Junior was listening to everyone's panicking as he set down the cocktail he had been preparing. There was no point in serving it now that he couldn't even finish mixing it. This wasn't his first time at the power outage soirée and it would not be the last. He'd been watching the signs for the past week so he was more than prepared. He reached under his counter and pulled out the small black case, flipping it open and reaching in for the headlamp he kept in it.

"Glad I came prepared," he sighed as he switched on the light. He slipped it on his head, ignoring the uncomfortable tug of the elastic around his temples. Even with adjustments, they never truly fit right. He turned towards the bar, careful not to blind any of the patrons who were frozen in fear.

"Okay everyone," Junior called. "Please remain calm. It's just a power outage from the weather outside. Our staff will be working to get the main power back online, but until then please remain seated until we receive further updates on the situation."

"In the meantime," cried a voice from the stage, "please accept these glow sticks! They should help brighten up the room!"

Junior looked up to see Roman, his ginger bangs covering his eye like always, bounce off the stage holding a giant sack filled with glowing joy in a myriad of colors and shapes befitting of the holiday season. His bowler hat had several candy cane shaped ones poking up from hatband, illuminating him as if he was a Christmas Jack-o-Lantern.

 _God,_ Junior thought. _I love that little pumpkin pie._

The rest of the band joined in with passing out the glow sticks, all of them taking turns helping keep the patrons calm. Junior walked over towards the kitchens, poking his head in to see the chefs scurrying to get things in order for when the power came back on.

"How're things back here?" Junior asked.

"Terrible!" screamed the chef. "The backup power isn't on so we have to hurry to save what we can of the food! This is going to be a disaster of the power doesn't come back soon!"

"I'll go find the maintenance crew. See if they can get it back up and running."

"Please do!!!"

Junior turned and left the kitchens, hurrying towards the exit of the restaurant when a hand catches his arm. He looked down to see the smiling freckled cheeks staring up at him.

"Where's the fire, Baby Bear?" Roman asked.

"Not in the kitchens, that's for sure," Junior groaned. "I have to find someone in maintenance to get the power back on."

"You're the only one with a lamp," Roman said. "The guests won't last five seconds if you run off."

"Then are you going to go find them?"

"Qrow's already on it."

 _Of course,_ Junior thought. "So then what should we do now?"

"I can get the band going," Roman suggested. "Play some instrumentals. The instruments don't need electricity, save for the electric guitars, of course."

"That'd be perfect. Some nice music to sooth the soul."

_God, I love this pumpkin pie._

"Alright. I'll get to it." Roman gave Junior a quick kiss on the cheek before running up to the stage with the rest of the group. After a bit of rearranging, a soothing rendition of "L.O.V.E." filled the room, allowing the guests to relax and enjoy the sound of the music.

"That's our song," Junior mumbled.

Roman shot him a wink from the stage as he lead the charge, singing out as best he could without a microphone. Even when they were working. Even when the power was out. Even when they had people to keep from panicking, Roman still managed to surprise and wear his heart on his sleeves.

 _I love that pumpkin pie,_ Junior thought.

_And come this time tomorrow, he'll know just how much._

 

* * *

 

 

Summer had bolted out of the room the moment her scroll had gone dead. Her holly red dress fluttered around her legs as she dashed about, looking for anyone from maintenance. Everyone seemed to be everywhere else today. People were crawling out of their rooms, some in a panic, others in a state of annoyance, all demanding the same thing.

_"What's going on?"_

"Please remain calm everyone!" Summer announced. "The power cut out because of the snow. We're working on it as we speak! Please stay calm and-"

_"Calm?"_

_"When there's no heat?!"_

_"Where's the manager?!"_

"I'll go talk to the manager," Summer assured. "Just please remain in your rooms and stay calm. We have everything under control."

 _Sure,_ she thought to herself. _TOTALLY under control._

 

* * *

 

 

"Great. Just great. Out of all the asshats on the planet I could be locked in a box with, I had to get stuck with you!" Raven paced back and forth, careful not to trip over James' legs as she did so. This was not how she was supposed to be spending her evening. She was supposed to be relaxing in her room, waiting for Glynda so they could marathon "Crazy Ex-Girlfriend" together. Not trapped in an elevator with James Ironwood.

 _James,_ she thought. _That was Glynda's friend's name- Oh I'm so stupid!_

"I'm not too pleased about this either," James grumbled.

"Yeah, I think that was obvious."

"Just what is your problem with me?" James asked. "We haven't seen each other in two decades and you hate my guts."

"Oh, I have plenty of problems with you," Raven growled. "Like for one, your ugly face makes me want to barf."

"How mature," James mumbled with an eye-roll.

"I've got plenty more where that came from."

"Well then sit back and relax, Rae," James sighed. "I can't walk and until the power comes back, we're stuck in here. So anything you want to get off your chest, do it now."

"You seem really pissed off today, don't you, Jimmy?" It was clear by the way James pinched the bridge of his nose he was beyond angry. He was angry and trying not to snap.

"Not now," he groaned.

"No, no," Raven declared. "You're clearly just as angry about being here as I am, so why don't you go first? What's got you so grumpy?"

"Let's see," James spat, "I'm unable to move because my coworker zapped my prosthetics, just so he can ensure he gets a promotion instead of me. A promotion _I don't want_ by the way. Everyone else, the people I now realize I _should_ have called for help, are probably wondering where I am, my boss, best friend, and boyfriend especially. And now I'm stuck in an elevator with a woman who hates my guts and has said in the last 4 minutes she would like to kick me and that my face makes her want to puke. So tell me, Raven. _Why. Do. You. Think. **I'd. Be. Pissed. OFF?!"**_

Raven froze. She had never heard James raise his voice like that. Come to think of it, she wasn't sure if anyone did. It was unsettling.

"I-" she started.

"Just what the hell is your problem with me, huh?" James demanded. "You never liked me. Not back in school, and especially not here. So tell me, what did I do to piss you off so badly? I got time to listen."

"What did you _DO?!_ " Raven snapped. "You made my little brother fall in love with you!"

"What?"

 _That's all he can say?_ she thought. _Is WHAT?!_

"You made Qrow fall in love with you," she elaborated. "He loved you, was ready to run away with you right after graduation, and what happened? You broke his heart. Shattered it into a million pieces! It took us over a year of booze and karaoke to help him move on and you know what? He _did_ move on. We formed a band. It was fun. We had each other. **He. Was. HAPPY!"**

"I-"

"We had a good thing going. He was finally happy and then what happens? What happens is you show up for one evening ten years later and break his heart all over again! My little brother was shattered after you kissed him that night and he has NEVER gotten over that. You, a married man, kissed him and said you regretted letting him go!"

"I still do regret it-" James tried to say.

"If you regret it then why do it in the first place?!"

"Like you're one to talk!" James bellowed. "You said you were hiding from your brother and your wife? Don't go telling me about breaking hearts when you're just as bad!"

Silence. Strong, suffocating, spine-tingling silence. For a while that's all there was. Raven sank to the floor, staring daggers into James.

"How do you know I'm breaking hearts?" she asked.

"Qrow and Summer," James mumbled.

"They said I broke their hearts?"

"Not just them. Qrow, Summer, Taiyang, Yang-"

"You know about her?"

"Yeah. Qrow told me she asks about you all the time. Even asks Santa to put you under the tree every year."

Raven's glare softened to a befuddled look. _Yang was asking for her?_

"So then earlier," she muttered after what seemed like an eternity. "When you said boyfriend-"

"I mean Qrow," James said, not looking at her. "We've been having lunch for the past week. Got a problem with that?"

"Why would you follow him all the way here?"

"I didn't," James sighed. "That was actually a coincidence...I got stuck here on business. I work for Schnee Robotics. One night I went to the bar and he started singing on stage. Junior sent me to Roman and-"

"Wait," she interrupted. "Junior and Roman? You do realize they're Qrow and Summer's best friends right? And that they probably got asked by Qrow for help wooing you?"

"I didn't know that part," James said. "Now I do. At the time though, neither of us knew the other was there...But when I saw him on that stage...I just..."

"Fell in love again?"

"I never fell out of love to begin with," James whined. "Seeing him up there made me realize how stupid I was for...for letting him go..."

"Then why did you break it off?"

That was the million dollar question: _Why did James break things off with Qrow when it's so obvious they belong together?_ Raven had been wanting for so long to find the answer so she could help her brother. She had considered stalking James, following him until she could find him and beat the answer out of him, but Tai and Summer would have killed her for that.

James didn't look at her. His eyes were trained on his right arm, now looking as limp as the leg. His lips were pulled inward to a thin line. The face of someone who didn't want to be honest.

And it pissed Raven off.

"Qrow deserves to know," she chided. "If you're not going to tell him, who better than his sister to find out?" Still no answer. "You know, if you tell me it's because of something he did, I can come up with a lie for you-"

"Qrow did nothing wrong!" he snapped.

"Then why-?"

"Things were too perfect!"

At that moment, Raven felt the room get chiller. _Too perfect._ She knew that feeling. That feeling that now that everything was going right, Murphy's Law would come at you with a vengeance. It was a feeling she was too familiar with.

"Too perfect, huh?"

"Yes," James stammered. "I have a long, long history of bad luck..."

"Duly noted," Raven deadpanned as she shrugged.

"Right," James said. "Just as things start going right, I'll sometimes get this...instinctive feeling, that something bad is going to happen. Usually it's either to me, or...to someone else." He reached over and lifted his right arm using his left, only to let it drop again to the floor. "I had the same feeling back when I lost half of my body. I knew I should have called sick that day but I didn't and-"

"Now you're a cyborg."

"Yes, for lack of better words I am, as you say, a cyborg."

"Did you...get that feeling back then too?" she asked cautiously.

"Yeah," he said. "I had been feeling it for over a month and based on my track record...I couldn't risk it...I panicked...And I broke up with him...I didn't want..." His voice was cracking. "I didn't want to risk putting him in whatever situation that would have been." He was trying hard not to cry. "I couldn't do that. Not to him."

Like looking into a mirror, Raven thought.

"I get it," she mumbled.

"Right. Sure."

"No, I do," she insisted. "I felt the same way...all the way up until Yang was born..."

James turned his gaze to look at her, but she wished he wouldn't. It was hard enough to trust Glynda with her heart. Now she had talked herself into a corner.

"It's a long story," she mumbled.

"We've got time," James replied.

 _That we do_ , she thought.

 

* * *

 

 

Qrow had hurried up towards James' room not long after finding someone to fix the power. Vasilias wasn't usually the one to go into the basement for this kind of work, but he had agreed to do it. And now that he knew someone was going to be taking care of that, he could go make sure James was alright. He didn't know why, but Qrow felt like he had to find him. That something bad had happened.

Qrow flew up the first few flights of stairs. He was only one floor away when he heard something.

_Crying?_

Stopping on the sixth floor, Qrow searched around for where the sound was coming from. It didn't take him long to identify the sound as a little girl in a violet dress with a little black bow in her hair.

"Hey," he whispered as he knelt to the girl's level. "What's the matter?"

"Mommy," the girl cried. "Daddy. Can't find them."

 _Separated from her parents in a blackout._ Qrow felt his heart aching. He couldn't bring himself to just leave the child there. She looked about the same age as Yang. Leaving this girl alone would be as bad as leaving his nieces, at least that's what Qrow thought.

"Want some help finding them?" he offered. "I can help if you want."

"Okay," the girl said between sniffles.

Qrow gave her a gentle smile. "What's your name?"

"Blake," said the girl. "Blake Belladonna..."

"Nice to meet you Blake. I'm Qrow. I work here as a singer. Let's go find your parents, huh?"

"Okay."

Qrow gently stood up and took Blake's hand, walking with her up and down the hall, knocking on doors and waiting for people to answer. Knock, ask, repeat. Knock, ask, repeat. Once they checked every room on the floor, they moved up a level to the seventh floor. And again on the eighth. It wasn't until the ninth floor that they finally found them when the mother, who Qrow learned was named Kali, answered the door.

"Blake!" Kali cried. "My baby girl!"

"Mommy!"

Qrow let go of Blake's hand so she could run into her mother's arms. He couldn't help but smile at the happy little family. Okay, they weren't that little. The father, Ghira, looked about the same height as Junior. Maybe even taller.

"Thank you for finding her," Ghira sighed. "We were about to go looking for her when we couldn't find her in the room."

"I'm sorry if this was any trouble-" Kali started.

"It's no trouble," Qrow assured them. "I have a pair of nieces. They get into trouble like this all the time. I'm just glad Blake's back where she belongs. Not good to be away from family so close to New Year's, you know?"

"True," Kali said. "If there's anything we can do to thank you-"

"Just have a very Happy Holidays."

"That," Ghira said, "we can do."

Qrow bid the Belladonnas a goodnight and went on his way. He had a boyfriend to find.

 _He's not in his room,_ Qrow thought. _So where is he?_

 

* * *

 

 

Raven had told him everything. James knew about her anger and anxiety, about her running away, and how she wanted to go home. About halfway through her talk, both of them somehow managed to relax. They had stopped shouting. They weren't glaring. It was calm. There was really no point in being angry anymore. Not when everything was being put out in the open.

"So I guess we aren't so different after all," James said once Raven finished.

"I guess not," she agreed.

"You know," James huffed. "If you wanted, I could try and help. Maybe ease Summer and Qrow into knowing you're here. Only if you wanted me to though."

"I'll think about it," she said. She eyed him closely, checking him from head to toe before saying, "I'm sorry, I have to ask."

"Ask what?"

"Do you have _actual_ Iron Wood?"

There was about five seconds between the question and the burst of laughter erupting from them both.

"Yes, I do," James wheezed. "Qrow's seen it firsthand."

"You didn't-"

"In my defense," James said, "Qrow instigated, and while I really wanted to, I made sure he wanted it 100%. I'd have never gone that far otherwise."

"Please tell me you were both sober," she groaned.

"Yes, we were. Junior cut us both off at one shot of eggnog."

"Good old Junior."

"Good old Junior."

"And to think," Raven sighed, "I was telling Glynda how much I wanted to rip your balls off the other night."

"Schnee beat you too it," James laughed.

"That he did."

"So," James said, regaining composure, "after we get to the sixth floor, can I possibly ask for a hand in checking my prosthetics?"

"Sure," Raven shrugged. "On one condition."

"Which is?"

"You gotta be honest with Qrow. Tell him what happened back then."

James' smile vanished.

"I don't know if he'll understand...or if he'll forgive me..."

"You both slept with each other already," she said. "After being broken up this long, to reach that milestone makes me think he would _probably_ be more than understanding."

"Okay," James sighed. "But you have to contact either your husband or wife sometime soon. Deal?"

"Deal."

The elevator shook, startling them both. The lights turned back on, and the doors flew open to reveal the fifth floor.

"We're free!" Raven declared.

"Great!" James huffed. "But my room is one floor up."

"Okay, let's go then."

Raven got up and pressed the button for the sixth floor. She proceeded to help James stand back up, nearly stumbling in trying to hold that much weight.

"Dammit, Jimmy!" she groaned. "What have you been eating?"

"Salads and the lunch specials for the last six days," James shrugged. "Plus a side of Qrow for dessert."

"Eeew! I did _NOT_ need that mental image!"

"Sorry."

"I guess Qrow and Roman's sense of humor is rubbing off on you."

"That's not the only thing-"

**_"Shut up!"_ **

The two of them were laughing so much they almost failed to notice the doors opening on the sixth floor. With a bit of skill, the two of them scrambled off the elevator and toward 6-22. James nearly fell, but Raven managed to catch him, his good arm helping to prop himself up against the door.

"You okay?" she asked. "You're all red in the face."

"Just peachy," he sighed. "Let's get inside before-"

_"Jimmy?"_

Raven could feel her face grow pale as the two of them turned to see Qrow, red eyes wide in pain and filling with tears. It took her a second to process how this might look to him. James was propped against her, red faced, face only inches from hers, and she was a blonde stranger who, she now remembered, was in only wearing her favorite red silk nightgown.

"Qrow, this isn't-" James started.

Qrow didn't wait for him to finish that sentence. He turned tail and ran as fast as his long legs could carry him.

"Qrow! **QROW COME BACK!"** James tried to follow after him, but his right leg was preventing any such action. He fell. And he fell hard.

"James!" Raven kneeled down and managed, barely, to drag him back up.

"It's over," he sighed. "I fucked it up again."

"No you didn't," she assured. "The universe is kicking you in the pants. This won't be the end of it."

"How do you-"

" _I'll fix it._ I promise, I'll fix this. After we get you patched up."

Without another word, the two of them tumbled into his room.

* * *

 

 

Summer returned to 4-04 about an hour after the power came back on. Her hair was a mess, her dress was torn, and her hands were covered in grease. She had to go down to get the backup generator fixed, since the only one who seemed to know anything about how to do it was missing.

"I'm back," she called. Qrow was curled up in his bed asleep already, so she tiptoed over to the restroom to clean herself up. She'd have to call Taiyang in the morning to let him and the girls know everything was okay.

Once she was cleaned up she hurried over to her bed, stopping only for a moment to sit on the edge of his bed and soothingly brush his bangs from his face.

And her heart sank.

There was her brother-in-law asleep, curled in fetal position under the covers, eyes puffy from crying.

 _Oh god,_ she thought. _Not again. Qrow, I'm so sorry._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I think I've got 2, maybe 3 chapters left of this. It sadly will be after Christmas before the finale of "Cold December Nights" but I promise, it'll be done by December 31st. Thank you all so much for your patience and I wish you all a Happy Holidays.


	16. Hard Candy Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ozpin and James talk to their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY FINISHED. Sorry for the wait!

The clock was slowly ticking by as Ozpin sat in his chair, watching the snow finally ease up while midnight slowly came. There were many things Oz could do, but controlling the weather was outside of his jurisdiction.

"Peach," he said softly. "May I have an update on the people in my lodge?"

The woman appeared on his computer screen, rosy cheeks slightly faded in the dim lamplight of the office.

"Arthur Watts has been placed on the Naughty List sir," she stated. "He's also looking for work. Turns out, as much as Jacques Schnee secretly admires his tenacity, he did not appreciate the tactics Watts used on James Ironwood. James now has two months paid vacation, a raise, and 100,000 lien being put into a college fund for Penny as both an apology and an attempt to stave off lawsuit."

"Put Schnee on the "Check Twice" list for next year please," Ozpin requested. "Also, what happened to my friends during the blackout?"

" Summer Rose had to help Janus Vasilias with the generators but is now resting in her room," Peach reported. "Roman Torchwick and Hei Xiong kept the guests on the first floor calm with music and glow sticks until then. Qrow Branwen aided a little girl who was separated from her family during the blackout while he was searching for James. James Ironwood and Raven Branwen were trapped in the elevator for the duration of the blackout."

"I see," Ozpin sighed as he took a sip from his mug. "They probably came to some kind of heart-to-heart."

"Sadly that didn't end well," Peach mumbled.

"Pardon?"

"Qrow caught them trying to enter James' room, sir. It looked as if James was fooling around with her, and now Qrow thinks James was toying with him."

Ozpin said nothing for a moment. He let this new development swirl around in his mind in time to his cocoa. Things had been going well the past week. He honestly thought this plan worked. But something didn't work. Or perhaps it _did_ , and him being away to gather the Schnee children's wishes just put it in jeopardy.

"Peach, send a text to Roman, Junior, Summer, Qrow, Raven, and Glynda," he requested. "No one is leaving this lodge until the wishes can be granted. And that means lovers are back together."

"Yes sir," said Peach.

"Also, Peach?"

"Yes sir?"

"Tell the council I'll take on that apprentice after the first of the year. For now, another matter needs my full attention."

"Absolutely sir."

"Thank you. That'll be all. Good night Peach."

"Good night, Ozpin."

The screen faded to black and Oz went back to watching the snow. His golden eyes twinkled softly.

"This is going to end happily ever after. I promised them, and I never go back on a promise."

 

* * *

 

 

Raven and Glynda were the first to arrive in Ozpin's office early that morning. Raven had wanted to get there before anyone else so that she could mentally prepare herself. Though the lack of sleep helped matters very little. She had spent almost all night following James' instructions on how to repair his prosthetics. He said she did it perfectly, but she couldn't help going over every step in her head over and over again. If she had screwed that up, there'd be hell to pay.

"Are you alright?" Glynda asked as they walked to the office.

"Just tired," Raven sighed. "How was the dinner last night?"

"Horrible," Glynda groaned. "Jacques Schnee is a horrible man and I wish I didn't work for him."

"Maybe Oz would be willing to give you a job. He certainly can afford it."

"I just might ask for that," Glynda said. "All I want for Christmas is a higher paying, better job than working as a Schnee Robotics Secretary."

_"That can be arranged."_

Raven and Glynda both jumped and turned around, only to come face to face with golden eyes and snow white hair.

"Ozpin!" Raven growled. "Don't sneak up on people like that!"

"My apologies," Ozpin said. "Shall we go in?"

"Yes please."

The two of them followed Oz into the office, Glynda talking to him about a possible job opportunity while Raven wrapped her hair over her left shoulder to hug it. It was something she always did when her hair was long.

"You know," Ozpin said, "you look lovely as a blonde."

"Though I think her naturally dark hair suits her far better," Glynda said.

"I like my black hair," Raven agreed, smiling softly. _Same old Ozpin, making small talk to comfort me._

"Now Raven," Ozpin began. "I know I called you here, but I'm going to have to ask you to wait in here." He walked over to the closet.

"In your closet?" she asked.

"It's not a closet," he said.

"It _looks_ like a closet."

"But it's _not_ a closet."

"Okay, it's not," she conceded. "But why do I need to hide?"

"Roman's idea," Oz explained. "I sent him a special text asking him what to do for this. You know the song "Hard Candy Christmas" I presume?"

"How can I not?" Raven sighed. She used to sing it all the time growing up. Every year since she learned it, she and Qrow would hole up in the attic of the family home to sing. It was their special holiday song.

But she hadn't sung it since she left Taiyang and Summer.

"Then here's what we'll do," Ozpin said. "First, let's fix your hair."

 

* * *

 

 

Qrow and Summer were the last to arrive in the office that early Christmas Eve morning. Summer had made him get washed up, dressed up, and had something to eat. A single toaster strudel wasn't much, but it was better than nothing and it got her off his back. Mama Summer was a pain sometimes, but he secretly appreciated her attempts to make him feel better.

"How about after this," Summer said as they knocked. "We go back to the room and watch cheesy movies until it's time to set up the party?"

"Maybe," Qrow sighed.

"Qrow?" Summer asked. "You sure you'll be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just gotta...think some things over."

"Need me to break his legs?" she asked. "Because I will seriously fuck up his kneecaps if you want me to."

"No, don't do that," Qrow snickered. "Just give him the ol' "special eyes" next time you see him." Qrow didn't want any harm to come to James. Sure, the guy broke his heart one too many times, but he didn't want to see him hurt. Summer's signature stare would be enough. Though now that he thought about it, he didn't want that either.

"Okay," Summer said. "Only if I see him before you do."

"Deal."

The door to the office opened and the two stepped inside. Roman was already inside, sitting on Junior's lap while the bartender occupied the newly added loveseat. The room had been decorated since the last time Qrow had been inside. There was a bookcase, a loveseat, what appeared to be a recliner, and a coffee table. All in shades of coal and tender greens to match the room. There was a tiny glass Christmas tree on the table with a single candle underneath to give it a soothing gleam.

"Merry Christmas Eve," Ozpin greeted them.

"Merry Christmas Eve to you too," Qrow said.

"Man," Junior sighed. "You look like you could use a drink."

"I could," Qrow said. "Not now though. You wanted talk to us Oz?"

"Yes. Please, have a seat."

Qrow took the recliner while Summer, much to Ozpin's chagrin, sat on the desk. It was then Qrow noticed that standing behind the desk was a woman he couldn't quite place. She had blonde hair tied back in a bun, her eyes were a soft grassy green, and her oval specs rested gently on her nose.

"First order of business," Ozpin said. "I'd like to introduce you to my new business partner. I believe you might have met her before Qrow. You as well Summer."

"Glynda Goodwitch," the woman introduced herself as. "I graduated top of my class back when Alsius was around."

**_"GLYNDA?!"_ **

Qrow on was on his feet now. _Glynda was here? How had he not seen her? How did he not know? Where was she hiding if she was here?_

"We've met before," Summer mumbled, looking at her feet.

"We have too," Roman sighed.

"You have?" Qrow asked, turning to him. "When? How?"

"We, um...well..."

"Ro," Junior muttered. "We should tell him the truth."

"What truth?" Qrow asked. Though he knew, deep down, what they were probably going to say.

"Who wants to start?" Ozpin asked.

"I should," said Junior. "It all started with me anyway."

"Might want to sit down for this," Glynda said.

Qrow sat back down and looked around at everyone. Their faces were turned away, ridden with guilt. He tried to keep his calm as he listened to them tell the story of how, one night in a bar, a lonely robotics engineer had heard Qrow on stage one night. How the bartender and the matchmaker set to work helping him win that singer's heart. How his best friend and sister-in-law helped hide the ex-wife so Qrow wouldn't get suspicious.

"So you all have been lying to me?" Qrow asked.

"Not entirely," Roman said. "We mean it when we say Jimbo wants you in his life."

"So then Qrow," Ozpin said. "Now that you know the truth about what we've been up to in your romantic endeavors, what will you do now?"

Qrow was up and pacing the floor now, raking his fingers through his hair as he let out a huff. He had a feeling there was more to it, but this much alone was a lot to process.

And nothing would help more than a shot of whiskey, he thought.

"I don't know," Qrow sighed. "I don't know. After last night I just...I don't know what I'll do...Maybe...maybe I'll-"

A voice cut through his rambling.

_"Maybe I'll dye my hair-"_

Qrow froze in place. Summer also perked up.

_"Maybe I'll move somewhere-"_

Summer looked to Qrow, silver eyes wide.

_"Maybe I'll get a car, maybe I'll drive so far they'll all lose track-"_

_"Me, I'll bounce right back,_ " Roman joined in.

" _Maybe I'll sleep real late,"_ sang Junior.

 _"Maybe I'll lose some weight,"_ came Oz.

 _"Maybe I'll clear my junk,"_ the voice chimed louder. _"Maybe I'll just get drunk-"_

 _"On apple wine,"_ Qrow interrupted. He was walking over to the closet door, his hand shaking as he took the doorknob in his hand and slowly turned it. He gently pulled the door open.

His other half stared back at him, a weary smile on her face as she sang.

_"Me, I'll be just fine and dandy. Lord it's like a Hard Candy Christmas-"_

_"I'm barely getting through tomorrow,"_ Qrow choked. _"But still I won't let sorrow bring me way down..."_

"Hey little brother."

"Hey Raven..."

Qrow stepped back, letting Raven come out. Everyone was staring at her. Summer had hopped off the desk and was slowly walking over.

"Rae?" she asked. "Is that really you?"

"It's me," she muttered, hugging her hair.

Qrow couldn't help himself. And neither could Summer apparently. Both of them hugged Raven tight enough to bruise.

"Where have you been?!" Qrow asked. "Do you know how worried we've been?!"

"Raven, what happened?!" Summer asked, tears streaming down her face. "Why did you leave? We love you! We were so heartbroken when you left!!!"

"You're...not mad at me?" Raven asked slowly.

"Fuck being mad," Qrow huffed. "We love you, you birdbrain."

"Qrow!" Summer chided.

"No, he's right," Raven croaked. All of them were tearing up. "It's a long story..."

"We've got time to listen, Rae," Qrow assured her through tears.

"Plenty of time," Summer agreed, placing a tender kiss on Raven's lips.

"Then you better sit down," Raven huffed. "Because this might...might take a while..."

 

* * *

 

 

James sat alone in his room, staring at the computer screen as he waited for Penny to answer. In his hand was a copy of "The Night Before Christmas", and he wanted the chance to read it to her before bedtime, just as he did every year. The prospect of it made him feel much better about the previous night.

"Daddy?!" came a small cry as a face appeared on screen.

"Hey Penny," James said with a smile. "How're you honey?"

"Great!" said Penny. "Look look Dad! I got the present!" Penny was smiling as she turned around to reveal a lovely pink hair bow. "Mr. Oobleck said you wanted me to open it!"

"I did," James smiled. "Do you like it?"

"I love it! Thank you dad!!!"

"You're so welcome honey," James said. "You ready for bed?"

"I am! Cookies are ready and everything! I'm going to go to bed early too!"

"That's my girl. Do you want a bedtime story?"

"Yeah! I'd love a story!"

James smiled and began to read to her, letting his voice fill the room and allowed them both to get lost in the story. It wasn't until he finished the final line and looked up that he saw that Penny, as much as she wanted to stay up, had fallen asleep in the chair.

"Looks like someone needs to go to bed," Bart softly said, appearing behind the chair.

"Looks like it," James said. "Thank you for looking after her Bart. I'm eternally grateful."

"No problem, James," Bart replied, gently scooping the sleeping Penny into his arms and sitting down in the chair. "So what's the plan for you? Staying in tonight?"

"Well...There's actually a party for the guests," James mumbled. "I was thinking of going but...I don't think it'd be a good idea..."

"Why not?"

"Long story."

"I have time. James, we're friends. If there's any way I can help, please don't hesitate to ask me."

"Well...Remember my ex I told you about?"

James spent the next minute summing up everything that happened, right up to the misunderstanding from the night before. James' luck was crap, and he knew it.

"You want some advice?" Bart asked.

"Sure," James sighed. "Anything helps."

"You're too stuck in fear. You need to take that fear and tell it to fuck off."

James' blue eyes widened with a jolt. He had never heard Bart use such language.

"Bart?"

"You've lived your life by your gut," Bart elaborated. "You made it the ruler of your life, thinking it is never wrong. There are probably a lot of times where it could have been wrong, but you have been so used to it being right you've let it take control. Are you feeling that instinct now?"

"Y-yeah," James stammered.

"Then here's what you do," said Bart. "Take an hour. Do something that calms you. Tell yourself you can do this. And then try. Give it your best. Even if it's getting to the elevator. Take it one step at a time. If it works out, you'll be all the better for it."

"And if it doesn't work out?"

"Then you try again."

"And if it fails again?

"You know," Bart sighed, a nostalgic twinkle in his eyes. "I was in a spot much like you before. I got myself into a spot I didn't want to be in. A friend of mine back then told me "Sometimes bad things just happen. What matters is you dust yourself off and keep moving forward." And I think that's what you should do too."

"But move forward to what?"

"Whatever your heart wants and wherever it takes you." Penny started to stir slightly in his lap. "I better get going. Penny might wake up." He gave him one more smile. "Think about what I said, huh?"

"Sure," James said, slowly starting to relax. "Thanks Bart..."

"You're welcome James. Merry Christmas."

"Happy Hanukkah."

The screen faded to black as the conversation ended. James stood up and slowly paced around the room. He had an hour before the party. An hour to gather his nerves. That feeling was festering again.

"Calm down James," he whispered. "I can do it. I can make it. I can do this."

James stopped in front of the tree, letting his eyes wander until they rested on the ornaments. The Crow and the Soldier had both slid down the tree a bit, the Soldier near the ground while the Crow's scarf had it caught on a snowflake about halfway down. He took them both off the tree and placed them back at the top.

"Come on James," he said. "You got one shot left. You have to try."

James hurried back to the bed and picked his scroll off the nightstand, dialing the number for Roman.

 _"Christmas Cupid,"_ came a voice.

"Roman? It's James. I need your help."

_"Everything okay?"_

"Yeah. I just need some of your magic. I've got a party to attend and have nothing to wear."

He could practically hear the smirk crawling across the freckled face.

_"It'd be my pleasure~."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oobleck said fuck 2k16.  
> Also, another villain name placeholder. Watts seemed more like a last name and I couldn't really think of anything to put there as a placeholder, so I just randomly opened a novel my dad was reading and chose the first name on the page.  
> EDIT: 12/4/2017: Updated his name to canon. 
> 
> Sorry for the wait. I was hoping to have this up a few hours ago but MAN I could not spell today. I blame the eggnog (I say when I don't consume alcohol unless it's with granddad). 
> 
> Happy Holidays everyone. I think I got 2 chapters left in me for this story. There will be tie ins later in 2017, but for now, let's get Birdie and The General some happiness.
> 
> Leave a comment and let me know what you think.


	17. Silver and Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and James get a very good surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, it's been three days! Aw well.

Roman was all decked out, trimmed and tailored head to toe in the best suit, with a new bowler hat, bright red ribbon, green holly leaves off the left side and _so much damn glitter._ Qrow couldn't believe how sparkling bright the man was. There was standing out, and then there was overkill.

And _then_ there was Roman "Glitter-Bomb" Torchwick.

"Seriously Roman?" Qrow sighed.

"What?" Roman asked nonchalantly. "Gotta look my best for the party."

"You're not going out on stage dressed like that!" called Basil.

"It's my best suit!" Roman protested.

"And it clashes with the uniform," Qrow sighed. "Look, we don't need you on stage tonight anyway. We need you off the stage and on the dance floor."

"What? Why?!"

"Because you're playing cupid for the unknowing couples, remember?"

"I am?"

"You are," Qrow assured. "You're to work the floor tonight." He hoped Roman wasn't suspicious. The man had a habit of knowing things without you telling him. "Ozpin's orders."

"Oh, _Oz asked?_ " Roman said. "I guess he has some plan for someone." A smirk crawled across his face as he looked Qrow over.

 _Bingo_ , thought Qrow. _The pumpkin doesn't suspect a thing._

"Alright everyone!" Nate called. "Time to get in place for the hot chocolate number!"

"Go," Qrow said. "We've got this. Go enjoy the night."

"Can do~!"

Everyone watched as Roman left the backstage area and head round front to the ballroom. Then with a simple double snap and a flick of the wrist, Qrow got everyone into place.

"Operation "Honeymoon" is a go," Qrow chuckled.

 

* * *

 

 

Junior was hiding in the back corner, dressed in a black tuxedo with a crisp white shirt. His tie was a soft orange color that clashed horribly with the reds and greens of the decorations, but it was Roman's favorite color, so he couldn't bring himself to wear any other tie. He was trying hard not to be seen, and not to freak out, until the song began. He couldn't get cold feet. _Not_ _now._

"Everything alright Junior?"

Junior looked down to see Summer staring at him, her silver eyes aglow with holiday cheer.

"I'm just nervous," he sighed. "What if he says no?"

"Hei, do you love him?"

"More than any man in the world."

"Then he'll say yes."

"You're sure?"

"If he doesn't, then he's not the real Roman and I'll hunt the real one down until I find him."

Both of them let out a soft laugh at that. Summer's declarations tended to be on the oddball side, but they made you feel rather special. And the fact that her determination was that strong was what made you really believe in her words.

"You're right," Junior huffed. "I need to stop being so worried. Just gotta act natural."

"That's the spirit," Summer praised. "Oh, I came over to tell you the flowers are ready. all 100."

"Thank you, Summer," he said. "I just hope Roman remembers how to read them."

"He's a matchmaker," she deadpanned. "He should know EXACTLY what you're trying to say the moment he sees them."

"You're right," he agreed. "After all, next to jokes, flowers are his favorite things."

"Exactly." There was a commotion, and they both glanced up to see someone heading to the microphone. "Better go!"

She gave him a quick hug, which was rather awkward given their near three foot height difference, and then ran off toward the stage, wishing him luck.

"Time to go," Junior muttered. He straightened his tie and set out.

* * *

 

 

Roman was standing near the buffet table, watching all the guests, and some employees, talking and admiring the large tree off to the side of the room. By the feel of it, there was really no one aching for holiday loving.

"Is the Christmas Cupid not needed?" he asked himself. This was strange. Ozpin wouldn't have asked this of him if he wasn't needed. Why would he-?

"Good evening everyone," Ozpin called from the stage. "May I have your full attention for one moment please?"

Everyone's gaze turned towards the stage. Ozpin stood tall and proud, bright red tailored business suit, green tie, and a matching top hat. Roman couldn't help but feel jealous.

 _I want that suit,_ he thought.

"First, I'd like to welcome all of you here tonight," Ozpin began cheerfully. "I know being here trapped by the snow during the holidays is not what many of you intended, but I am still very happy you all chose Beacon Lodge as your holiday getaway of choice. I'd like to show you my appreciation for your patronage, so when everyone currently checked in is ready to go home, your tabs will be reduced by 75%."

Roman's mouth dropped as the crowd cheered. _Ozpin was a madman._

"Secondly," he continued. "I am pleased to inform you all that the weather had finally cleared up and the cleanup crew will be here first thing in the morning to allow access to through the pass. Everyone will be able to get home before the new year!"

Roman smiled wide enough to break his face in two. The pass would be cleared. He can get home to Neo before the new year. _Things are finally going right!_

"And last of all," Ozpin said with a tip of the hat. "I have one request of everyone. Could you please make room on the dance floor? A nice, clean circle?"

 _This is it_ , Roman thought as the crowd made room. _Time for the hot chocolate number._

"Roman Torchwick," Ozpin called. "Please step forward for the first dance of the night!"

"Huh?" Roman huffed. _"Me?"_

"You're Roman?" asked the guests near him.

"Yeah."

"Then go!"

Slowly, hesitantly, and rather fearfully, Roman made his way to the center of the floor. Everyone was staring at him, whispering questions and comments about what was going on.

 _Now I wish I wore the uniform,_ Roman thought.

"Hei Xiong?" Ozpin called. "Are you here?"

"I'm here!"

"Junior?" Roman stammered. Junior slowly walked from his hiding place and over to Roman, and GOD if he didn't look stunning.

"Hey there Ro," Junior said softly. "May I have this dance?"

"O-okay," Roman stuttered.

Junior gently pulled Roman close, one hand resting on his hip while another took his hand. Roman let his free hand lie on Junior's shoulder, following in time to the giant man's steps. The piano began, Ozpin stepped away, and Qrow started to sing.

 _"I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
_There is just one thing I need_  
_I don't care about the presents_  
_Underneath the Christmas tree~"_

"This is my favorite Christmas song," Roman whispered. "Junior, what's going-"

"Shhhh," Junior replied. "Just enjoy the music."

"Junior..."

Roman stayed quiet, letting his beloved take lead to twirl him around the floor. He was dipped, lifted, spun, all in time to the music. It was a slower rendition than he was used to, but Qrow's crooning molded so well to the tempo that he didn't care. The dance slowly followed the crescendo of the lyrics, and soon Roman found himself lost to the flow of the melody.

_"And all the lights are shining, so brightly everywhere-"_

There were people moving in slightly closer, he noticed.

_"And the sound of children's laughter fills the air-"_

They were all holding bouquets of flowers.

" _And everyone is singing, I can hear those sleigh bells ringing-"_

 _They're holding ROSES,_ Roman realized.

_"Santa won't you bring me the one I really love? Won't you please bring my baby to me?"_

All those colors. Whites, golds, pinks. He knew what they meant, but he couldn't remember. Roman was wide eyed, wondering what was going on. There were so many eyes on him.

 _"I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
_This is all I'm asking for_  
_No, I just wanna see my baby_  
_Standing right outside my door~!"_

Junior twirled Roman around, letting him go as he sank to one knee. Someone offhandedly tossed him a red rose. The only red rose in the room, no thorns, and a few leaves attached to the stem.

 _"I just want you for my own,"_ Junior sang strongly. _"More than you could ever know-"_

"H-Hei?" Roman's eyes were welling up. Everyone was singing. There had to be over a hundred roses aimed toward them.

_"Make my wish come true. All I want for Christmas-"_

"A-are you serious-?"

"Is you," Junior said.

Roman looked down at him, his eyes flicking between the red rose in Junior's right hand, and the beautiful ring, with an opal as flaming as his hair, now shining in the left. How long had Junior been planning this? Junior was so reserved. He never liked doing big declarations of love. Not in front of so many people. He looked into his eyes, but he couldn't read them. Not like usual. Roman glanced around the room, taking a good look at the roses surrounding them. He had to know. Just what was Junior thinking?

Summer was holding a lavender one; _Love at first sight._

Someone else held pink; _happiness, grace, gratitude._

There were orange, oh so much orange; _desire, enthusiasm, passion._

White roses were being worn by all the staff working tonight; _reverence, truth, loyalty._

Roman turned back to Junior. The rose he held. The color meant love. Anyone who was anyone knew that. But the way this flower was. No thorns. A few leaves. Still budding. It was a sign of _no fear._ It was _hopeful_.

Junior wasn't afraid to do this.

He wasn't afraid to be seen in public like this.

_He was hoping Roman would say yes._

"Roman Torchwick...will you marry me?"

And just like that, he burst into tears. His smile was so wide it hurt, but he didn't care. Junior wanted to marry him. They'd been together this long and he was so afraid that would change.

It _did_ change.

But in the best way possible.

"Yes," Roman croaked. "Yes, of course I will."

Junior stood up straight, slipping the ring onto Roman's finger, and pulled him in for a tender kiss. It was soft, with a hint of cherry from the thin amount of chapstick Junior must have been wearing. The bearded cheeks tickled him as they brushed against his nose. It was a little awkward, but it felt oh so right.

 _Just like us,_ Roman thought.

"HE SAID YES!" Qrow declared from the stage. The crowd erupted in gay abandon, shouting congratulations to the newly engaged couple. Roman was the first to pull away, green eyes half-hooded in the light of the room.

"God, I love you, my precious Teddy Bear," Roman whispered.

"I love you too, Pumpkin Pie."

* * *

 

 

James stood at the back of the ballroom, hiding from his boss and anyone else who could possibly distract him from watching the performance. People were dancing, there was a strong tint of eggnog floating through the air, and it was calm. Calm as can be. The clock was ticking toward midnight, and soon everyone would be heading to bed. Things were perfect.

Well, they were almost perfect. James still didn't have a chance to talk to Qrow at all that night. He'd left shortly after finishing his songs, leaving Nate and Summer to entertain the guests.

"Awfully lonely back here, don't you think?"

James looked to his left, only to see the dark black hair of a very familiar face. Her red eyes glanced sideways at him as if knowing.

Same old Raven.

"Just a bit angry at myself, I guess," James sighed. "Qrow left already and...well, I don't know if he wants to see me...I want to talk to him but I'm just having trouble-"

"Figuring out what to say?" she finished. "And how to say it?"

"Exactly."

"Just be open with him," Raven said. "I promise you, he'll want to hear how you feel."

"Really?"

"Don't believe me?" She slipped something into his hand, giving him a reassuring squeeze. "Try listening to this."

"Listen to what?" James looked at his hand, only to see a small tape player and headphones.

"Roman said to give it to you. And to give you a message."

"A message?"

"He said, "The best way to spread Christmas Cheer is singing loud for all to hear." And I'm sure Qrow would be happy to hear you singing."

"What do you mean-?" he began to ask, but when he looked up, Raven had vanished. He looked down at the tape player, and decided, "What do I have to lose?" and put on the headphones.

 _"Hey Jim,"_ came the low voice of a younger, yet still amazing, Qrow Branwen. _"I made you this little Christmas Mix tape. I know it's cheesy, but I thought you might like some of the songs. Enjoy."_

"Qrow," James whispered. He closed his eyes for a moment, listening to the soundtracks play. There were probably only five songs on this particular tape, but each song was romantic, heartfelt, and gentle. That is, except for the last one. It was newer. The voice was older, and it was filled with so much emotion, James couldn't believe it.

 _"Stockings are hung with care_  
_As children sleep with one eye open-"_

This was recently recorded. Probably today, if James knew Qrow as well as he hoped. He ran out of the ballroom. This was James' favorite song to listen to this time of year. It was a guilty pleasure he kept listening to.

And Qrow remembered that.

 _"Well, now there's more than toys at stake_  
_Cause I'm older now but not done hoping~"_

James hopped into the elevator, pressed the button for the fourth floor, and waited.

 _"The twinkling of the lights_  
_As Santa carols fill the household-"_

This had to be the longest elevator ride James had ever taken.

 _"Old Saint Nick has taken flight_  
_With a heart on board so please be careful."_

The elevator stopped on the second floor instead of the fourth. James told himself "Fuck it" and ran off the elevator and up the stairs, unaware of Glynda, who was entering the elevator shortly after him.

 _"Each year I ask for many different things_  
_But now I know what my heart wants you to bring-"_

A smile bloomed across his face. He couldn't help it. And he didn't care if there were still in their rooms to hear him.  
James started singing.

 _"So please just fall in love with me this Christmas_  
_There's nothing else that I will need this Christmas"_

He made it to the fourth floor, and hurried to the room marked 4-04, he knocked three times, and the door opened on its own. Still singing, he entered the room. Qrow wasn't there. But there was a note on the bed that James took in his hand.

What he sought was in room 6-22.

 

* * *

 

 

Qrow was sitting on the floor, right beside the tree as he waited for James to come back to his room. Raven had explained what had happened the night before, and he felt horrible. On the list of things he had ever overreacted to, this was the worst thing ever. He didn't know how to apologize to James. But luckily he didn't need to figure it out himself. Roman and Oz had laid out everything, and all Qrow had to do was trust them, as much as he hated leaving things to Roman's schemes.

So there he was, sitting on the floor on a pillow, wearing a plastic silver crown and a red scarf, waiting.

"This isn't going to work," he muttered. "There's no way James is going to come running-"

_"Won't be wrapped under a tree, I want something that lasts forever-"_

"James?" Qrow looked up, hearing the key enter the lock. James was singing.

_"Cause I don't wanna be alone tonight, I'll wear you like a Christmas sweater-"_

Qrow's eyes widened. That voice was so _beautiful_. He couldn't help the way his heart was beating right out of his chest.

_"Walk proudly to the mistletoe tonight, I want something to last forever-"_

James ran into the room, dropping the tape player as he hurried over to Qrow.

_"So kiss me on this Cold December Night."_

Qrow slowly got to his feet, smiling as he held out his arms, singing the last line of the song.

_"They call it the season of giving, I'm here, I'm yours for the taking-"_

James pulled Qrow into a warm embrace, burying his face into Qrow's feathery locks as the crown fell to the floor.

_"They call it the season of giving..."_

Qrow gently slid his hands up, cupping James' face as he pulled away just enough to lock eyes.

_"I'm here..."_

James' fingers eased themselves through Qrow's hair, shining blue meeting sparkling red as they leaned in. Qrow's voice was barely above a whisper.

_"I'm yours~."_

Qrow's head tilted slightly to the left as he placed a chaste kiss to James' lips. It was brief, very light, and a little rough since James' lips were slightly chapped. But Qrow didn't mind.

For now, this was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait everyone. I hope it was worth the wait. Things got busy and I got sick. But I finished Chapter 17! Only one left to go!!!  
> Unless of course I go overboard....let's hope I don't!
> 
> Let me know what you think of the new chapter.


	18. The Place Where Wishes Come True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Morning has come at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY!!!! ENJOY EVERYONE!!!

The clock slowly tick-tick-tocked toward the midnight hour. Hat slipped over snowy white hair. Belt tightened around slightly rounded stomach. Fake beard fused to chin with a soft _fwoosh._

"Everything is ready sir," came Peach's voice from her typical screen. "Everyone is in place. Children are asleep. Milk and cookies laid out. Packages are in your bag, save for the corgi."

"Corgi has been taken care of," Oz assured her. "There's no need to be so thorough now. Everything is under control."

"Sorry sir," Peach sighed. "We just can't afford a repeat of the Crash of '64. HQ would be pissed off."

"Language Peach," Ozpin teased. "It's still not quite Christmas day. You could end up on the naughty list."

"Like you're one to talk," she chided. "Didn't you use to make the top every year for, like, 20 years?"

"Did I? I don't remember that."

"Slush bucket."

"Techno-Dummy."

The two of them shared a soft laugh as the clock struck twelve. A warm glow surrounded Ozpin, changing his red suit to his favorite emerald green.

"Time to go. Hold down the fort please."

"Of course Oz."

And in a puff of snow, Ozpin vanished from his office.

 

* * *

 

 

**_"DON'T YOU WORRY ABOUT THE DARK, I WILL LIGHT UP THE NIGHT WITH THE LOVE IN MY HEART-"_ **

Taiyang sat bolt right up in his bed, scrambling for the scroll plugged into the wall that lay on his night table. Summer was calling. He knew just by the ringtone. His sky blue eyes darted around the room as he answered, catching the antique cuckoo clock on the wall as its face read "6:15". The sun was slowly rising.

"M-morning honey," Taiyang grumbled. "You have the best timing you know that? I was just dreaming about you and-"

_"Tai..."_

_Wait,_ he thought. _That's not Summer._

_It's..._

_Is it really-?_

"R-Raven?" he stammered.

 _"Hey Tai,"_ she replied. _"It's...it's been a while..."_

"Wh-where are you?! Are you at the lodge?! How did you get Summer's scroll?! Are you both okay?! God, Rae, I miss you so much-"

 _"Taiyang, please,"_ she mumbled. _"It's early. The girls are still sleeping. I'll talk to you soon, I swear...there's a lot to talk about...But Summer said it'd be good to call first."_

"God, I'm glad you did," he sighed. He could feel his heart pounding in his ears, the heat covering his entire body as he held back tears. He wanted answers. He had been hoping for this call, or even a letter at the least, for years. "Raven...are you okay?"

There was a long pause. He tried very hard to control his breathing, but the slight pains in his chest from holding his breath made it very difficult. He wanted to break down right there.

 _"I'm alright,"_ Raven said calmly. _"The pass is going to be clear by this afternoon so...Summer and I should be home by this evening, if not first thing tomorrow, if that's okay."_

"Of course it is!" Taiyang croaked. "Raven...we've missed you so much, we...we've been wanting you to come home for so long...Yang even asks-"

 _"Santa to bring me home every year?"_ she finished.

"Exactly. H-how did-"

_"Let's just say a big old Tin Man told me..."_

"DAD!" came a shout from the living room.

Taiyang's eyes were blurry. He could practically taste the salt running down his cheeks. He wanted to stop crying. He wanted to talk longer. But he'd always been a bit of a crybaby. And a doting father. He needed to move now. Hop out of bed, go to the kids, make breakfast, and open presents.

 _"Tai,"_ Raven said softly. _"When you go to open presents, open up the vidchat. Summer said she wanted to...have me presented to the kids before we come home...is that alright?"_

"That," Taiyang sighed, "would be perfect. I'll set it up right now. I'll...I'll see you in a bit."

_"Yeah. See you soon."_

"And Rae?"

_"Yes Tai?"_

"I love you."

Silence again, though Taiyang could swear he could hear a quivering lip, lips curling into that pinched, yet honest smile.

_"I love you too, Taiyang. See you soon."_

  _ **Click.**_

The call ended.

"Dad! Santa came!" came Ruby's high pitched battle cry. "We got presents to open!"

"Come on dad!" whined Yang. "Presents then breakfast!"

Taiyang grinned, slowly rolling out of bed and sluggishly waddling to the closet, pulling out the ugliest sweater he could find. It was neon pink, sparkly, and covered in unicorns wearing Santa hats. One of Ruby's many fashion choices.

"Time to go," he huffed.

He marched triumphantly out of the master bedroom, swinging his arms as he made deliberate stomps through the house singing "Home for the Holidays". He scooped the girls, wearing their favorite footsies, and spun them around as they plopped onto the sofa with a loud "hyaa!" as the girls giggled in delight.

"Dad!" Ruby whined. "I wanna open the first present!"

"No," Yang protested. "Me first!"

"Mom is going to be opening the first present," Taiyang said. "And it's on the vidchat. So you two need to stay here on the sofa while she shows us."

"No!" the girls moaned.

"Trust me," Taiyang assured. "You'll love this." He reached forward to lift his laptop from the coffee table and opened the chat. The screen was dark for a moment as he set it back down, but soon Summer's shining smile lit up the room. It wasn't the same room she had been in before. There was a large tree in the background, with a bird and a nutcracker in place of a star. They must be doing this in James' room, Taiyang realized. It made sense. It was the bigger room.

"Merry Christmas sweeties!" Summer declared.

"Merry Christmas mommy!" Ruby squealed.

"Merry Christmas!" said Yang.

"Hey kids," said Summer. "Santa left me something under the tree. Wanna see what he gave me?"

"Yes!" the girls cheered. "Show us! Show us! Show us!"

"Alright, close your eyes."

Taiyang watched as the girls cover their faces with their hands, a smile growing wider and wider on his face as Summer moved out of the way. The screen now had two people in her place. One of them a man, the other a woman. Both with pitch black hair, red eyes, and the same lovely glow in their grins.

"Hey there you whippersnappers," said the man.

"Uncle Qrow?!" the girls said, removing their hands to look at the screen.

"Hey there Ruby. Hey there Yang. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Uncle!" said Yang.

"Who's your friend?" asked Ruby.

"Girls," Qrow said slowly. "I want you to meet someone special." He looked at the woman beside him. "This is my older twin sister, and Yang's mom. Raven, say hello to the kids."

"Hello," Raven said softly. "It's nice to finally meet you."

And that's when the waterworks started.

"Mommy?" Yang asked. "Mommy, is that really you?"

"Yes, it's me," Raven said. Her eyes were filling with tears. "Hey there little firecracker."

"Mommy..."

Yang burst into tears, smiling as she got closer to the screen to try and hug Raven through the computer. She was babbling incoherently, words of love, of longing, of pure joy of finally meeting her mother. Qrow had taken a step back from the screen so Raven could give Yang her full attention. Ruby reached over to hug Taiyang, crying heavily into his shoulder as she whispered to him-

"Daddy, Santa did it! Santa granted one of my wishes!"

"No, he didn't Ruby," Taiyang corrected.

"He didn't?"

"No." He kissed the top of her head, letting out a huff so he didn't break into pieces. "He granted _two_ of them."

"Really?!"

"Yeah. Because daddy got his wish this year."

Taiyang watched as Ruby wiped her tears away and scampered over to the laptop. He sat back and listened as Raven told Yang how much she loved her, how she couldn't wait to meet both her and Ruby. How she wanted to introduce them to her new friend Glynda, and how she missed them so much. He didn't step in to join everyone in the chat until a soft barking noise started coming from behind the tree. And even then, Taiyang was still spacing out, but he couldn't care less.

 _My family is back together,_ he thought.

_And that's all that matters._

* * *

 

 

Neo was jumping up and down as they waited for the call to go through. Melanie and Miltia were pushing and shoving to try and get into the shot. The computer almost fell off the table from their roughhousing, and Nǎinai had to make them sit down quietly by threatening to hold the recently opened gifts hostage.

Soon the screen lit up, and Junior's smiling face was there, staring at them with glee.

"Hey kids!"

"Morning bàba!" said Melanie.

"Merry Christmas!" said Miltia.

 _"Merry Christmas,_ " Neo signed. _"How did it go?"_

"How did _what_ go?"

Roman was leaning on Junior, arms wrapped around the larger man's shoulders as he rubbed his cheek against the soft bearded man.

"Girls," Junior chuckled. "Looks like the cats out of the bag."

"Out of the bag?" Roman asked. "Did my sweet little Sundae and your Turtledoves help you in wooing me last night?"

"Melanie suggested the roses," Miltia said.

"Neo said to have Qrow sing," Melanie added.

 _"And Miltia helped pick the ring~!"_ Neo finished.

"I should have known," Roman sighed playfully. "You little imps will be the death of my, I swear. How am I supposed to compete with your talented matchmaking skills?"

 ** _"We learned from the best,"_** the girls all reminded him.

"That they did," Junior muttered happily.

"So what's the verdict?" asked the elderly woman in the doorway. "Am I going to have to plan a wedding cake or what?"

Neo's eyes widened happily as Roman laughed, holding up his hand to show off the beautiful fire opal glowing from his ring finger.

_The plan had worked._

_She was going to have sisters._

_A grandmother._

_Two amazing dads._

And Neo couldn't help but cry.

"N-neo?" Roman stammered. "Honey, please don't cry-"

"You made her cry!" Melanie growled.

"Bad Roman!" Miltia added.

"I-I-"

"You make my little girl cry?" Nǎinai teased. "I'm going to have to break your legs for that."

"Neo I'm so-

 _"They're happy tears,"_ Neo assured. " _I'm just so happy. I got my wish."_

"Wish?" asked Junior.

 _"Santa Claus,_ " she explained. _"I asked him to give you extra luck Mr. Xiong. And for you to say yes dad. And it worked! I got my Christmas wish!"_

"Oh honey," Roman sighed with a smile. "You used your wish on us?"

"Yes. I wanted to make sure you two were happy."

"Then can you help me with my Christmas wish?" asked Junior.

 _Junior needs my help?_ she thought. _Why?_

_"Um...sure. What is it?"_

"Stop calling me Mr. Xiong, Neo," Junior said. "Call me dad."

Now all three girls were crying.

 _"Dad,"_ Neo signed. _"I have two dads now. Dad. Dad."_

"Oh sweetie," Roman said. "One more thing."

"There's more?" the twins croaked.

"We're coming home! The pass will be cleared up soon. We'll be home by tomorrow morning!"

 _My dads are coming home!_ Neo and the twins screamed happily, jumping up and down as they held hands. They wouldn't have to start the new year without them.

"Now hold on," Nǎinai said once the noise died down. "I want to get one thing straight before we move forward with the marriage thing."

 _What?_ Neo's smile faded. _Was Mrs. Xiong not happy about this?_

"Mom?" Junior asked.

"Just because you're getting married to Roman," she warned, "it doesn't change anything." Nǎinai stood with her hands on her hip, triumphant and proud. "I am, and will always be, this household's Queen. Roman ain't taking that title from me."

Neo smiled again as Roman burst into laughter.

"You really had me going there mom!" Roman wheezed. "For a moment I thought you didn't want me around!"

"I don't," she deadpanned. "But you come with the Neo package so I put up with you." A smirk crawled across her face. "Don't forget that."

"Got it!"

Neo watched as the twins told Junior and Roman about the presents they had gotten, curled up on the computer chair, drying her eyes while letting the joy fill the room.

 _Life is perfect,_ she thought.

* * *

 

 

Penny was bouncing up and down in her chair, eagerly waiting for her father to appear on the screen. She had woken up a little early that morning, having lost a tooth in the middle of the night. The Tooth Fairy hadn't come yet, but since it was Christmas, Penny didn't mind waiting a bit longer for a visit.

Mr. Oobleck was making brunch for her in the kitchen. The smell of scrambled eggs filled the air. Breakfast was going to be delicious.

"Hey there Pudding Pop," James greeted as his face lit up the room.

"Hello father!" she greeted. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas honey. Have you eaten yet?"

"Not yet. Mr. Oobleck is making a brunch for us. Pancakes, scrambled eggs, yogurts, lots of stuff!"

_"Sounds delicious."_

Penny's smile faded for a moment, having become perplexed at the sound of someone else in the room. A strange looking man appeared, resting his head on James' shoulder so it made her father appear to have two. His hair was black as the night sky. Eyes like gemstones, a pair of shining garnets, strangely complimenting her father's deep blue.

A silver crown rested on the man's head, slightly askew.

"Penny," James began, "I want you to meet Qrow. He's-"

"A prince!" Penny cheered, her smile wide and bright, showing off her missing tooth. "Santa did it! He granted my wish! I am so happy!!!"

"Huh? Wish?" James asked.

"Yeah! I wished you'd find a prince under the tree!" Penny clapped her hands together rapidly. "I can't believe it! Santa Claus is amazing!"

"I'm a prince?" Qrow choked back a laugh. "I thought I was a singer."

"You sing too?!" Penny asked excitedly. "Do you like animals?"

"I love animals," Qrow chuckled.

"Dad, he's perfect!"

"You hear that Jimmy?" Qrow asked. "And here I thought it'd be a hard sell for me and her to bond. She loves me already!"

"Qrow, please," James mumbled, blushing ever so slightly. "It's James, not Jimmy."

 _"Oooooh I'm sorry~!"_ Qrow teased. "I didn't realize you didn't like nicknames in front of your kid."

"Hey!" Penny pouted. "I'm your kid now too!" Penny gave them a playful smirk as Qrow looked at her, perplexed. "Just because Santa left you under the tree doesn't mean you're only dad's. I'm part of the family."

Qrow burst into a harsh belly laugh, joined only half a second later by James. Penny had never seen that look on her father's face. It was one of pure, unadulterated joy. He was truly happy.

"Penny," Qrow gasped. "I think we're both going to be one big happy family!"

"I think so too," James agreed. "I'll be home soon Penny. The pass is clearing up, and I ordered my ticket back to Atlas. It might be a little while though."

"A little while?"

"All the flights until the 7th were booked," Qrow explained. "So Jimmy is gonna come stay with my family and I until then. And when he comes home, he's bringing me with. Is that alright?"

"That'd be perfect!" Penny declared.

"Great!" Qrow said. "Oh, Jimmy, just wait until Penny get to meet the kids. Yang and Ruby are going to love her."

"Who are they?"

"Qrow's nieces," James explained. "He's got...quite the extensive family. I think you'll like them."

"I love them already and I haven't met them yet!" she declared. "You go spend time with your Prince Qrow, okay? I'll be a very good girl, okay? You have fun."

"Penny-?"

"Penny!" Bart called from the kitchen. "Food's ready!"

"I'm hungry. I'm gonna get food. You behave you two!"

The video chat closed, and Penny ran to the kitchen, squealing happily.

"Sounds like someone is happy," Bart chuckled. He helped Penny onto her chair and then proceeded to serve her breakfast. "Something interesting happen?"

"Santa granted my wish," she stated. "My father now has a Prince Charming. His name is Qrow and he's coming to see me when dad comes home. Dad's gotta wait until the 7th though. All the flights home are booked." She paused. "What does that mean?"

Bart let out a gentle laugh. "It means that people bought tickets to fly from Vale to Atlas on all the days between now and the 7th. It's like waiting in line for a rollercoaster. And until that rollercoaster arrives, you're more than welcome to stay here Penny."

"Thank you Mr. Oobleck." She waited until Bart was seated across from her before she began to eat.

"I think this was the best Christmas ever."

 

* * *

 

 

Ozpin shucked off his Santa Suit, eyes half hooded from exhaustion. He'd been all over the country in less than six hours, and had to help assist others in order to make the deadline. He set his glasses on the bedside table, grabbed his towel, and hopped into his shower. The hot water eased the pain from his muscles as he lathered the pine fresh shampoo across his scalp. Using magic to this degree was a serious pain, but it was a pain worth enduring.

"Peach?" he bellowed. "What's the status on all of my friends here in my sector?"

"Picture Perfect, Ozpin," Peach responded. Her face replaced the reflection on the mirror, though Oz couldn't see her from behind his shower curtain. "The Schnee Siblings have finally all made the nice list and are enjoying Christmas with their mother and your buddy Klein. Though Whitley might need to be placed on the "Check Twice" list if he doesn't stop sticking his tongue out at the table."

"You used to do the same thing," Ozpin reminded her.

"Also, Peach continued, "the Branwen-Rose-Xiao-long household was a puddle of tears this morning. It was all happy tears, I assure you. And Penny seems to be just as mischievous as you are. Left her poor father dumbfounded by her telling them to behave."

"Qrow being told by a child to behave?" Ozpin laughed. "Oh, I'd pay good money to see that."

"Also, Mrs. Xiong is a riot," Peach finished. "Teasing poor Roman all morning was so hilarious. I might have recorded that one to replay for myself. The girls are happy that they'll have two fathers."

"That's wonderful."

"Also, Oz? Roman sent you a message. Something about a bet?"

"Oh, right," Ozpin hummed. "I made a bet with him about whether or not James and Qrow would sleep together after that dinner a week ago. I lost the bet, so now Roman, after months of pestering, gets to select the new mantra for Beacon Lodge."

"So that's why it's only listed as "Bet" in the subject," Peach sighed.

"What does the message say?" Ozpin asked.

"It only says one thing," Peach said. "It says, _"Beacon Lodge; The Place Where Wishes Come True"._ Rather corny if you ask me."

"I like corny," Ozpin said. "I'm looking for more corny in my life."

"So should I set to work on the new advertisements?"

"Sure. Tomorrow. For now, take the day off. We've worked hard, it's time for rest."

"Perfect. Thank you."

"No, thank you Peach. Couldn't do this without you."

"I know you can't."

And with a buzz, Peach vanished from her screen.

"The Place Where Wishes Come True," Oz whispered. He stood there silently under the steamy rain, letting the idea visualize itself deep into his mind. A contented grin lay upon his face.

_"It's perfect."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this last chapter is a bit late, but better late than never. "Cold December Nights" is over, but it's not the end of the Spirit of the Season series, or the end of College Soulmates IronQrow either. I plan on expanding this a bit more later. For now, I need to take a quick breather. I've been writing almost every single day trying to complete this before 2017. I do hope this was a good ending.
> 
> A big thank you to all of you who stuck with this story to the end. It makes me so happy to see so many people reading this and you all have been so supportive. You're all amazing. Thank you.
> 
> Here's to a bright 2017!

**Author's Note:**

> So I couldn't just leave "Same Auld Lang Syne" alone. It made me sad thinking those cinnamon rolls wouldn't get a happily ever after...  
> Please leave kudos and comments! Comments go a long way.  
> Don't be afraid to tell me if I make spelling and grammatical errors either. I'm very bad at catching those.
> 
> BONUS POINTS: to anyone who can tell me WHY Roman is staying in 3-11 specifically.


End file.
